Persona : The Untold Journey
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: 9 Persona users, 4 Transferred Seniors, 2 Generations, 1 Year, and an Untold Journey. Some materials will be taken from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (copyright by Bandai and Sunrise)
1. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

**PERSONA : THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 1 (ARRIVAL)**

* * *

**-13th of July, 2010-**  
4 seniors are transferred from overseas to study at Gekkoukan High School. Their lives maybe normal, but they are to expect a change. Both on the inside... And the outside.

-Unknown-

*?* : ahh, It looks like we have a new guest... But, where are my manners? Welcome to the 'Velvet Path'. If you may, please walk with me.

*?* - Igor : My name is Igor, a pleasure to meet you.

(I've never actually seen an empty space like this. A blue - purple ish atmosphere with only a long, but somewhat foggy road. Although with the weird situation, my heart feels calm. This 'Igor' person is also pretty weird. His.. Nose. Is ... Well, off the charts. But i decided to listen to him. His assistant is looking sharp, but he hasn't spoken a word yet, so i'm not looking to open a conversation with him for now.)

Igor : i'm sorry to make you with me, dear guest, but i'm also walking to my transportation that's located in the end of this path.

Matthew : that's alright. But what is this place?

Igor : ah... I forgot. Theodore, if you may.

*Sharp looking young man* - Theodore : this is known as the 'Velvet Path'. We are walking unto our transportation, but the details of this place is.. Well, 'this plane' exist between Dreams and Reality, Mind and Matter. Only a few are chosen to enter this plane, and we are honored to have you here, dear guest. I almost forgot. My name is Theodore, i'm a resident of this plane, and a servant to my master, Igor. Pleasure to meet you.

Matthew : ... A pleasure.

Igor : now let me explain something about what's coming to you. Do you believe in 'Tarot's Fortune' ?

(Sir Igor magically spawns a deck of tarot cards, and they are somewhat floating as we walk.)

Matthew : ...

Igor : it seems you have a wild future upon you. The Moon Arcana tells it. And the Tower Arcana says that you can only accomplish it with a help of a few caring persons.

(Igor then proceeds to make the cards disappear. But only with a flip of hand.)

Igor : ah. Yes, we may call you when you are not busy. But if you want to come by your own will, take this Key.

(Igor gives me a Velvet colored key.)

Matthew : thank you, sir Igor.

Igor : (chuckles) well, until we meet again. Farewell.

(My visions became blurry, then everything went dark)

-Before Dawn-

Jeff : hey dude, what's wrong? You suddenly fell asleep while we're talking.

Matthew : ughh... Mmhuh..? Oh, no. It's nothing.

(Cynthia and Angel is also looking at me)

Jeff : well, okay? I guess? But look out the window! Tatsumi Port Island! Wow, i've never imagined the place would be like this! Way better than Indonesia!

Angel : wow.. It's beautiful.

Cynthia : i have to agree. And that building must be Gekkoukan! I knew the school would be big, but i've never imagined it would be THIS massive!

Matthew : ...

Announcement : honored passengers of the Iwatodai Bullet Train, we will be arriving shortly at Paulownia District. The time is now 00:07. Please check your belongings and ste-

Jeff : it's THIS late? No wonder i'm sleepy as hell. Oh well, our dorm's near the station right? I can't wait 'till i load off these bags. They're hurting my backs..

Cynthia : hahaa, yeah me too.. Well, at least tomorrow's still a day off before we go to Gekkoukan, we can at least tour the dorm and a part of the District today or tomorrow. Are you all coming? Angel, Matthew?

Jeff : don't forget about me...

Cynthia : ... *sigh* are YOU also coming, Jeff?

Jeff : Nope. Well.. Maybe.

Cynthia : ...

Angel : i think i'll come.. But i need to rest for now. I'm tired.

Matthew : same here..

Cynthia : alright.

* * *

-Very Early Morning-  
-Paulownia student dorm-

(We arrived at the dorm, tired. There's a single young woman is sitting alone at the lounge, just beside the main door. After we entered, she greeted us.)

Red haired young woman : ah our guest arrived. Welcome to the Kirijo's Paulownia Student Dorm. I'm sorry no one is around right now to give you a warm welcome. They're all asleep. I think you can meet them today, at afternoon or evening.

All of us : morning.

Red Haired Woman - Mitsuru : i am Mitsuru Kirijo, the main chairman of this dorm. I hope you all enjoy your stay in this dormitory, Indonesian Students. There are empty rooms at the 2nd and 3rd floors. The 2nd is for males, and the 3rd is for females. Pick whatever room you want. This is the keys.

(Mitsuru-san gave me the 203rd room key and Jeff's the 204th while Angel and Audrey got the 304th and the 303rd room respectively)

Mitsuru : you all must be tired. Please have a rest. We can talk about your school schedules and others this afternoon or tomorrow.

Matthew : thank you Mitsuru-san.

(I've decided to go straight to my room. Inside, it was a medium sized room, with a neat decorations and furnishings. But something's made my eye turn for a minute. A glass cabinet is nailed to a wall, beside my bed. Inside, there's a gun and a shoulder banner, written S.E.E.S on it. I think it's just a charm. And serves only for decorational purposes only. I'm way too tired to think right now. So i think i'll hit the bed.)

* * *

-Daytime-

(It's almost noon. Well, it's 9.12, i'd better get down to the lounge and see what's happening.)

-Dorm, GF-

(At the lounge, i see some students and Mitsuru-san talking to each other, but i don't see any of my friends there. But i decided to approach them.)

Mitsuru : -was it?

Green haired student : oh it was okay. The tech was als- oh, it's him. U-uhm.. I'm sorry, your friends are not awake yet.

Brunette : but if you want you can join our talk. It'll be fun to have a new faces around to talk to.

Student with a cap : yeah! C'mon, don't be shy! We won't bite. Here sit beside me, dude.

(Looks like i'm invited to join their conversation. I can't say no, so i decided to sit beside the capped student)

Mitsuru : he haven't got a chance to get properly know us. Let's introduce yourselves to him.

Capped student : but well, we already knew each other, so let's just start with you, Transfer guy!

Matthew : well.. My name is Matthew. Reinard Matthew Anugerah Putra. I'm from Indonesia. I'm 18 this year. Pleasure to meet you all.

(As i speak, i can't help but notice the green haired girl is looking at me intensely. But when i look at her, she shyly turns her face down. I can't just awkwardly ask her. So i decided to let it pass.)

Brunette - Yukari : well, a pleasure to meet you too, Matthew-kun. I'm Yukari, Yukari Takeba.

Capped student - Junpei : Junpei. Junpei Iori, the genius of Gekkoukan at your service. And nice to meet you too, dude.

Yukari : ignore him. He's always like that. And that's a lie. He's dumb. That's why we call him 'Stupei'. Right, guys?

Junpei : ouch. That hurts. And hey, what's wrong Fuuka? You've been awfully quiet since he's sitting right beside me. (Gasp) or is it love taking control?

Yukari : shut up, Stupei. But yeah, you've been quiet Fuuka. What's wrong?

Green haired student - Fuuka : ... W-what? N-no.. Not that.. But.. Uhhm.. I-i'm Fuuka. F-f-fuuka Yamagishi.. A p-pleasure.

(As i see a blush on her face, i can tell she's shy. But for what reason? I mean i just came here.)

Matthew : ... (Nod). A pleasure, Mitsuru-san, Fuuka-san, Yukari-san, Junpei-kun.

Junpei : why'd you call me a -Kun? That hurts ya know?

Mitsuru : (chuckle) i can sense a great friendship is about to begin.

(I can feel something. A voice is ringing inside my head.)

Voice : i am thou and thou art i. Thou has been blessed with the power of The Fool Arcana.

*Igor* : feel that, dear guest? That's the power of your first social link. The stronger the bonds you forge, the stronger you get to clear the obstacles ahead of your journey. (Chuckles)

(The voices then disappeared. And i feel a little surge of strength rushing inside me. I wonder why.)

Mitsuru : oh, they're finally awake. Over here, you guys.

Jeff : (big yawn) uhhmm... Mornin' guys.

Cynthia : where are your manners, Jeff? Good morning, everyone.

Angel : m-morning..

Jeff : huh..? Oh yeah-yeah.

Matthew : ...

(Everyone then decided to gather around at the lounge. After a brief yet a pleasant introduction, Mitsuru-san proceeds to explain our classes that starts in 2 days.)

Mitsuru : well, the 3rd graders classes are located in the 3rd floor. Matthew, you, Angel, Iori, and Yamagishi are on the class 3-F. While the rest are on 3-C. And Yamagishi, can you give a tour to our new transfer students to our school?

Fuuka : u-uhm okay, i'll manage it.

Mitsuru : all right. Now, i'll be giving a tour to our new students. You guys can come too if you want. For today i'll only be touring you all for the Paulownian district. You all can't go too far yet.

Junpei : then count me it. I want to blow off some of this heavy mood before school. It'll be nice to get a hike or something.

Yukari : me too. A recreation before school is a good idea.

Fuuka : uhm.. Me too.

Mitsuru : all right. Shall we be off?

* * *

-Before Noon-

-Paulownia Mall-

(Looks like the this mall is named after the district. Or so i seemed.)

Jeff : hohoo.. I've never seen a mall as 'Granddy' as this in Jakarta. It even has it's personal club!

Cynthia : yeah.. This is amazing..

Angel : wow..

Matthew : ...

Mitsuru : this mall is called Pauwlonia. Paulownia Mall. The largest mall in Tatsumi Port Island, and the only mall in the Pauwlonia district. It got pretty much everything you need. From clothes to accessories to food, games, karaoke, and more. You may visit here during daytime on holidays, and after school during school days. Well, moving on.

Junpei : senpai, can we stay here? I'm feeling a bit of a load off because of the heat. We wanna cool ourselves down for a bit ya know?

Yukari : i have to agree with Junpei here. The heat is killing us.

Fuuka : me too..

Mitsuru : alright. We'll head to Gekkoukan now.

-Gekkoukan, Main Gate-

Mitsuru : this is your new school, unfortunately, the school gate's closed due to it's still the holiday. I've already assigned Yamagishi to tour you all around the school. Well.. That's it.. There's not much activity or important places to go here in the Paulownia District. But the Iwatodai District have some stand-out places to go to, although i can't let you go there yet.

Angel : wow... It really is huge.

Cynthia : yeah.. This is Massive!

Jeff : well, duh. Talk about an elite school. Obviously it's big..

Matthew : ...

Mitsuru : well, it's almost Mid-day, shall we head back to the dorm?

Jeff : alright. Wow, you're not lying about the heat. It's already killing me. Yeah.. Let's go back to the dorm.

Cynthia : yeah me too..

-Noon (12.00)-

(As i almost turn my head around, i suddenly see a black light coming from the right wing of the school. The atmosphere suddenly went a little weird. And i think everyone can feel it too.)

Matthew : ..?

Angel : h-huh..?

Jeff : whoaa whoa.. What's this?

Cynthia : this is weird..

Mitsuru : ... M-maybe it's the heat taking the toll on us. Let's hurry back to the dorm.

(We went back to the dorm with mitsuru-san's face a little bit pale and worried)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

Mitsuru : i've ordered some large portions of ramen from the Hagakure. That'll be our dinner for tonight, just think of this as a celebration to our new dorm members.

Junpei : hell yeah! ... But there's this extra 2 portions of ramen in the ordering list. Whose that for?

Mitsuru : well, Akihiko and Aigis of course. They should be here soo-

(The dorm door opens and i see a muscular looking young man, and a girl, also wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform.)

Muscular man : sorry we're late, Mitsuru. After i finish training, i went to refit Aigis. Oh is this the new guys?

Matthew : ... Refit? Aigis?

Muscular man - Akihiko : oh i mean to re-fit her clothes. I'm Akihiko Sanada. The ex boxing team captain of Gekkoukan. And you guys are the new transfer students, right? Good to meet you guys.

Girl in uniform - Aigis : my name is Aigis. It is a pleasure to meet all of you.

(When i heard Aigis-san's kinda monotone voice, it feels kinda weird. But because of the other think it's fine, i decided to shrug it off.)

Mitsuru : you sure are late, Akihiko.. Now now, the ramen is ready. You people should eat up.

Junpei : don't ask anymore, cause i'm gonna dig in!

Jeff : hell yeah, me too!

Cynthia : *sigh*...

Yukari : Stupei, share the ramen with the others first, THEN you can eat..

Junpei : too late!

(Looks live this is going to be a lively dinner. Our first dinner, huh...?)

* * *

-Late Night-

Mitsuru : it's past midnight. You guys should have some sleep.

Junpei : i couldn't agree more.. (Yawn)

Jeff : (burp) yeah.. Same here..

Yukari : you two..

Cynthia : *sigh* just leave them be, Yukari-kun.

Angel : ... U-uhm, i'm going back to my room now.. Goodnight everyone.

Matthew : yeah.. Goodnight.

(I decided to go upstairs. This day went by pretty fast in my opinion.)

* * *

**-14th of July 2010.-**

-Daytime-

(There's not much that i can do today. I decided to rest and prepare for tomorrow. Well.. Our first day of school at Gekkoukan, huh..?)

**_*Continue to Part 2*_**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

As you guys can see, this FanFic relies heavily on between Character dialogues (except when the Main Character is thinking to himself.). so dont expect the 'typical' FanFic dialogues. This is it for the first chapter, comments and critics are welcome :)

**Thanks For Reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Awakening

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 2 (AWAKENING)**

* * *

**-Monday, 15th of July 2010-**  
-Early Morning-

(I was already awake and getting ready for our first day of school until someone knocked the door.)

Fuuka : uhhm, Matthew-san, are you awake?

Matthew : yes, be right there..

(I opened the door to see Fuuka-san giving me a boxed onigiri)

Matthew : ...uh..?

Fuuka : u-uhm.. It's for breakfast, i already gave it to all of your friends.. A-anyway.. It's almost time for us to go.. Shall we be off?

Matthew : ... Sure.. And Fuuka-san? Thanks a lot for the onigiri.

(Fuuka-san just shyly nod at me, and i can also see her blushing while she was doing that.)

Mitsuru : your bus is already here, guys. Enjoy your first day of school everyone.

Matthew : thank you, Mitsuru-san

Jeff : (yawn) we're off, huh..?

Junpei : i still can't believe we're going to school today... My whole body's still tired..

Yukari : ah C'mon, you two.. Have some positive energy will ya?

Cynthia : i mean c'mon, Jeff, first day of school in an elite school, it's gonna be a good day, right, Angel?

Angel : uh-huh (nods)

Matthew : ...

(We got into the bus. Inside, there was a lively crowd of students looking at us when we got in. But i decided to sit alone anyway. I didn't really cared about the students that are watching me. I was looking at the Port Island's panorama when Fuuka-san decided to sit beside me. I shrug it off and decided to eat her onigiri. I can't help but notice she was looking at me while i was eating it.

Wow, in my opinion, it's delicious.)

Matthew : wow, Fuuka-san this is delicious. In my opinion, it's one of the best snacks i've had so far.

Fuuka : huh? Ohh.. Thank you..

(Fuuka-san blushly smiled at me when i said that.)

* * *

-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3-F-

Teacher : well, hello, class. Looks like some of you already knew that some students from Indonesia are transferred here. Now, before we begin, please introduce yourselves.

Matthew : ... My name is Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra. A pleasure to meet you all.

Angel : uhh.. My name is Angel.. Angel Saputra. G-good to meet you.

Teacher - Ms. Toriumi : well, a pleasure to you too, Matthew, Angel. Uhh.. Matthew, you can seat next to Fuuka, and Angel, you can sit next to Kenji, right there. Alright class, to those who haven't know me yet, i am Ms. Toriumi, i'm your homeroom teacher for this year.. We ar-

(I can sense this'll be a interesting year after all. Then school happened.)

-2nd Break-

Fuuka : Matthew-san, Angel-kun, shall we tour the school now?

Angel : yes. I can also learn a bit about this school.

Matthew : ..sure.

Fuuka : i already asked Jeff-san, and Cynthia-san, they're waiting outside the class.

(Fuuka-san then proceeds to take us for a tour at the school. There's a lot of stuff to do here after all. From archery range to cultural studies even to tech club)

* * *

-Noon, 11.59-  
-Gekkoukan High, Swimming Pool area-

Fuuka : ..and this is the pool.. Unfortunately it's under renovation and they're not currently accepting new members.. Uuh.. Shall we move on?

Matthew : sure.

* * *

-12.00-

(What's this? This weird atmosphere is back but now it's even stronger. My body feels heavy. And i can see something over at the pool.)

Matthew : ..?!

Fuuka : ..? H-huh?!

Angel : ah! The pool!

Cynthia : what are those?!

Jeff : F-F-Fuuka-san, is this the part of the swimming club's extra activities?

(I see some black creatures coming out of the pool. What are those actually?!)

Fuuka : oh no! E-everyone! Get out of here now!

(We ran to the exit door only to see it's blocked by a somewhat time and space barrier)

Matthew : damn, it's locked!

Jeff : oh crap oh crap oh crap!

Cynthia : what do we do now?!

Angel : can someone hear us! Please, help us!

(As we tried to open the door and scream for help, i see Fuuka-san shivering while holding something)

Matthew : Fuuka-san..? We need to- ?!

(She's holding the gun that's locked at the glass cabinet! ... Is she really going to fight them?!)

Matthew : Fuuka-san, we have to run! There's too many of them!

Fuuka : no.. I've run for long enough. It's time for me to face them. P-Please stand back...!

(She's really going to fight them!)

Fuuka : (breathing heavily) J-Juno! Protect us!

(She shot herself in the head! ... ?! A silhouette of a massive 'thing' appeared, and blocked the 'monsters' attacks.)

Fuuka : t-these monsters.. We call them S-shadows.. P-please get out of here!

Matthew : i can't just leave you here, Fuuka-san!

Fuuka : there's no use.. P-please run!

(Fuuka-san is starting to cry. And these Shadows are giving her a hard time. What should i do, what should i do, what sho- ..?!)

Fuuka : ah!

(One of the shadows tackled her 'guardian', sending her flying and then her head hits the wall, knocking her unconscious. the silhouette then disappears.)

Matthew : Fuuka-san!

(As i ran, i managed to evade some of their attacks, and got into Fuuka-san's unconscious body, i saw the gun... Should i use it..? I decided to pick it up.)

Matthew : (breathing heavily) ... W-what should i do..?

(These shadows suddenly turned and rushed for me.. I'm done for! ... ?!)

(A voice rings in my head and time stops and i see a tarot card with the number '0' written on is floating right before me.)

*Igor* : go ahead.. Use your power!

(I decided to hold the card.. The card disappears And then the gun suddenly changes shape and size. From a Luger-type looking pistol into a more modern 9mm looking. Should i use it..? I can't think now, i HAVE to use it. Time suddenly starts to flow again.)

Matthew : (breathing heavily) ...

(Just... Shoot myself in the head huh..?)

Matthew : ...

(Without me noticing, Fuuka-san's regained consciousness.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-san! T-That's not a w-weapon!

(I have to protect.. I have to protect everyone.)

Matthew : ... I know.

Fuuka : ?!

(I can see the shadows rushing towards me..!)

Fuuka : N-NO!

Matthew : ...

(Gotta calm myself down.. ... I can feel it. I can feel the power rushing through my bones. I can feel something powerful inside me. I suddenly feel calm. This is it..)

Matthew : ... PER.. SO.. NA...!

(As i pull the trigger, i can feel the inner strength of mine rushing out.. Creating.. A Persona.)

Voice of Persona - Exia : i am thou. Thou art i. From the sea of Thy soul, i've cometh. I am Exia. The God of the Seven Swords.

(Exia immediately countered the Shadow's attack, and knocking it down.)

Fuuka : ... H-huh..?!

Matthew : ... Argh!

(?! What's this!? i feel like my head is going to explode! I can see somehow Exia is starting to change too. It became something so powerful that even i can't comprehend it. It.. It's transforming. Transforming into something new.)

(The new figure only looked at me in silent then immediately charged towards the shadows.)

Fuuka : w-what..?!

(The new form of Exia is starting to kill the shadows. It's a bloody massacre. Wait i somehow know it's name.. It's name is...)

Matthew : RAISER!

(It activates a massive lightning explosion on a shadow, instantly killing it.)

Matthew : i can still see them.. (Panting heavily)

(But when i blinked, Raiser returned to his old self, Exia. Those shadows are still charging at me, i can see still two of them. It's up to me huh..?)

Fuuka : Mat-Matthew-San... I-i've fought the shadows before.. P-please stay calm and listen. Some of them h-have weaknesses. If you can pinpoint it, you can use it to your advantage.

Matthew : alright Fuuka-san.. But please don't move too much. I'll take care of this. Angel, can you take care of her for me?

Angel : u-uh.. O-okay!

(Angel and Jeff carried Fuuka-san to the locked exit door. They're at a safe distance now.)

Matthew : i.. Am.. Thou..

(Exia appeared again. He uses his largest 'turning sword' that is sheatted on his right forearm, to instantly slash a shadow into 2. I-i can feel it.. He wants to use it..)

Matthew : EXIA! RE-CODE, ZIO!

(Exia used the similar technique used by Raiser, although not as powerful. The shadow bounced off the floor, due to the massive lightning impact. Looks like it's his weakness.)

Fuuka : now's your chance! Finish it, Matthew-san!

Matthew : Exia! Do it!

(Exia responded immediately by cutting through the shadow using it's largest sword.)

Matthew : (panting heavily) are.. There.. More of them..?

Fuuka : i.. I don't sense any Shadows anymore..

Matthew : (panting) ... A-are you alright..? Fuuka-san..? Everyone?

Fuuka : i ... I am..

Matthew : thank... Goodness..

(The gun disappeared from my hand, then my head suddenly felt really dizzy, and then, everything starts went dark.. Am i... going to die here? ... I can also hear someone's voice.. Getting much harder to hear... Everything is going even more darker.)

Everyone : Matthew..!

Fuuka : Matthew-san!

Matthew : F...uu...ka...-san...

(I can't see anything anymore.)

* * *

-Unknown-  
-Velvet Path-

Matthew : ..huh?

Igor : welcome back to the Velvet Path, dear  
guest. Do not be alarmed. You are still alive. We used this chance to summon you here again.

Matthew : what is it, now, can you explain what happened to me back then?

Igor : you summoned your Persona. The inner-power sealed beneath you. A Persona contains one life's hardships, but as you know, hardships can be taken in form to make you stronger. You faced your fear, and summoned it to help you.

Matthew : so that's why..

Igor : Persona's power are also stronger when supported by your friend's bonds. The stronger the bond, the stronger your Persona will get.

Matthew : i-i understand.

Igor : It seems that your journey is far more complicated after all. But after this, you may come to this path at your own will. (Chuckle) well, until then, farewell.

(Everything then went back to dark. I can't feel anything anymore. I feel tired though. I need to rest...)

* * *

**-Saturday 20th July 2010-**  
-Pauwlonia Hospital-  
-Daytime-

(I feel like that i have to wake up.. I sense a presence beside me..)

Matthew : ...ugh.. Where am i..?

Fuuka : ...! M-matthew-san! You're awake! Please don't move too much yet, i'll call the doctor..!

Matthew : no, it's okay, Fuuka-san. I'm fine. Just a little bit dizzy.

(Looks like i'm in a hospital. And i was bed-ridden. I saw Fuuka-san, her head is bandaged. She is sitting right beside me holding a box. I guess i should say sorry. I should stand up.)

Fuuka : do you need any help, Matthew-san..?

Matthew : no, no. I'm fine, really.

Fuuka : are you sure?

Matthew : i'm sure.. Umm what about the school incident?

Fuuka : Mitsuru-senpai just said that we both fell into the empty pool.

Matthew : i-i see.. Listen, about what happened at the school, i'm sorry.

Fuuka : why are you saying sorry about it, Matthew-san?

Matthew : because of us, you almost died.

Fuuka : but if it isn't because of you, we'd all probably won't be alive by now. So.. T-thank you. H-here, you can have this.. It's a 'thank you' gift from me..

(Fuuka-san gave me the box. I decided to open it. It's consists of some rice balls being shaped into a cute formation)

Matthew : ... W-wow thanks.

Fuuka : you're welcome. But i think i should be the one saying thank you right now.. S-so thank you.

Matthew : anytime.. After all.. I couldn't let someone i cared for get hurt in front of my eyes, after all.

Fuuka : ...?! U-uhm.. T-thank y-you

(Fuuka-san immediately blushes after i said that. She's shy.. But i can sense her care for me.)

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : I am thou, and thou art i. Thou has been blessed with the power of the Priestess Arcana.

*Igor* : (chuckle) your new social link.. Well, keep building it, and your power will eventually grow. You'll see it for yourself.

(The voices disappears)

(For some reason the distance between me and her is starting to decrease.. U-uh.. Am i starting to blush myself? ... ... ... .- ?! Someone opened the door. Fuuka-san immediately backed up a bit from me. It's the dorm mates)

Fuuka and Matthew : ... ?!

Junpei : Hey! Are we... Uuh.. Interrupting you guys..?

Matthew : uuh-

Fuuka : no-no i-it's fine..! R-really!

Junpei : uhh... Okay.. ? I guess? Well anyway it's good to see you back in action, Matthew.

Jeff : yeah, we're worried sick when you passed out back then. We thought you died back then.

Cynthia : you're even out for almost a week now. Today's Saturday.

Angel : but don't worry, the doctor says you'll be fine..

Mitsuru : well, i know you'll have lots of question.. So i'll explain everything anyway..

(Mitsuru-san began to explain how the shadows originated. But the old 'headquarters', Tartarus got destroyed last January. She began to explain the S.E.E.S organization. Formed at 2007 to fight the shadows.. But looks like this disbanded organization will be brought back to life with these shadows coming back. She also explains that Aigis isn't actually a human.. She's not a human? She said she's the 7th Generation Shadow Suppression Weapon. She's ... A robot..? But all of these guys, including Fuuka-san and Akihiko-san are ex-SEES.)

Mitsuru : ... As you can see, with these new shadows threatening our world, we'll need much more strength. So.. Please, will you join us?

(At this rate, she's right. Our world is in danger, after all.)

Matthew : .. Alright.

Mitsuru : (chuckles) i'm glad you accepted our offer that quickly. Now, you'll need an evoker and the official SEES shoulder banner, it's locked in your room.

Matthew : Evoker? You mean this gun?

(As i said 'this gun', the gun appeared in my hand)

Mitsuru : ..?! How'd you that? You already had one?

Matthew : this is Fuuka-san's..

Fuuka : b-but you can keep it..

Mitsuru : i see. That Evoker is also different than the others. I agree. You should keep a hold unto it. As for you, Yamagishi, i'll give you another evoker.

Matthew : i see.. Alright. But what about my friends?

Mitsuru : i don't know if they had their Persona yet.. But i think since they can see the shadows, i think they have the potentials.

Matthew : ...

Akihiko : well, we're not gonna get anymore answers here and now. Let's go back to the dorm..

(I got discharged from the hospital. Looks like i'm going to join these guys after all.)

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(The SEES members are gathered at the lounge, looks like we're going to discuss the matter about the shadows.)

Akihiko : alright, based on the data we got so far, this 'pool' looks like the new 'Tartarus'. It looks like the parallel version of the original. Instead of ascending, this Tartarus descends downwards. Also consists of hundreds of floors.

Aigis : the type of shadow we managed to encounter's also different from the normal shadow versions we fought on Tartarus.

Yukari : they seem much more stronger.

Junpei : meh, but that means real challange! I've been looking for some of that!

Fuuka : but these shadows aren't normal, Juno even need longer time to actually scan them.

Mitsuru : yes. So we've reached a conclusion, we have to enter the Tartarus and stem and / or destroy the Shadows core deep inside. For that, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad is now no longer disbanded. We're bringing it back. The 2nd Generation SEES.

Akihiko : since Matthew's Persona is the strongest, he's the most resistant during the fight, and his potential has surpassed all of us, i'll appoint him to be the new Field Leader of our team.

Matthew : m-me? Are you sure?

Junpei : why not? You've done great at your awakening!

Yukari : your Persona's skill is also way beyond average. Even surpassing all of our Persona's power combined. You'll be a great leader!

Fuuka : i-i'm sure you can do it, Matthew-san i believe in you.

Aigis : they're right, you will be a great addition to our team.

Akihiko : you'll do just fine. Trust me.

Mitsuru : i agree. You'll be a great one.

Matthew : .. Alright.. I guess.

Mitsuru : alright tonight's meeting has come to an end, you all should rest. We'll continue this tomorrow.

(I decided to go back to my room. But when i arrived at my room, i noticed the evoker is missing from the glass cabinet. Probably it was given to Fuuka-san. So i decided to shrug it off. Well.. Better rest and get ready for tomorrow.)

Continue to part 3.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

2nd chapter is done :D i have too much spare time at my hands. i'll try to upload as many of these somewhat weird story of mine as soon as possible. Please feel free to comment or critic me :). OH and, yes the main character's Persona Exia and Raiser IS a material taken from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. they will share the same name and the same looks also the characteristics. and the way how the New Evoker appear or Disappear is similar on Borderlands 2's 'Tediore' guns's 'Digistruck' system. I reccomend you watch how the pistols were reloaded. and then you can get your own idea of how the new 9mm looking Evoker appear in the new SEES Member's hands.


	3. Chapter 3 : Jeff

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 3 (JEFF)**

* * *

**-Sunday 21st of July 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor-

(As i walked out of my room, i see Jeff.. He has this weird face he looks uneasy.. I can see cold sweat dropping from his body. I decided to check on him.)

Matthew : hey, Jeff, are you alright? You don't look so well..

Jeff : ... I'll show you.. I'll show you!

Matthew : ..?! Huh?! Wh-

Jeff : REMEMBER IT!

(Jeff then ran downstairs. What's wrong with him?!)

-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(I see the SEES members talking to each other, but i don't see Jeff.)

Mitsuru : oh, Matthew, over here. We're having a briefing.

Matthew : um, has anyone seen Jeff?

Mitsuru : he left the dorm just now. Weirdly, without saying a word.

Junpei : yeah he didn't even say hi or something.

Yukari : looks like he's in a rush.

Fuuka : but i can tell, something's not right with him.

Aigis : i detect an increase in Blood Pressure in Jeff-san's body.

Akihiko : and he looked pissed off.

Matthew : ...

Mitsuru : well, forget about that for a while. We're going to Tartarus today. Everyone prepare yourselves, we'll go at 11.00 sharp.

Matthew : but the school gates..?

Mitsuru : don't worry, that's taken care off. We already had the copy of the original key to the school, since we had to use it to go to the original Tartarus. Now you'd better prepare yourselves. Who knows what'll happen in there.

(I decided to go back to my room. I think i'll bring some medical supplies and some first aid kid. Just for emergencies.. And.. Oh.. Fuuka-san's box of onigiris... Someone's knocking the door.)

Matthew : be right there..

(It's Fuuka-san)

Fuuka : uum, Matthew-san, it's time to go.

Matthew : alright.. Are you coming too?

Fuuka : yes.. But my Persona, Juno's only specialized in tactical support. And does not have any offensive capabilities. Maybe i'll just stay at the entrance and call you with my Persona if something that should be noted happens.

Matthew : okay.. But Fuuka-san, please don't push yourself too hard. Your head is still bandaged right? It makes me worried about you.

Fuuka : ..o-okay.. U-uhm you too, Matthew-san. We don't know what will happen in Tartarus.. S-so please be careful.

Matthew : i will.. Let's go.

(Downstairs, i see everyone already getting ready at the front door.)

Akihiko : all set?

Aigis : yes. I am ready.

Junpei : better than ever!

Yukari : i'm good.

Fuuka : uh-huh.

Matthew : ... (Nod)

Mitsuru : i won't be joining you people today. I have some business with officer Korusawa. So i won't be able to support you.

Akihiko : heh, we're already more than enough. Let's go!

Everyone : yeah!

* * *

-12.07 (Noon) - Unknown-  
-'Pool' - Tartarus Entrance-

(?! Tartarus looks like a clock tower, only it's descending hundreds of floors downwards. This place also has this 'eerie' atmosphere in it. While i was studying and scanning the room, i see a velvet colored door. Is this..?! I'm using the Velvet key now. ... A bright light blinds me as the door opens...)

-Velvet Path-

(As i expected.. This IS the door to the Velvet Path.)

Igor : welcome to the Velvet Path, looks like you have now come here at your own will. Now, what do you require from our services, dear guest?

Matthew : actually i.. Want to ask a question.. You called me here numerous times, explaining things that i barely understand, what is it actually that you want from me? Sorry if i sound kind of disrespectful.

Igor : no, not at all.. (Chuckle) Theo, if you may..

Theodore : well, we don't want anything from you, dear guest. We call you here to explain our services to you, and to help you during our journey. Our services are to unlock the potential of the Arcanas. Do you hear voices in your head while you are with your friends? That's us. Unlocking the true potential of each Arcana, one by one. All we ask in return is that you are available when we summon you here.

Matthew : i-i see.. Thank you. I think that's it for now..

Igor : well, 'till we meet again.. (Chuckle)

(Everything went dark..)

-Tartarus Entrance-

(I hear someone calling me.. I'm regaining my vision and my hearing.)

Fuuka : Matthew-san? Matthew-san!

Matthew : ...h-huh..? What?

Fuuka : are you alright? You spaced out for some time back then.

Matthew : huh? But i enter-

(... Wait, i think i'm the only one who can actually see and enter the Velvet Path. She can't see it.)

Matthew : uh.. Nevermind.

Junpei : you sure?! Don't tell me you're chickening out now!

Yukari : of course he won't, Stupei.

Matthew : i wouldn't do that, Junpei-kun.

Akihiko : Aigis, Fuuka, do you guys see or sense anything in here?

Aigis : no.. I don't see any abnormalities.. For now.. How about you, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka : now that you mention it, Aigis, i think i've actually sensed someone or something in here. Looks like someone is here before us!

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : then we can't waste a single minute. That person maybe in danger right now, or even being attacked by the Shadows. We have to move now!

Everyone : mm! (Nods)

Matthew : Fuuka-san, i'll trust you with the entrance and communications. Should anything important happens, let us know, but don't force yourself, alright?

Fuuka : uh-huh, i understand! Now please hurry!

Matthew : everyone, let's go!

Everyone : right!

(We entered the Tartarus.. Inside, there's a long maze.. In the end of the maze, there's a stairs that leads into the deeper parts of Tartarus. But for now, we need to focus on searching for that person. Time is critical. We need to hurry..)

* * *

*AT THE ENTRANCE*

Fuuka : ... ... ... ..-? ?! Huh?! W-wait.. Is this..?! O-oh no! I need to tell the group! Everyone can you hear me?! Oh no.. The shadows are interfering with my Persona's ability to communicate. ... I've made up my mind. I'm going too.. I've run for long enough.. (Enters the Tartarus)

* * *

*TARTARUS FLOOR -4*

(Everyone is using their persona.)

Akihiko : Caesar!

Aigis : Athena!

Junpei : Trismegistos!

Yukari : Isis!

(Amazing.. So this is the power of the original SEES' Persona-Users. It's dealing massive damage to the shadows around us. But it's not enough.. Looks like it's my turn.. The Evoker appeared in my hand again..)

Matthew : let's do this! (Uses Evoker)

(Exia appeared, he uses his large blade to cut through these shadows again.)

Matthew : EXIA! Re-Code-Zionga!

(Re-Code-Zionga? As if i knew the name of the techniques.. It's dealing somewhat a moderately high lightning area of effect damage..)

Akihiko : nice.. i knew you could do it.

Aigis : i sense something is approaching us! B-but this is..

Junpei : is it a shadow?!

Yukari : be on your guard everyone!

Matthew : i know this.. This is not a shadow.. This is..

Matthew and Aigis : Fuuka-san!

Everyone :?!

(Fuuka is running to us while being shielded by Juno against the Shadows' attacks.)

Fuuka : e-everyone! I- Ah!

(Damn, she's trapped by a massive shadow. This shadow is.. It's going to physically attack her! I'd better do something to save her..)

Matthew : EXIA! Raise your shield, and head to Juno's position, NOW!

Akihiko : ! don't tell me he's going to-

Junpei : you idiot! That shadows power is way beyond yours!

Yukari : ...he's really going to use his Persona as a shield?!

Aigis : wait!

(I didn't care about everyone's opinion, and still commands Exia to do so. Exia responded immediately, it's gonna rough. I'd better brace Fuuka-san too..)

Matthew : FUUKA-SAN!

(Exia raises his left hand shield, trying to block the incoming physical attack from the large shadow, while i grab her, folds her around my arms and shields her with my back..)

Matthew : Brace!

Fuuka : ah!

*BANG*

(! ... The shadow managed to crack the shield and damage Exia's arm..!)

Matthew : arrgh!

Fuuka : M-Matthew-san..!

Matthew : i-i'm alright..

(B-but i can see Exia's determination.. He's still holding.. ...?! He says.. He wants to use all of his seven swords..)

Matthew : you really..? Alright. EXIA! Execute the Seven Sword Attack, now!

(Exia's left hand recovered, and then proceeds to punch back the Shadow. The attack begins with a Re-Code-Zionga a moderately high Lightning attack on the shadow, then he proceeds to throw one of his smaller swords to the shadow. Then quickly tackled him with his second sword. He then threw his 3rd and 4th larger sword.. After than he uses his 5th and 6th even larger swords to slash the enemy two times and stabs him with it. Now's the time.)

Matthew : ... EXIA!

(Wait- he wants me to have to honor to use his 7th sword? I-i can feel it too.. His swords move by hand's direction. Alright..)

Matthew : this is it!

(Exia kicked the shadow to mid-air, and then he flies him self.. It's time.. He drew his seventh sword..)

Matthew : hit me once.. I'll pay you back a THOUSAND FOLD!

(Exia stabs through the shadow with the seventh sword..)

Matthew : NOT YET!

(Exia's eyes turns blue from green. Our mind merges into one.. I can feel that i'm moving Exia with my own body.. This is it! Exia slashes the Shadow to half with his seventh sword, effectively killing it.)

Matthew : (heavy panting) tch.. (Collapses)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-san!

(Everyone then gathers around me and Fuuka-san.)

Matthew : i-i'm fine.

Akihiko : no, you're not.

Aigis : i can detect injuries in both of your bodies, Matthew-san, Fuuka-san.

Junpei : don't act tough, you should rest. We should rest too.

Yukari : i kinda agree.. A 10 minutes rest to regroup is also a good idea. Now let me take a look at that wound. Both of you.

(We then agreed to have a 5 minutes rest on the spot.)

Matthew : (pant)(pant) h-here you can have my first aid kid, Fuuka-san..

Fuuka : ..?! But you're much more in the critical condition now!

Matthew : you know.. At this kind of situation, i'm much worried on your condition, Fuuka-san. Even more than mine. Yukari-san.. Can you give this to Fuuka-san?

Yukari : you sure, Matthew-kun?

Matthew : i'm sure. Besides i should have some emergency medical supplies here..

Yukari : all right..

Fuuka : ... U-uhm Matthew-san..

Matthew : it'll be alright.

(I then help myself with some emergency medical painkillers and bandages for my left hand. I decided to share the onigiri with everyone. And have a small briefing while we're eating.)

Akihiko : so.. Why do you come after us, Fuuka? You know it's dangerous.

Junpei : yeah, why can't you contact us with your persona from the entrance?

Yukari : there.. These bandages should hold your wounds for now.. But you two should get to the hospital after this.

Fuuka : u-um thank you, Yukari-chan. I-i can't contact you all from the entrance because of these shadows are interfering with my abilities. But there's something that you all should take a look at.

Aigis : i agree.. My persona also can't sense the area.

Matthew : so.. What's that?

Fuuka : ... The person who entered the area is... Jeff-kun!

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : what?! He's here before us?!

Fuuka : a-and.. If i'm correct, he's being cornered by a massive body of shadow..! He's in the floor just below us!

Matthew : then we need to hurry! Everyone let's go!

Everyone : right!

* * *

*TARTARUS FLOOR -5*

(After we went down the stairs, we see Jeff being cornered by a bunch of shadows!)

Jeff : you guys won't stop me! I'll show him!

Matthew : Jeff! Can you hea- ?!

(The shadows are merging to become one solid body. ... It's! It's also Jeff!)

'Jeff' : hello there, me.

Jeff : what?! Who are you?!

'Jeff' : who am i? (Evil laugh) of course i am you..

Fuuka : everyone.. Stay back.. This.. 'Jeff'-kun has a massive amount of dark energy surrounding it!

Everyone : ?!

Jeff : don't be a smart-ass! I'm me and you're you! Why do you say that you're me anyway?!

'Jeff' : because.. I know everything about you.. I'm a part of you..

Jeff : ?! W-wha..

'Jeff' : be honest, me.. You came here because of your jealousy.. You want to prove your strength to everyone.. That you had the potential.. More importantly, you want to show 'him' that you're stronger right?

Jeff : ... N-NO! That's not true!

'Jeff' : and for that reason, you stole the evoker from his room and ran away from the dorm to get here earlier... RIGHT, ME?!

Matthew : ..?! W-what?!

Jeff : no, No.. NO! That's not true! That's NOT TRUE..!

Fuuka : M-matthew-san.. Jeff-kun..

Matthew : ...

'Jeff' : ACCEPT IT. I'M YOU..!

Jeff : NO.. YOU'RE NOT ME!

'Jeff' : hmhmhm wahahaha.. HAHAHA! That's right! I'm myself now! I can feel it! Haahahahahhaha!

Everyone : ..?!

(The Dark Jeff is transforming into a large shadow! It's enormous!)

Jeff : w-what..

(Jeff faints as the shadow is getting bigger..)

Jeff's Shadow : .. I.. Am a shadow.. A true self.. I am free.. I'm now myself.. Not him anymore.. No one will take my freedom! No one!

Fuuka : i-it's going berserk!

Matthew : ... Everyone.. Get ready.. We're saving Jeff.

Akihiko : heh.. I like that. Now that's how a leader act.

Junpei : damn right we are! Hold on Jeff! We're coming

Yukari : we won't back down here!

Aigis : that's a good decision, Matthew-san.

Fuuka : mh-hm! (Nods)

Matthew : ... Let's go.

Everyone : alright!

Jeff's shadow : no one.. No one! NO ONE WILL TAKE A MAGICIAN'S FREEDOM!

(It's attacking! It's using a fire-based element!)

Junpei : i got this! Trismegistos!

(Junpei-kun's Persona is blocking the fire attack)

Jeff's shadow : little pest!

(Now it's attacking with lightning based elements!)

Akihiko : Caesar!

(Akhiko-san's persona is somewhat absorbing the lightning attacks.)

Jeff's shadow : damn it! Get away from me!

(Wind based elements now..)

Yukari : Isis! Now!

(Yukari-san's persona is nullified the wind attacks.)

Jeff's shadow : ARGH! GET AWAY!

(Ice elements..)

Aigis : .. Athena!

(Aigis-san's persona is taking some of the damage for me..)

Fuuka : Aigis!

Aigis : ungh.. I-i am fine!

Akihiko : well, what are you waiting for?

Junpei : he's your friend isn't he?

Yukari : save him, then, we got this!

Aigis : now's your chance, Matthew-san!

Fuuka : go, Matthew-san! We believe in you! Save Jeff-kun!

Matthew : ... Everyone... Right..!

(I see a Priestess tarot card floating in front of me. I hold it and it turns to my personal evoker.. It's time...)

Matthew : Jeff maybe annoying sometimes.. But he's a lot of a better person than that! (Uses evoker)

(It's not Exia this time.. It's..)

Matthew : UNICORN!

Everyone : ?!

(A different persona appeared.. This time, i'll.. I'll use this power to save him!)

Matthew : Re-Zionga!

Akihiko : is.. Is-

Yukari : this-this is.. He..

Junpei : hi-his Persona..

Fuuka : it changed..?!

Aigis : h-he has the 'Ability' within him, too..?!

(My attacks inflicts some damage to the shadow)

Jeff's shadow : arggh! Stay away you pest!

(It's going to use a physical attack..!)

Matthew : EXIA!

(Exia appeared, then he blocked the attacks.)

Jeff's shadow : why do you help him..? He betrayed you and used you to gain power of himself..

(Exia is getting ready for the 7 swords attack.)

Matthew : even though he done that..

(1st and 2nd sword..)

Matthew : he's..

(3rd and 4th sword)

Matthew : ..still..

(5th and 6th sword..)

Matthew : ..MY..

(7th sword.. Exia's eyes are turning blue again.. This is it! Without me noticing, Jeff already regained some of his consciousness during the battle..)

Matthew : FRIEND!

Jeff : ..?!

Matthew : HARGH!

(Exia slices the shadow 2 times..)

Matthew : UNICORN!

(Unicorn shocks the shadow one time..)

Matthew : NOW, FINISH IT, EXIA!

(Exia re-appeared with his striking blue eyes, he slices the shadow into half.. The shadow 'calmed' itself down a bit and returned to 'Jeff''s form)

'Jeff' : ...

Matthew : everyone, be on your guard.

Everyone : right!

Jeff : it's alright..

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : ... I understand, Jeff.

(Jeff, then reduces the distance between him and his shadow.)

Jeff : listen.. It's true how i stole your Evoker, Matthew.. I think it was the jealous part of me who took over.. I.. I just want to prove myself to all of you guys.. Especially to you, Matthew.

Matthew : ...

Jeff : that's right.. All what you said was right. Maybe it was just me who was afraid to accept the truth.. But it never gonna change the actual truth, right? Yeah.. You are me..

'Jeff' : ... (Nod)

('Jeff's shadow transformed into something. It's A.. A Persona.. A Persona, huh..? Looks like he already faced his life hardships after all..)

Jeff : isn't that right, ..Kyrios..? (Collapses)

Matthew : Jeff!

Jeff : M-Matthew.. Listen.. I'm sorry.. I really do..

Matthew : that's fine, Jeff. I've already forgiven you from the start..

Jeff : t-thanks..

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : i am thou. Thou art i. Thou has been blessed with the power of the Magician Arcana.

Igor : another one has faced his life's hardships, eh? (Chuckle) well, you see, when someone is ready for the truth and decided to face the hardships of life, he too, shall awaken his Persona..

(The voices disappears.)

Akihiko : c'mon.. Let's get out of here..

Fuuka : Akihiko-senpai's right..

Yukari : yeah and we need to bring you three to the hospital..

Junpei : i'm tired too.. This Tartarus is taking a beating on me..

Aigis : it seems the atmosphere is heavier than original Tartarus.. Maybe this is due to the pressure.. The more we descend the pressure increases as well..

Akihiko : then let's call it a day.

(We got out from the Tartarus. Surprisingly, the time is still 12.07!)

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : it's still noon..

Akihiko : impossible.. We've been there for at least an hour.

Junpei : yeah.. This is weird..

Akihiko : but first things first.. We gotta get these guys to the hospital.

(Me, Fuuka, and Jeff was bed rested for the whole day.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm Ground Floor-

Mitsuru : good to have you all back.

Akihiko : we need to debrief what happened today..

Mitsuru : i've already ordered us some pack of Bentos from the Pauwlonia Mall. We can discuss it while we eat.

(Akihiko-san then proceeds to explain what happened in the Tartarus.)

Mitsuru : time.. Stopped? But i was talking to Officer Kurosawa at that time. And i didn't noticed that the time has stopped..

Akihiko : looks like it only stopped when we entered the pool.. Everything outside of the pool area just stops when we entered. And time flows again when we exited the Tartarus.

Mitsuru : i-i see.. Anyway. Jeff.. I heard your Persona has awaken. And your Persona skills are similar to Matthew's.. So.. Will you be joining us? The extra strength will be needed to destroy this Tartarus.

Jeff : i.. I will. Heh, just look, Matthew, you just gained a rival. I'll do my damn best to defeat these shadows.

Matthew : hah..

Aigis : b-but.. Matthew-san.. Your ability..

Everyone : ?!

Akihiko : that's right. You have the same ability as him, and Aigis.

Aigis : ...

(Aigis-san let's out a sad sigh.)

Matthew : the what ability?

Aigis : the 'Wild Card'. The ability to use multiple Personas. I also had the ability to do so.

Matthew : ..?!

Aigis : to mention that.. Have you been summoned by an old man into the 'Velvet Room'? It looks like an elevator..

Matthew : well.. It's not an elevator.. Mine's an empty path.. It's called the Velvet Path.. I'm summoned by an old man named.. Igor.. Was it.. Yeah.. It was sir Igor.

Aigis : !

Matthew : you know him, Aigis-san..?

Aigis : that man gave us the power to summon that multiple Personas. That means you are not the usual Persona user.

Matthew : .. Really..?

Aigis : i'm positive..

Mitsuru : whatever the result of today's exploration should be noted, and taken seriously. I think our Personas are getting too weak to fight these new Shadows. So Akihiko, should we re-arrange our formation of attack?

Akihiko : sure.. Matthew, you and Jeff will be our Vanguard.. With Matthew still being the leader.

Jeff : so i'm playing second banana?! Hell yeah! I knew i'll be it, now i can look cool during battles an- ...

Junpei : ...

Yukari : ...

Mitsuru : ...

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

Akihiko : ...

Aigis : ...

Jeff : why's everyone so quiet? ... This is awkward..

Akihiko : ... Yeah.

Jeff : ooo..kay?

Akihiko : anyway.. You guys are the 2nd Generation SEES, now. We expect the best from you guys..

Matthew, Jeff : right!

Akihiko : and Fuuka, you're acting as the team's Tactical Support again.

Fuuka : u-uh.. Alright.

Akihiko : that wraps the debriefing for this evening.

Mitsuru : you all have school tomorrow, right? You should get some sleep. Today's already a long day for you all.

Everyone : right.

**Continue to part 4.**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

here's chapter 3 of 'The untold Journey' Series. as you can see, there seems to be some hint of someone to be paired with someone :p. please feel free to critic and comment this somewhat weird story of mine :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Friendship Blooms

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 4 (FRIENDSHIP BLOOMS)**

* * *

**-Monday, 22nd of July 2010-**  
-Gekkoukan High, 3F-  
-Morning-

Fuuka : Matthew-san, are you alright? You still don't look so good.

Matthew : i'm fine, thanks Fuuka-san. Are we going to Tartarus today?

Fuuka : i think no.. Akihiko-senpai we're not going there today, since everyone is still on their recovery process from the last battle..

Matthew : i see..

Mr. Edogawa : you there.. The new student, and Ms. Yamagishi.. Can you keep it down..? You're interrupting the class.

Matthew and Fuuka : y-yes, sorry sir.

(School happened)

-Lunch break-

(I haven't really get a feeling of the school yet. I decided to tour the school personally.)

Matthew : ...

(Hmm.. 'Tech club.. Accepting new members, join us on Mondays and Wednesdays after school'.. I think i'll check out later.)

(Sports team ... No.. I've had it with the pool incident. I decided to let it pass.)

(I think that's it.. I'm not into anything yet.)

-Daytime-

Mr. Ono : let me explain to you about the Sengoku-era.. Ahh.. The bloody, yet interesting part from the history of Japan..! It's always gives me an honor to explain this part to all of you students.

(Why is the teacher wearing a sengoku-era war helmet..? Is he so obsessed to it?)

Mr. Ono : YAMAGISHI! Stand up! What are you doing staring at that boy beside you?! I bet you don't even know the most famous history of Japan! Tell me! Who was killed by Mitsuhide Akechi during the battle of Kyoto?!

Fuuka : ?! Uuhm..

(I think i have to give her the answer.)

Matthew : (whispers) psst.. Fuuka-san.. It's Nobunaga Oda.

Fuuka : ... O-oh it's Nobunaga Oda!

Mr. Ono : hmmph! I'm glad you knew that. Cause if you don't you'll be a disgrace to this country! You may sit down!

(Fuuka-san looks really relieved)

Fuuka : ... T-thanks, Matthew-san..

Matthew : anytime..

Mr. Edo : moving on! We are now studyi-

(School Happened)

-2nd Lunch break-

(I was just about to get up from my seat and go to the canteen..)

Fuuka : Matthew-san, thanks for last time..

Matthew : anytime.. No worries about it.

Junpei : but seriously dude, don't you know who it was..?

Fuuka : i-i don't really understand the Sengoku-era..

Angel : but i'm surprised you know the answer, Matthew..

Matthew : ... Games..

(Everyone then proceeds to put their straight faces on me. The situation is becoming really awkward.)

Matthew : u-um.. Did i say something wrong?

Junpei : n-no..

Angel : ... Uum..

Fuuka : u-uh.. L-let's go to the canteen, everyone! I think you guys haven't tried the new Yakisoba noodles.. O-okay..?

(Looks like Fuuka-san is defending me from this awkward atmosphere.)

Matthew : t-thanks Fuuka-san..

Fuuka : i-it's okay..

-Canteen-

(It's pretty lively here in the canteen. I can see students come and go.. We've decided to try the Yakisoba noodles Fuuka-san recommend us. ... It's pretty delicious in my opinion. But not as delicous as Fuuka-san's Onigiri.)

Junpei : this thing's ... Okay, i guess..

Angel : it's pretty delicious..

Matthew : but i think your Onigiri is much more delicious, Fuuka-san..

Junpei : yeah, i have to agree to that.

Angel : mm-hmm (nods)

Fuuka : o-oh really..? Well.. Thank you..

Matthew : anyway, do any of you guys know the tech club?

Angel : uumm.. Not really.

Junpei : oh, i do.. Fuuka's the manager, and she's been running the club since like the start of this educational year. It's a new club.. But i don' wanna join.. Too tricky and stuff..

Fuuka : mh-hmm.. we're in need on new members too..

Matthew : i want to join..

Fuuka : !? Really? Wow, that's a relieve.. Thank you, Matthew-san. I'll book you into the club right away! We have a meeting today after school.. You can join us if you want..

Matthew : okay..

*ding dong*

Junpei : break's over.. Let's get back to class..

Fuuka : right..

Angel : mm-hmm..

Matthew : ... (Nod)

(School Happened)

* * *

-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, Tech Club-

Fuuka : u-um, everyone, today we'll be having a new member.. He's the transfer student from Indonesia.. Matthew-san.

Matthew : hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Tech club members : nice to meet you..

(I proceed to sit anywhere that's empty.. Beside that student with a sports jacket should do.)

Student with a sports jacket : yo.. Nice to meet ya, transfer student.

Matthew : nice to meet you too.

Student with sports jacket - Kaz : my name's Kazushi Miyamamoto, but you can call me Kaz.

Matthew : ... You look like an athlete, Kaz-san. Why join this club?

Kaz : well... My knee got a serious disease.. And i can't do anymore sports. So i decided to join this club.. I think this is pretty interesting as well..

Fuuka : okay.. Today, we'll make an emergency flashlight.. We can use this in case of an emergency an-

Kaz : so.. What do you think about Fuuka-chan?

Matthew : Fuuka-san? Well.. Uh.. She's my friend, and uh..

Kaz : don't tell me you have a romantic relationship with her..

Matthew : (chuckle) of course not..

Kaz : haha, you're neat, Mat-kun.. I like your style.. Let's listen to her now.

Matthew : (chuckle) right..

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : i am thou.. And thou art i. Thou has been blessed, with the power of the Chariot Arcana.

(The voice disappeared)

(Time flows fast.. It's almost dark out.)

Fuuka : ... And that's the end of our session for today.. Thank you all for coming.

Kaz : hey, Mat-kun.. You should check the Kendo-team. I hear they're in need of some members. I was once a member of that team too. It's fun, you should join! If you want, you can talk to their manager, Yuko. I'm sure she'll help you out. And if she don't just say 'Kaz sent me'.

Matthew : i'll think of it, Kaz-san. Thanks a lot.

Kaz : c'mon, don't call me a -san.. Just call me a -kun!

Matthew : (chuckle) i'll manage.

(Everyone went home. I decided to wait for Fuuka-san at the main shoe locker.)

Fuuka : thank you for waiting for me, Matthew-san.

Matthew : ah no problem. it's fine.. Shall we go now?

Fuuka : right.

(We decided to walk home together.)

Fuuka : ... I-i.. I'm not so feminine.. Aren't i..?

Matthew : .. Hmm?

Fuuka : i mean.. I'm sure a lot of girls would like to have an activity like cooking, and knitting and photography. But i'm interested in technology.

Matthew : that's fine by me..

Fuuka : even my whole family.. ; the Yamagishi Clan, mostly works as a doctor. Except my parents.. I..i look like the odd one out..

Matthew : Fuuka-san.. Follow your heart. If you love technology, then you can keep it that way. But if you want to learn more activities, i can help.

Fuuka : ... T-thank you.. But i really want to try things out on my own from now on.. I mean, i can make rice balls.. I'm sure i can do more than that.. I just to believe in myself.

Matthew : (chuckle) that's the spirit.

(We talked a lot on our way home.)

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(We arrived at the dorm together. There's no one at the lounge except Junpei-kun, Cynthia, and Angel.)

Junpei : what's up, you two..?

Angel : welcome back..

Cynthia : hey, hey..

Fuuka : uumm, where's everyone?

Junpei : scavenging for food..

Matthew : don't we usually ordered our food from the strip mall..?

Cynthia : didn't you hear the news? The Iwatodai Strip mall caught on fire, due to the exploding gas tank from the Burger store.

Angel : so.. We're now out of food.. (Sigh)

Junpei : darn it.. I'm so hungry.. But i don't have any money..

Angel, Cynthia : same here..

Fuuka : ... Hmm..

(I can see something's up on Fuuka's mind)

Matthew : what are you going to do, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka : i have an idea..

(Fuuka-san then runs to the kitchen. I decided to follow her.)

Matthew : what are you doing, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka : you all mentioned how much you liked the rice balls.. Since there's no food, i'll see what i can do.

Matthew : i'll help..

Fuuka : u-um you don't have to do that, Matthew-san.

Matthew : (chuckle) it's okay..

(We are making rice balls when suddenly my hand tripped over the salt container. It falls down. I should pick it up.)

Matthew : -oh sorry. | Fuuka : i'll pick it up.

(Both of our hands reached out to pick it up, but we ended up holding each other's hands)

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

Fuuka : i'm sorry! | Matthew : sorry for that!

(But we ended up staring at each other's eyes. And as we pick up the salt, our distance between each other is decreasing..

..?! Someone's opening the kitchen door! We backed up from each other immediately.)

Angel : u-um.. What are you do...ing...? A-am i interrupting..?

Fuuka : n-n-no..! Not at all..! Eh..haha..ha..

Matthew : w-we were j-just.. Uh.. Making r-rice b-bballs! Y-yeah! Tell the guys in the lounge that it's almost ready.

Angel : ... U-uuhm.. O-okay..

(Angel awkwardly closes the kitchen door.)

Fuuka : (chuckle) (blush) thank you.. For helping..

Matthew : it's always a pleasure.

(We finished our work and returned to the lounge.. We're having some kind of a small dinner with Junpei-kun, Fuuka-san, Cynthia, and Angel.)

Junpei : as i expect from you, Fuuka, your onigiri is amazing as usual. But tonight, it's even more delicious! Tell me, what did you put inside this onigiri?

Angel : i agree.. This is one of the best dinner i've ever had..

Cynthia : this.. Is.. Perfect! I can't stop eating these!

Fuuka : i didn't put anything.. It's just a joint effort between me and Matthew-san.

Junpei : oh ho ho.. I can see you also the skill to cook, Matthew..

Cynthia : i never knew that!

Angel : mm-hmm. But this onigiri made from you two is flawless! You should make more of these next time!

Junpei, Cynthia : yeah!

(I can see a warm smile from Fuuka-san's face, then she proceeds to look at me intensely. I smiled back at her.)

Matthew, Fuuka : right!

(We then proceed to eat together. But i noticed Fuuka-san's face is a bit red.)

Matthew : Fuuka-san, are you alright? Your face looks kinda pale, and red at the same time.

Fuuka : n-no i'm fine.. Maybe just a little fever, that's all. I'll be fine.

Matthew : okay.. I guess.

(The lovely night continues..)

Continue to part 5

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey, Chapter 4 is done! this is when romance starts to bloom between the Field Leader of the 2nd Generation SEES, and the team's tactical support :). i know, i know. you may think it's kinda rushed, but i just can't help it! she's my favorite character from the series! so if you think it's starting to get weird, sorry. :( i think i should not let my imagination run wild next time. feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Feelings

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 5 (FEELINGS)**

* * *

**-Tuesday, 23rd of July 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, sports field-

(Today, our class is doing field sports. Today's 'Warm Up' practice will be lead by Mr. San..)

Mr. San : c'mon you lazy bums! Do you think this field is a bedroom?! Get up and start runnin'!

(He's.. A bit energetic. And scary. And weird. And unstable. And angry. And... I can't even describe anymore.)

Junpei : (panting heavily) why... Can't ... We .. Run... Slower...? I'm... Reaching my limit!

Matthew : (pant) (pant) ...

Angel : (pant) i.. Think.. This is.. Too much.. For a... 'Warm... Up... Practice'...

(As we run, i can see Kaz-kun cheering us from the bench.)

Kaz : C'MON! YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!

Junpei : why's he... So... Energetic... On this... He's not even.. Running! (Panting heavily)

(I haven't see Fuuka-san in a while)

Matthew : (panting) has.. Anyone... Seen... Fuuka-san...?

Junpei : (panting heavily) now... That.. You... Mention it... Yeah... Where is... She..?

Angel : (panting) i... Haven't... Seen... Her... For.. A while... Too..

Mr. San : YOU THREE! QUIT YAPPIN' AND START RUNNIN'!

(Well i guess we have no choice but to ru-)

Student : Mr. San! Someone fainted!

Mr. San : everyone, stop! Who's it?!

Student : it's Fuuka Yamagishi!

Matthew, Angel, Junpei : ?!

Matthew : Fuuka-san!

(I decided to leave the running formation and check on Fuuka-san)

Mr. San : what are you doing here?! Get back to your formation!

Matthew : well, someone has to check her condition..!

(... ... ... ?! She's burning with fever! This is bad.. Her temperature is off the charts! I have to take her to the Nurse's office!)

Mr. San : so..?!

Matthew : she's burning with fever! This is bad. It's really bad!

Mr. San : ?!

Matthew : Mr. San, i'm requesting your permission to take her to the Nurse's office!

Mr. San : alright. I'm leaving her to you! Take care of her!

Matthew : right!

(I decided to carry Fuuka-san to the Nurse's office. Inside there's Mr. Edogawa.)

Mr. Edogawa : hmm.. What's wrong..?

Matthew : Mr. Edogawa! It's Fuuka-san! She's..

Mr. Edogawa : then bring her in! I'll check her.

(Mr. Edogawa looks surprised)

Mr. Edogawa : ?! This fever is running and spreading uncontrollably! We have to get her to the hospital!

Matthew : ?! A-are you sure?!

Me. Edogawa : i'll call the ambulance, you stay here and try to cool the heat down, alright?

Matthew : right!

(I decided to put a cool towel on her forehead. She's regaining consciousness.)

Matthew : F-fuuka-san..?

Fuuka : u-uughm.. M-mmathew...-s-sann..

Matthew : please don't do anything yet. Your fever is out of control!

Fuuka : ... T-tthank you.. For.. Taking care... Of me..

(Fuuka-san closes her eyes again.)

Matthew : Fuuka-san?!

(I can hear the ambulance outside of school.)

Mr. Edogawa : it's here!

(I decided to carry Fuuka-san into the ambulance)

Mr. Edogawa : i think you should come, too. I can't leave the nurse's office and the school. I'll make sure to tell Ms. Toriumi. Just take care of her!

Matthew : yes, sir!

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(Fuuka-san is bed rested. She's already injected with the medicine, but she's not waking up.)

Matthew : Fuuka-san... Why did it have to come to this? You don't have to force yourself.. I already told you many times.

(I'm now... Holding her fever-burning hand. It's really hot.)

Matthew : b-but.. Now it's seems like it's all my fault.. Why..?

(Tears then proceeds to stream down my face.)

Matthew : you know.. i already told you that i don't want too see the people i cared for suffer in front of my eyes.. But seeing you like this.. It.. It makes me... Damn it.. Just why..?

(The tears won't stop..)

Fuuka : ... I-it's... Okay... M-matthew-san..

Matthew : !

Fuuka : i'm... Already.. Glad.. That you... Cared for me.. I.. Really do..

(Tears now comes streaming down her face. And she's holding my hand even harder..)

Fuuka : could.. You.. Please stay.. By my... Side, Matthew...-san...?

Matthew : i.. I will..

Fuuka : (sobs) t-thank you.. Thank... You.. So much..!

(Fuuka-san proceeds to cry. The tears on my face isn't stopping either. But i decided to comfort her.)

Matthew : it'll be okay.. Just please have a rest now, Fuuka-san.

Fuuka : (nods) ..mm-hmm...

(Fuuka-san then closes her eyes. But she won't let my hand go.)

Matthew : ...

(Time passes as i accompany her in the hospital.)

* * *

-Evening-

(I'm still at the hospital, staying at her side. Her hand is still somewhat holding mine. But strangely, i feel warmth and comfort everytime i hold her hand. The door opens)

Jeff : we came here as fast as we could after the school ends!

Junpei : how is she?

Aigis : is Fuuka-san alright?

Yukari : she.. Looks happy, and hurt at the same time..

Cynthia : we brought some fruits on our way here.

Angel : we think you can use something while staying here..

Matthew : everyone.. (Chuckle) Fuuka-san will be alright.. I'm sure of it. She just need some rest.

(Everyone then proceeds to look at my hand that's holding her hand)

Matthew : ...

(Everyone then just stayed in silence)

(Time flies.. It's getting dark out. I think i should come again tomorrow)

* * *

**-Wednesday 24th of July 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3F-

(The class seems different without her. I feel lonely.)

Ms. Toriumi : we're now studying the Animalia kingdom..

(It's no use, i can't focus.)

Matthew : (sad sigh) ...

Ms. Toriumi : Matthew ? What are you doing, looking at Fuuka's empty seat? I know it must be hard for you not to be with her. But please, focus on our lesson for now..

Junpei : Matthew...

Angel : (sad sigh) ...

Matthew : uh.. Right..

(School happened.)

* * *

-Lunch Break-

(Weird.. I usually want to walk round school and go to the canteen or something. But today, i just feel empty..)

Matthew : ... (Sad sigh)

Angel : cheer up, Matthew..

Junpei : yeah! C'mon, she'll be fine. I'm sure of that.

Matthew : ooh.. Yeah..

(I decided to leave the class, outside i see Kaz-kun talking to a girl)

Kaz : yo, Mat-kun, over here!

Matthew : what's wrong?

Kaz : eh, since Fuuka-chan's sick, we won't be having tech club for today.

Matthew : yeah, i knew that..

Kaz : Look, i'm sorry about your girlfriend.

(My girlfriend? Is he referring to Fuuka-san..?)

Matthew : Fuuka-san? she's not my girlfriend, Kaz-kun.

Kaz : ehh..? Okay? But i seriously thought she was yours.

Matthew : no.. (Chuckle) we're just close friends that's all.

Kaz : o-oh i see.. Anyway, i want you to meet Yuko, she's the manager of the Kendo team i've told you before.

Matthew : pleasure to meet you, Yuko-san.

Yuko : and you must be Matthew-kun. Kaz has been talking about you. Um, no need to be so formal on me.. It feels weird for someone to call me a '-san' (chuckle)

Matthew : ooh, alright, Yuko-kun.

Yuko : now that's better. Hey, i'm sorry about Fuuka. Although we don't always meet, i still kinda worried about her. I know you're feeling the same, right?

Matthew : ohh.. Yeah..

Yuko : well, cheer up! I know she'll be fine! Anyway, i hear you're interested in the Kendo team, correct?

Matthew : yeah.

Yuko : well, we have practices every Friday, you can come and join us after school. If you have any questions, just ask me or Kaz, alright?

Matthew : sure.

Yuko : oh, i have to go. Well see ya. And once again, nice to meet you, Matthew-kun!

Matthew : mm-hmm (nods)

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : i am thou.. And thou art i. Thou has been blessed, with the power of the Strength Arcana.

(The voices disappeared)

Kaz : a good girl, isn't she? She can be a hard head sometimes, but at the same time, a caring team manager.

Matthew : ... Yeah..

Kaz : well, better get going, class' gonna start soon, see you later, Mat-kun.

Matthew : uh-huh (nods)

(School Happened.. Much.. More slowly.)

* * *

-After school-

-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(Me, Jeff, Cynthia, and Angel decided to visit Fuuka-san at the hospital. She's still asleep so i decided to just sit beside her bed.)

Cynthia : i kinda feel bad for you, Matthew.

Angel : me too.. It looks like you're suffering more than Fuuka-san. I mean, she's the one that's hurting right now. But you look like you're carrying much more burden than her now.

Jeff : seriously, though, sorry to sound out of topic or disgraceful. But i'm REALLY CURIOUS. Who is she to you. I mean, what kind of feelings you have for her? I mean, you are always seen together with her here and there..

Matthew : ?!

Cynthia : idiot, why can't you pick a better time than this?

Angel : t-that's a bit too far to ask him like that, Jeff..

Matthew : it's fine.. W-well.. I don't know.. But i always got a feeling that i can trust her. I can count on her. Those feelings.. They just make me just want to stay by her side the whole time.. I don't know why.. But i don't want to lose her..

Jeff : that's love, bro..

Everyone : ?!

Cynthia : h-hey.. Jeff.

Angel : ... U-um..

Matthew : ... Is it..?

Jeff : i'm positive.. You cared for her, you don't want to lose her, you trust her with your life, and she's doing the same. That's love. Obviously.

(The atmosphere then went pretty heavy

It's getting dark out..)

Matthew : u-um i think we should return to the dorm.

Cynthia : yeah..

Angel : i-i agree..

Jeff : sure..

(We then left for the dorm.)

* * *

*FUUKA'S HOSPITAL ROOM*

Fuuka : (wakes up) ... Huh..? L-love..? Is he.. In love.. With me..? And.. Am.. I.. Really.. in love.. With him..? ...

(Time passes..

* * *

**-Thursday 25th of July 2010-**

..And passes..)

* * *

**-Friday 26th of July 2010-**  
-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, Kendo Practice Yard-

(I decided to join the Kendo team. I see Kaz-kun, sitting at the bench, and Yuko-kun giving instructions to the team.)

Yuko : everyone, say hello, to our newest member, the transfer student, Matthew-kun!

Members : hey || hi || nice to meet you || good to see ya.

Matthew : a pleasure to meet you all.

Yuko : alright, without wasting anymore time, let's begin! ... Umm, Matthew-kun come here for a sec..

Matthew : hmm, what is it?

Yuko : here's your Kendo equipment. Try these... There. Wow, it's a perfect fit. Okay, your sparing partner for today is... Takao-kun! He's right there. Go ahead, have fun and be careful!

Matthew : okay, thanks, Yuko-kun.

(I went to the area where i'm supposed to spar. There i see a tall young man, standing alone.)

Tall young man - Takao : so you're my spar..? Greetings.. The name's Takao Ishiwaki.. And you must be..

Matthew : Matthew. Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra. The transfer student. Nice to meet you, Takao-san..

Takao : ... Right.. Well, shall we begin..?

Matthew : (nods) ...

(At a flash, we have a duel between wooden sticks.. He's fast! I better not let my guard down.)

Matthew : tch.. You're good.

Takao : ... You're not bad yourself..

(Without me noticing, the whole Kendo team was looking at us having a tight duel.)

Takao : you're good.. ... But sorry..

(He slammed the sword against mine, the force was tremendous! I was almost tripped and fall outside the battle arena. But i managed to take control of myself and regain my balance just outside the border.)

Matthew : (panting) that was close..

Takao : are you going to submit..?

Matthew : (chuckle) heh.. NEVER.

(I ran towards him and slammed my wooden sword against his.)

Takao : ?!

Matthew : not yet!

(I regained my strength and the duel continues.. i even heard the whole Kendo team was cheering for one of us..!)

Kaz : GO, MAT-KUN!

Members : Takao-san will win ! || i think the transfer student is better! || Takao will sure win this.

Yuko : wow.. Those two amazing.. But Mat-kun's even better.. He's doing really good on his first match against the best member of this team!

Kaz : that's why i got a feeling that he'll win this! GO MAT-KUN!

(The sticks then slammed against each other then we were pushed back to the border.)

Takao, Matthew : (panting)...

(We both then charged against each other)

Matthew : HAARGH!

Takao : EYAARGH!

*SLAM!*

Everyone : (gasp)

(We both tripped because of the massive force that kicked in when we slammed each other's swords. And fell off the ring. It was a draw.)

Matthew : (panting) ...

Takao : (panting) ... (Chuckle) good match!

(Then i can here chatters around the team.)

Members : that was amazing || as if the new guy actually fought during the sengoku-era || these two's skills are sharp as a katana.

(I was looking at the members when Takao-san gives me his hand, telling me to stand up.)

Takao : that was a good match..

Matthew : i agree.

(Accepting Takao-san's hand, i stand up while smiling)

Takao : i respect that match. We should do it together again sometimes.

Matthew : (chuckle) alright..

Takao : but the next time we meet, you better don your skills. Cause i won't be the same!

Matthew : i'll see to that.

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : i am thou.. And thou art i. Thou has been blessed, with the power of the Emperor Arcana.

(The voices disappeared)

Yuko : alright, that marks the end of today's session, thanks for coming, all of you guys!

(I decided to return the Kendo training clothes to Yuko-kun)

Matthew : here..

Kaz : damn, dude. That was AMAZING. I would've recorded that if i could see it again..!

Yuko : he's right! For a new guy, your skills is totally beyond average!

Matthew : (chuckle) no.. It's just luck..

(It's getting dark out. I decided to return to the dorm.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(I haven't see Fuuka-san yet. There's Aigis-san, Akihiko-san, Cynthia, and Angel at the lounge.)

Angel : welcome back.

Cynthia : how's Fuuka-san?

Matthew : oh, i don't know. Today, i was training at the Kendo field. So i can't really check on her.

Akihiko : oh, you joined the Kendo team?

Matthew : that's right. But where are the others?

Aigis : Mitsuru-san said that she had some business that's need to be done with officer Kurosawa. While Jeff-san is going out to buy food for us. He should be back soon.

Matthew : i see.

(I think i'm going to visit Fuuka-san tomorrow. But i better give her something.)

Matthew : i'm going back out.

Aigis : where to, Matthew-san?

Matthew : Paulownia Mall. I'm going to buy some things.

Akihiko : don't come back so late, alright?

Matthew : right.

-Paulownia Mall-

(I decided to buy some flowers and ingredients. Then i met some friends while i'm doing so.)

Yuko : oh, hey Matthew-kun! What are you doing here? I was just having a drink at chagal. Ohh.. Are those flowers? Oh, you're sweet, haha. Are you giving it to someone?

Matthew : oh, Yuko-kun.. Hey.. Yeah.. I'll be visiting Fuuka-san tomorrow. So i decided that i should bring something for her.

Yuko : aww, that's so sweet of you Matthew-kun. I wish i had a boyfriend like you. Well, good luck with your girlfrien- i mean, Fuuka-kun, Matthew-kun! See ya later!

Matthew : see you.

(They keep saying that Fuuka-san is my girlfriend. Why?)

* * *

-Night-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(I decided to make some onigiris. But on the process, some of my fingers are cut by the knife. I spent the whole night making the onigiris for her.)

Matthew : these should do. But damn. This hurts..

(After i was done, the lounge was already empty. Looks like everyone is asleep by now. But there's a cup of instant ramen waiting by the table. Beside it, there's a note.)

Note : 'Don't push yourself too hard, dude! - Jeff'

(I decided to eat it.)

*FUUKA'S HOSPITAL ROOM*

Fuuka : looks like... I've really.. Fallen for... And... I guess, him too...

(The night passes.)

Continue to part 6

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

This chapter may look really cheesy and weird. but this is when things starts to get serious on the romance of the Main Character. Again, this may be looked really rushed, so i'm sorry if this chapter is kinda 'Out Of It'. again, Please feel free to Critic and Comment. :)


	6. Chapter 6 : The Fool and The Priestess

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 6 (THE FOOL AND THE PRIESTESS)**

* * *

**-Saturday, 27th of July 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(I was getting ready to visit Fuuka-san at the hospital. Then i decided to ask my friends.)

Matthew : i'm visiting Fuuka-san today. Anyone want to join me?

Akhiko : sorry, i can't. I'm busy with today's training.

Junpei : nah.. I want to.. But i can't..

Mitsuru : actually, i want to tell you all.. I'll be out of town.. And maybe for a long time.. So i can't participate to any Tartarus related operations. I'll leave the dorm under Akihiko's responsibilities. I'll be off now. Goodbye, everyone. As for Yamagishi, i already promised, i'll handle the hospital budgets. oh and, Matthew, please give this as my regards for her.

(Mitsuru-san gave me a bouquet of Dethorned Roses. then she left.)

Aigis : i can't. I'm scheduled for repairs and re-fit, today.

Angel : i.. Can't.. I have plans with Cynthia today.. Sorry..

Cynthia : ... Well.. Like she said.. I can't go too. Sorry.

Jeff : ah, i'm going out. But i can't visit Fuuka-san. Because i'll be heading towards the mall to buy some food for the guys at the dorm. So, sorry.

(Looks like i'm the only one who can actually visit her.)

Matthew : oh alright.

(After i picked up the flowers and the onigiris, Jeff called me again)

Jeff : hey, Matthew!

Matthew : ..?

Jeff : good luck.

Matthew : (chuckle) ... Right.

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Paulownia Hospital-

(I don't know why.. But i feel like i must knock the room first.)

Fuuka : come in..

(She's awake. So i decided to come in)

Matthew : Fuuka-san it's me..

Fuuka : o-oh.. Matthew-san..

Matthew : i've brought some onigiris ... And here's for you..

Fuuka : that's sweet of you, Matthew-san.. Actually.. I also wanted to talk to you..

Matthew : about what, Fuuka-san?

Fuuka : about the feelings we had for each other...

Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : i-i just want to make things clear.. So i want to talk to you about my feelings for you..

Matthew : F-fuuka-san...

Fuuka : actually... I cared about you too, Matthew-san.. Maybe... Much more than you think..

Matthew : ?! H-huh?

Fuuka : when the shadows appeared.. I-i.. Wanted to protect you.. But instead, you protected all of us.. You were the one who rushed for me while i was unconscious.

Matthew : i already said that.. I won't let my friends get hurt.. Even if it costs me my life.. I won't do run away from my friends.

Fuuka : but... You're becoming... Similar to him..

(I can see Fuuka-san's eyes tearing up.)

Matthew : ..him..?

Fuuka : i... I've been on someone's side before.. He's the SEES' Field Leader before you.. He's also the... Wielder.. Of the Wild Card.. He's... Exactly like you..

Matthew : w-what..?!

Fuuka : b-but.. During the last battle.. When we thought we have accomplished everything, he gave us his soul in order to protect all of us from the Fall... The end of the world..

Matthew : The Fall..?

(After she mentioned that, i remembered the 31st of January's full moon. It was chaos.. Everyone was panicking .. It feels like the end of the world. I also felt scared. But after a spectacular miracle. The chaos subsided. No one remembered the event.. Except me..)

Fuuka : and.. And.. That March.. He-... He...

(Fuuka-san can't complete her sentence.. She's starting to have some trouble breathing, and tears starts to form up on her eyes.)

Matthew : Fuuka-san..

Fuuka : ... He, went to a place where we all couldn't go.. Where i couldn't go.. So... Now.. I'm afraid... If.. Something happens to you... I can't blame anyone but myself.. So please..

(Fuuka-san then cries.. I guess the old SEES' Field Leader was hers.. And he died, so.. It was a major heartbreak for her..)

Matthew : F-Fuuka-san, please...

Fuuka : i.. I just don't want you to follow his footsteps! I just don't want you end up going somewhere that i can't go to! I.. I.. Just..

(Fuuka-san cries again.. I decided to comfort her.)

Matthew : Fuuka-san.. Listen.. I know losing someone is difficult.

Fuuka : but.. But..!

Matthew : ..and i thought i almost lost you.

Fuuka : ?!

Matthew : i know we've just met a week ago.. But you changed me. You made me realize of what i am. And... It makes me afraid to see someone i know just.. Perish in front of my eyes.. To be honest.. When you fainted, and taken to the hospital.. I thought i lost you.. i know that sounds dumb.. But I.. I .. Have a feeling for you, Fuuka-san.

(I proceed to dry her tears and hold her hands.)

Fuuka : ... Matthew-san.. I.. I also feel the same.. B-but.. I'm just afraid you might.. Go away... Somewhere..

Matthew : so that's why... I want to stay by your side, and i want you to stay by my side... Will you, Fuuka?

(I hug her.)

Fuuka : ?! ... I.. I do.. I really do .. I.. Really, really do...

(Fuuka then proceeds to hug me even harder.)

Fuuka : but promise me.. Promise.. Me.. That you.. Won't go away.. ,Matthew-kun. Please..

Matthew : i won't.. That's a promise.. And i will keep it for you, Fuuka.

(... ... ... I spent a long time with Fuuka 'till night almost fall. Today, Fuuka's checking out from the hospital. And we decided to walk home together.)

Matthew : are you sure you're fine with this, Fuuka? I mean do you want me to help you walk..?

Fuuka : no.. It's fine, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : you sure?

Fuuka : i'm sure.. Thank you.. ... You know.. When you first entered the dorm, i think you're already interested in one of your friends or Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-senpai, or Aigis.. It's just.. I'm so... 'Normal' and 'Usual' when compared to them... I mean.. I'm not feminine.. I'm.. Shy.. But still.. you picked... Me.

Matthew : no.. You're a lot more than that.. You have a great heart.. And that's enough for me..

Fuuka : (chuckle) t-thank you.. You know.. I really wanted to celebrate this..

Matthew : what? Of you being discharged from the hospital?

Fuuka : (chuckle) no.. Of me.. Being able to be with you..

Matthew : (chuckle) let's go back. Our friends are waiting.

Fuuka : yeah.. Let's go back.. Together..

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(When we got back, everyone was already waiting.. But we were not expecting...)

Everyone : Congratulations, Fuuka and Matthew!

(Well.. What a shock.)

Fuuka : e-everyone?!

Matthew : u-um.. W-what?

Junpei : we heard the news! Both of you are officially together now, right?

Matthew : b-but how..?

Fuuka : we were just...

Jeff : *clears throat* i was following you when you guys walked home.

Matthew and Fuuka : ?!

Jeff : heh, and i heard bits and pieces of it.. I knew it's time to celebrate! Don't be shy. We're happy for you both!

Angel : Jeff's right, Fuuka-san, Matthew. We're happy for you!

Cynthia : c'mon! Let's celebrate!

Aigis : you two will be a great couple. I'm positive of it.

Yukari : Aigis' right! You two are such a perfect couple!

Akihiko : well, have a long lasting relationship, you two. Congrats.

Fuuka : e-everyone..

(I can see Fuuka sheds a tear of happiness.)

Matthew : everyone.. Thanks a lot.. For everything.

(This night will become a lively one. I can feel it.)

Fuuka : i feel.. So happy.. Happy to be with everyone in here.. But more importantly, i'm happy to be with you.. It feels like you're worth all of my efforts thus far..

(I hold her hand.)

Matthew : you're worth even more.. Fuuka.. Much, much more.

Fuuka : ... T-thank you..

(While on the party Jeff called me.)

Jeff : hey dude, a toast!

Matthew : this isn't alcohol isn't it?

Jeff : of course it's not!

Matthew : haha, i was just kidding. A toast.

Jeff : but i'm surprised.. Just 2 weeks in Japan and an already intimate relationship with one of the cutest girl in the dorm.. You're amazing.

Matthew : (chuckle)... Thanks.

Jeff : i envy you, dude. Hahaa

Matthew : you like her too?

Jeff : nah.. But i like Yukari. The brunette.

Matthew : she IS pretty charming.

Jeff : (chuckle) but for now it's you who got someone first.. So congrats! Have a long lasting relationship with her!

Matthew : thanks again, Jeff.

(When i went to talk to Fuuka, Jeff and Junpei-kun suddenly yelled : ... )

Junpei and Jeff : EVERYONE, A TOAST FOR OUR FRIENDS MATTHEW AND FUUKA, MAY THEY HAVE A BLESSED LONG RELATIONSHIP.

Everyone : CONGRATULATIONS!

Fuuka : t-thank you, everyone..

Matthew : thanks for everything everyone!

(The night passes fast...)

Continue to part 7.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Finally, the Fool and the High-Priestess gets to be together now! :') i know that the relationship between them blooms too fast, but hey, it's called human feelings :p. Again, sorry if the chapter is too rushed, and feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Cynthia

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 7 (CYNTHIA)**

* * *

**-Sunday 28th of July 2010-**  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-  
-Morning-

(Akihiko-san woke us all up he said we'll have a briefing this morning so...)

Akihiko : we'll be going to Tartarus today. We haven't been able to explore the area because of Fuuka's absence. But now we're going to pay our debts to those shadows. We're gonna try to dig deep down and all out.

Fuuka : s-sorry everyone.

Matthew : it's not your fault, Fuuka. It's fine. Don't worry about it.

Junpei : just take it slow, Fuuka.

Yukari : Matthew-kun's right. It's not your fault so relax.

Jeff : but hell... I've been itching to fight one of those! I can't wait till i use my Persona!

Aigis : so, what is the plan of the attack?

Akihiko : this time, we won't barge in all at once. The shadows can detect us in numbers. If they found out we're there, they'll call for reinforcements and we DON'T want that. So i think we'll do a 4-man-team to enter the area. Matthew, you're the leader. Pick your members. And choose them wisely.

(A 4 man team huh..? I should pick them wisely if i want to stay alive.)

Matthew : they will be ...  
- Jeff : his upgraded Persona should be useful during battles. His rapid firing fire techniques will serve invaluable in the battle with the Shadows. He will also serve as the exchange for Junpei-kun's Trismegistos. Especially now we're the Vanguard of the 2nd generation SEES.  
-Aigis : her superior and wide array of weapons should give the shadows a hard time. Especially she also holds the Wild Card ability, which she can use at battles to greatly support our advance on the Tartarus.  
-Yukari : her Persona is good at making the Shadows at disarray. Her wind techniques will also help us a bunch. She will also serve as a healer, as she is the most experienced on first aid kits and her Persona also has the 'Dia' skill.

Akihiko : The team's set. You guys better get ready. We'll move at 11.00 sharp.

Everyone : right!

Fuuka : u-um everyone.. I also want to go inside the Tartarus like last time.

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : but it's dangerous, Fuuka..!

Junpei : you're crazy, Fuuka!

Yukari : Matthew-kun's right it's way too dangerous down there!

Aigis : this course of action is not recommended. The quantity of the shadows are also unknown.

Akihiko : they're all right, you'll only end up getting yourself killed.

Fuuka : i know the risk everyone, and i appreciate all of your concerns.. But from now on, i won't stay in the back. I'm tired of running. My Persona can have more accurate results when i'm near a target, also i can give the group an off-battle combat support. My Persona knows some skills such as 'Dia' and 'Tarukaja'.

Akihiko : it IS true of what she said just now.. But.. The choice is still yours, Matthew.

Matthew : ... ... Alright.. I trust you now, Fuuka. You can join us. But please, be careful and don't force yourself too much.

Fuuka : o-oh, thank you, Matthew-kun! I won't let you all down!

Akihiko : alright, the team's set. Everyone, get ready! Once again, we'll move at 11.00. I'll be waiting at the door, don't be late, all of you!

Everyone : mm-hmm!

(I decided to return to my room to prepare what's necessary. Some first aid and medicines should do. Someone's knocking the door.)

Matthew : be right there.

(It's Fuuka)

Fuuka : are you ready, Matthew-kun? Akihiko-senpai already called us to go down there.

Matthew : uh-huh. (Nod) let's go..

Fuuka : yeah... ... to be honest.. I'm kinda afraid to go down there.. Like.. I'm just afraid i'll lose myself.. More importantly, i'm much more afraid to lose you.

Matthew : that's why i'll be there to protect you. I promise. We'll made it through there alive, together.

Fuuka : ... Uh-huh! (Nods)

Matthew : let's go.

* * *

-Noon (12.03) - Unknown-  
-Pool - Tartarus-

Akihiko : the rest of us will guard the entrance. You guys good luck down there. Since Fuuka will be coming with you guys, take this Communicator. In case of something happens, we'll call you guys right away.

Attack Group : mm-hmm!

Matthew : let's go!

Attack Group : right!

(We descended tens of floors right away. Jeff's skills are better than i thought. And Aigis-san's Persona arsenal are really giving these shadows a hard time. Yukari-san is also doing the team good. And not to mention, Fuuka.)

*TARTARUS FLOOR -38*

Jeff : Kyrios!

(Jeff's Persona, Kyrios, focuses on rapid firing - high damage fire elemental attacks. It's really useful on Shadows' Crowd control. The upgraded Persona system is also makes this battle easier due to our Persona levels are somewhat higher than everyone else's.)

Aigis : Thor!

(Aigis-san's Wild Card abilty also helps the team a bunch. This is also supported with her anti-shadow weapons. It's dealing massive damage against the enemy. While she can also use Orgia mode to significantly increase her operations.)

Yukari : Isis!

(Yukari-san's Persona, Isis, is doing the team live combat support. Her persona is healing our damaged ones, while supporting us by increasing our Personas' abilities and attacks. She's also doing the enemies some good damage with her wind attacks.)

Fuuka : that shadow weakness is lightning! Now's your chance, Matthew-kun, Aigis!

(Fuuka's really doing good while staying out off the battle and giving us Off-map combat support. Her results are faster and much more accurate than before. This is going to make us to do much more easier and more accurate kills.)

Aigis : shall we, Matthew-san?

Matthew : right!

(While i doubt about my personal Wild Card abilities, but still, i can sense that my Personas are much more stronger when supported with the power of the social links sir Igor talked me about.)

Aigis : THOR! || Matthew : EXIA!

Aigis, Matthew : Twin Zio!

(That attack dealt massive damage to shadow before us, and instantly killing it.)

Fuuka : no more enemies detected in the area. Let's move on!

Attack Group : right!

* * *

*TARTARUS ENTRANCE*

? : ... I-i've been called here..

Guardian Group : ?!

? : ... I-i-... I am..

Akihiko : Cynthia?!

Junpei : h-hey? What the hell?!

Cynthia : ... I've been.. I have to go..

Akihiko : h-hey! Cynthia! Snap out of it! What are you doing here?!

Junpei : Akihiko-san's right! It's dangerous here!

Cynthia : ... I've... - Wait, where am i? What am i doing here?

*BANG!*

Akihiko : what's wrong..? ?!

Junpei : w-what the hell is that?!

Cynthia : (gasp) ?!

Akihiko : i'm calling the group.. You stay back!

Cynthia : a-alright..!

Akihiko : Junpei, looks like it's you and me! I'm contacting the group now! We just have to hold on!

Junpei : a-alright..!

...

* * *

*TARTARUS FLOOR -50*

Fuuka : good job everyone, we've descended quickly in just within an hour.

Matthew : yeah, it was thanks to you too, Fuuka.

Jeff : (pant) that was fun! And tiring.

Aigis : should we keep going? There's a teleporting station here. It should teleport us back to the entrance.

Yukari : i don't know.. What's your call, Matthew-kun?

Matthew : ... I'll... ?! A call from Akihiko-san.

Akihiko : Get Back! ... Entrance... Cynthia... Shadows... Massive! (Cut off)

Matthew : ?! A-akihiko-san?! Hello?! Please respond!

Fuuka : what is it, Matthew-kun..? ... ?! W-what is this?! I.. I can sense a massive dark energy converging at the main entrance! It's.. It's.. Attacking!

Strike group : ?!

Jeff : it what?! Then, Junpei-kun and Akihiko-san is..

Fuuka : not just that.. I can sense one more life form.. Not from our team..

Aigis : ... Then we have to hurry back!

Yukari : Aigis' right! We've no time to waste!

Matthew : everyone, use the teleporter, now!

Attack group : alright!

* * *

-Tartarus' Entrance-

(We arrived to see Akihiko-san and Junpei-kun already injured from the battle. But we only see... Wait- Cynthia?! And another Cynthia?!)

Akihiko : watch out! It's back onto its human form! But if it went berserk again, we're done for!

Junpei : that thing is way too strong for us!

Cynthia : n-no! Stay back!

'Cynthia : why? Why are you not accepting me? I already said i'm you.. SO ACCEPT ME NOW!

Cynthia : why should i?! You know nothing of me! I'm me, and you're you!

'Cynthia' : really? Then who do i know what you're feeling right now?

Cynthia : ?!

'Cynthia' : "oh.. I feel so useless. I feel like a dead weight, i want to help." HAH. But what do you really want is to show off to your friends that you can huh?! Especially because you're jealous of the 'Oh so sweet Matthew'.

Matthew, Fuuka : w-what?!

Everyone : ?!

Cynthia : No, no, no, no, NO! It's not true! I never said anything like that!

Matthew : she...

Fuuka : ... She has a feeling on.. Matthew-kun..?

'Cynthia' : NO MORE. ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM.

Cynthia : you're not me. You're not me. YOU'RE NOT ME!

'Cynthia' : hehhehe...hahahhahaha! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT..! I'M ME! I AM ME!

Akihiko : damn it! It's raging again!

Junpei : oh crap..

Matthew : everyone. Get ready..

Fuuka : Matthew-kun...

Matthew : we're going to save her.

Cynthia : you're... Not... M...

(Cynthia faints.)

Matthew : let's do this.

Everyone : hmm!

(Cynthia's shadow is transforming. Just like Jeff's..)

Cynthia's shadow : i am.. A shadow.. A true self.. Now that i'm free, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! Hahahaha!

Matthew : Exia..

(Exia appeared, instantly trying to strike her.)

Jeff : KYRIOS! GO FOR IT!

(Kyrios appeared as well. It's also going to physically attack her.)

Cynthia's shadow : tch!

(The hits were registered.. ?! It didn't do anything!)

Cynthia : ahaha! I'm not some kind of Shadow you know, now die!

(It's using ice attacks on Kyrios!)

Matthew : Exia! Protect Kyrios, now!

(The technique hits Exia instead)

Matthew : unggh!

Jeff : ..Matthew!

Fuuka : M-matthew-kun!

Matthew : i already said i'm fine! Just scan the target for me, Fuuka. Try to pinpoint it's weakness!

Fuuka : right!

Cynthia's shadow : die, die, die!

(As we endured her attacks, Fuuka is also scanning for her weakness.)

Cynthia's shadow : trying to pinpoint my weakness, huh? NO YOU CAN'T!

(It's forming a giant needle! Even Juno's shields can't hold that kind of attack! I have to do something!)

Fuuka : (gasp) ! Ah!

Matthew : NO! ... ?

(Time stops. I can see the Chariot arcana's deck floating before me.. It's offering me another power.. This is it, huh..)

Matthew : right..

(Time starts to flow again.)

Matthew : ... Please protect Fuuka... ARA-MITAMA!

(Ara-Mitama appeared, it blocked the Needle's attack)

Matthew : tch..

Fuuka : ... H-huh..? ! Matthew-kun!

Matthew : i'm fine! How's the scan going?

Fuuka : o-oh right! The shadow has an outer shell. Destroy it, and it would be defenseless!

Matthew : right...

(I can feel something.. Something new.)

Matthew : ... NOW, UNICORN! RE-CODE, ZIO'S FURY!

Everyone : ?!

(Unicorn's lightning attacks immediately turns into some kind of blade made of lightning.)

Matthew : USE IT NOW !

(The blade flies... ! What great force! The force caused by the registered hit was so great, the floor i'm standing on was shaking!)

Matthew : AGAIN!

(It attacked again.)

Matthew : AGAIN!

(It attacked again. ! The shell breaks.)

Cynthia's shadow : no! No! NO!

Fuuka : i can see it now! These inner part of the shadow is weak to fire! Jeff-kun, now's your chance!

Jeff : right! Kyrios, NOW!

Aigis : my turn, too! Asura!

Junpei : don't forget about me, Trismegistos!

Matthew : change, ... (Magician Arcana) PYRO JACK! RE-AGILAO!

(We're dealing massive fire damage to the inner part of the shadow)

Cynthia's shadow : ah, Ah! AH! IT BURNS!

(It's coming down!)

Matthew : change.. (Fool Arcana) EXIA, NOW!

(Exia appeared, with his eyes already blue.. This is it!)

Matthew : HAAAARGGH!

(Exia sliced the shadow. Turning it back to 'Cynthia' form)

Cynthia : ..huh?

'Cynthia' : ...

Matthew : stay on your guard, everyone.

Everyone : uh-huh!

(I can see that Cynthia's starting to drop her tears.)

Cynthia : i... I...

Matthew : it's okay.

Cynthia : ?!

Matthew : if you liked me from the start, then you don't have to prove anything to me. You're already a good girl, and a better friend to me. That's enough. Your heart is what matters.

Cynthia : but..

Matthew : it's okay. I understand.

Fuuka : Matthew-kun, Cynthia-kun..

Cynthia : ... I.. Guess you're right. Being jealous and get angry won't change anything. I.. Just have to move on.. And hope for the best.. Right , Me?

'Cynthia' : ...

Cynthia : it's okay.. I know.. But i finally can accept you for who you are. You're me.. Now.. And forever.

'Cynthia' : (nods)..

('Cynthia' transformed into... A Persona.. Looks like she's awakened to her resolves too..)

Cynthia : after all.. We'll be together ... Right... Seraphim..?

Matthew : Cynthia.. Are you alright?

Cynthia : i.. I am.. Thanks.. Matthew.. To see you cared for me like this.. It.. Makes me happy.

(Cynthia faints at my arms.)

Matthew : Cynthia..

-?!-

(A voice appeared in my head.)

Voice : i am thou. And thou art i.. Thou has been blessed.. With the power of the Empress Arcana.

(The voices disappeared)

-...-

Everyone : Cynthia!

Akihiko : we have to get her to the hospital, now!

Everyone : right!

-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(After Cynthia's bed rested, the other members decided to go home. But Fuuka and i decided to stay.)

Fuuka : i.. Feel sorry for her.

Matthew : yeah.. Me too.

Fuuka : ... She.. Likes you after all.. Matthew-kun..

Matthew : i just knew that too..

Fuuka : ... Then i think.. You shouldn't break her heart.. I think... You should be with her, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : ... I.. I mean.. She's... Better from me.. She's.. Prettier.. And she knew you much more better than me..-

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : it's alright.. I.. I.. -

(Fuuka's eyes is starting to tear up. Again. I decided to comfort her.)

Matthew : she likes me.. I like her too. But as a friend. I know she would understand.. After all, my heart is already taken.. Taken by you.

Fuuka : b-but... I can't...

Matthew : i can't lose you. I don't want to lose you... I.. Always want to be at your side, Fuuka.

(I hold her hand again.)

Fuuka : ... Thank... Thank you...

Matthew : it's alright..

Fuuka : you know.. Being with you brings me a lot of self doubt.. Like.. I feel that, someone will take you away from my side..Someone that's better than me. But i guess, that's just the part of me that's afraid to lose you.

Matthew : no one will take me away. Because you're already perfect, Fuuka.

Fuuka : ... Matthew-kun.. Thank you..

(While waiting for Cynthia's recovery, i talked a lot with Fuuka. We talked until night fell.)

Matthew : we should let her rest.

Fuuka : i agree. We should visit again soon,iy though.

Matthew : uh-huh. Let's go back.

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

Akihiko : so.. Today's debriefing.. We've proceeded 50 floors downward.. That's faster than i thought. But what's pretty shocking tÙoday is Cynthia, she came to the entrance while murmuring something like 'it called me.'

Matthew : maybe the shadows did that.

Aigis : but i'm curious, Matthew-san.. Your wild card ability is much more different.. And much more advanced too.

Junpei : yeah.. You just did something new back then... A re-code? An Arcana-Change? What's that? That's really new to me.

Matthew : i... I don't know, actually.. It.. It just happened..

Akihiko : you're unique.. Your wild card ability isn't like any other. Even surpassing our old Field Leader.

Aigis, Fuuka : ... (Sad sigh) ...

Akihiko : alright, when Cynthia wakes up, we'll ask for the details why did she was called to Tartarus, and who did it. As for your skills, Matthew, we'll keep track on it. Heh.. You won't cease to surprise us.. That wraps the debriefing for this night. You guys should rest. School's tomorrow, right?

Everyone : right.

(The night goes on.)

Continue to part 8.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Chapter 7! \(^^,)/ right, so now since the team haven't been going to Tartarus, this chapter is Devoted for them rescuing a girl who secretly has a crush on the Main Character. Please, feel free to Critic or Comment :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Faint Bonds

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 8 (THE FAINT BOND)**

* * *

**-Monday 29th of July 2010-**

-After School-  
-Tech Club-

(Well, the tech club proceeds as usual until.. This..)

Kaz : HEY, MAT-KUN, CONGRATS WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH FUUKA-CHAN!

(That's a surprise.)

Fuuka : u-uhm... Thank you..

Matthew : Thanks, Kaz-kun

(I can hear chatters at the club)

Members : he's on a relationship with our leader? || i'm surprised she got a boyfriend that quickly. And from another country too. || heh, lucky him. || he got a girlfriend with our leader, now that's new.

(While we're waiting for Cynthia's recovery, School happened as usual.)

* * *

**-Tuesday 30th of July 2010-**

* * *

****

-Wednesday 1st of August 2010-

* * *

**-Thursday 2nd of August 2010-**

* * *

**-Friday 3rd of August 2010-  
**-After School-

(We're supposed to visit Cynthia today. Fuuka and i are going. Looks like i have to skip the Kendo training for today. While we're walking out of class, Yuko-kun and Kaz-kun are already waiting for me. I think i should tell them.)

Yuko : hey, Matthew-kun, are you going to the Kendo club today?

Kaz : yeah, come with us!

Fuuka : u-uhm..

Matthew : uh.. Sorry, guys.. I'm visiting my friend at the hospital with Fuuka today. So.. I can't.

Yuko : aww, that's a shame. But alright. Tell her my wishes to get her soon, alright?

Kaz : and mine, too!

Matthew : uh-huh. I will.

Yuko : hey, one more thing, congratulations with your Girlfriend, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : (chuckle) yeah, see you guys soon.

(We left school together. On the way, we talked..)

Fuuka : ... Well.. i'm still curious why did you picked me as your girlfriend.. I mean.. Yuko-san.. Cynthia-kun.. Yukari-chan.. They're much more... Prettier, better, and much more perfect to be with you..

Matthew : i don't know myself.. But i don't want any other than you. You're already perfect for me.. You don't need to be feminine or pretty. I think you're already pretty.. That's why i picked you. Your heart is what matters to me.

Fuuka : ... I see..

Matthew : C'mon, Fuuka. I trust you.. All i need is your trust in return.

Fuuka : i... I trust you, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : (chukle) okay.. Let's go.

Fuuka : uh-huh.

-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(We entered Cynthia's room to see her already awaken.)

Cynthia : hey guys! Good to see you again!

Matthew : hey, Cynthia.

Fuuka : feeling better now, Cynthia-kun?

Cynthia : uh-huh. Much better.

Matthew : that's a relieve.

Cynthia : listen, you two.. I'm sorry about what my Shadow said.

Matthew : it's alright, Cynthia.

Fuuka : you don't have to be sorry about it, Cynthia-kun. It's fine.

Cynthia : (chuckle) right.. (Sigh)... It's true that i'm jealous of you two.. But now look at you guys! Holding hands and staying together, you two are really sweet! I think you can't find a better girl than her, Matthew!

Fuuka : Cynthia-kun.. I-i'm sorry..

Cynthia : why are you saying sorry to me for? You guys are perfect! I'm sure of it!

(Cynthia is trying to hold her tears back.)

Matthew : look, Cynthia. It's fine. It'll be alright. Don't you ever give up. Keep holding on to what you believe. And i know you'll succeed.

Cynthia : (sobs) t-thanks..

Fuuka : Cynthia-kun..

(Cynthia checks out from the hospital this evening. We decided to take her back to the dorm with us.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(When Akihiko-san saw us came back together, he immediately called for a meeting.)

Akihiko : sorry to call you all of the sudden.. But this is important.

(Cynthia looks confused.)

Cynthia : uum.. Am i supposed to be in here?

Akihiko : of course. It's about you. We want to ask some question about last Sunday.

Cynthia : ... Alright.

Junpei : yeah.. About when you came to the entrance.. You were like mumbling "i've been called here" in a really creepy voice...

Cynthia : i... I don't know.. I was in my room.. Then i heard a voice.. The next time i came to my senses.. I was already at the entrance.

Yukari : who or what does the voice sounds like, Cynthia-chan?

Cynthia : well.. I don't know.. It sounds... Deep.. And scary..

Aigis : i'll say it's the shadows.

Matthew : for now, i'll agree with Aigis-san.

Fuuka : me too.

Akihiko : alright.. Last but not least.. I know it's all new for you, Cynthia. But please, will you join our team?

Cynthia : ... S-say no more. I'm in. I want to have some payback to the guy that did that to me.

Matthew : good to have you Cynthia.

Fuuka : let's do our best to get rid of these things!

Cynthia : (chuckle) yeah!

Akihiko : that's the end of today's meeting. Have a rest. Tomorrow, i'm taking you guys somewhere.

Everyone : alright.

(Night passes.)

* * *

**  
-Saturday, 4th of August 2010-  
**-Daytime-  
-Paulownia Mall, Hagakure Ramen-

(Akihiko-san's taking us to Hagakure. Weird. I never thought they had a branch at Pauwlonia.)

Akihiko : eat up. It's my treat today. I'm going to the police station for now. Be right back in like 10 minutes.

Junpei : man, i never thought they had a branch here.

(That's what i thought of just now.)

Yukari : Stupei, this branch is only here to keep serving their loyal customers while the original store is being repaired at Iwatodai Strip Mall.

(Okay.. I'd better not comment.)

Jeff : but this thing tastes as good as their original.. I love this.

Cynthia : you can say that again.

Angel : i agree.. This is delicious.

Fuuka : uh-huh.

Matthew : ...

Junpei : (yawn) but talk about tiring.. Have to move here and there.. Oh yeah, is heard our school is having a camping trip, right?

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : uhmm.. Right. I remembered it. I think we're having it the 20th of this month.

(We're just 1 month into school and THIS is already waiting for us.. Wait.. Oh yeah.. Different curriculum.. Japan's school year starts at April.)

Matthew : i didn't expect that.

Cynthia, Angel, Jeff : same here.

Yukari : well, that's okay, since you guys are new. Basically, we're off to a 3 days - 2 nights camping trip. There, we'll be doing some exploration to the wilderness and stuff. It's pretty fun. And tiring at the same time.

Junpei : i just hope we don't do cleaning in the countryside to show "our love for the nature."

Fuuka : the paper doesn't really give us much info.

Matthew : hmm...

Cynthia : i have to say, it sounds interesting.

Angel : that's right. I'm pretty curious of what we'll do there.

Jeff : same here.

(We talked a lot. Then Akihiko-san came.)

Akihiko : you guys done?

Everyone : uh-huh.

Akihiko : we're moving into Tartarus. Something's happening.

Everyone : ?!

Akihiko : just go, now. Matthew, you lead the formation as usual. Choose your members.

Matthew : alright. They will be :  
- Jeff : his Persona, Kyrios has already proved me enough during the last battle. His fire techniques is flawless.  
- Cynthia : her Persona, Seraphim, focuses on heavy, yet kinda slow paced ice abilities, her Persona also has some combat support skills. She will act as the changer of Yukari-san for this one.  
- Aigis : as usual, her Wild Card Ability will do us useful. Especially if something happens.

Fuuka : i'll come too!

Matthew : right.. Let's not waste anymore time.. Let's g-

Angel : ... N-no.. Please no.. No! N-NO!

Everyone : ?!

(Angel ran away from the restaurant.)

Matthew : Angel!

Fuuka : we must hurry! Her mind maybe got taken by the shadows!

Everyone : right!

* * *

-Noon - Unknown-  
- Pool - Tartarus -

(Angel entered the Tartarus with us in hot pursuit. Akihiko-san, Junpei-kun, and Yukari-san will guard the entrance. She went into the teleportal, we went inside too. ?! This is...)

Matthew : this is different from where we last teleported.

Fuuka : let me scan the area... ! It's floor -86

Group : ?!

Jeff : -86?! How?!

Aigis : looks like the shadow is also manipulating this place. We must hurry if we want to get Angel-san and us out of here alive.

Cynthia : i won't let them take Angel! I won't! Let's go already!

Matthew : right. let's hurry!

Everyone : right!

(We ran after her immediately. But something's wrong. The shadows are completely ignoring her while they're attacking us.)

Cynthia : get out of our way! SERAPHIM!

Jeff : let us through! KYRIOS!

Aigis : we have to hurry! ARCHANGEL!, clear us a path!

Matthew : ... ! UNICORN !

(We cleared the shadows really fast. But we somehow lost track of her.)

Matthew : Fuuka, can you track her?

Fuuka : i.. I'm trying..

Cynthia : hurry up!

Fuuka : p-please wait.. I'm trying my best..!

Cynthia : I SAID HURRY UP!

(Cynthia's ordering Seraphim to attack!)

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : ah!

Matthew : i won't let you! EXIA!

(Exia appeared. He immediately blocked Seraphim's attack.)

Matthew : tch..

Fuuka : ! S-someone heal Matthew-kun!

Aigis : on it! Pixie, Dia!

Matthew : i'll be fine..

Jeff : no.. You'll not be fine at this rate.

Fuuka : Matthew-kun..

Matthew : damn it, Cynthia! What's wrong with you?!

Fuuka : C-Cynthia-kun...

Cynthia : I ALREADY SAID, I WON'T LET THEM TAKE HER!

Matthew : BUT ATTACKING OTHERS IS WRONG! Fuuka, please continue! I'll try to calm her down!

Fuuka : u-u-uh-huh! (Nods) please be careful!

Jeff : Cynthia?! What's wrong?!

Aigis : Cynthia-san?!

(I can see Aigis-san and Jeff is readying their Personas.)

Matthew : you two stay out of this!

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : i'm gonna knock her out of her senses. Alone.

Cynthia : I WON'T! SERAPHIM!

(Seraphim is preparing for an almighty attack?!)

Cynthia : RE-MEGIDOLAON!

...

Matthew : You. YOU. YOU IDIOT!

?!

Continue to part 9.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

the 8th Chapter for 'The Untold Journey' series. the plot of Tartarus seems to thicken.. Please, feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Angel

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 9 (ANGEL)**

* * *

**-Saturday, 4th of August 2010-**  
-Unknown-  
- Tartarus Floor -94 -

(We're engaged with a battle with Cynthia who suddenly rages out on Fuuka. It's going bad.)

Cynthia : SERAPHIM!

Fuuka : the energy.. It's off the charts! The blast WILL disintegrate the entire floor!

Everyone : ?!

(Are we done for..? To be only killed by our ally.. Just because of an misunderstanding..?)

Igor : your Wild Card ability is much more powerful than we thought, dear guest. For that, another potential has been unlocked within you.. Go on.. Use it. Consider this, as our gift...

(I... I can feel a surge of power rushing inside me and Exia.. I can feel it. I'm going to use it after all...)

Matthew : ... EXIA! TRANS-AM!

Everyone : ?!

(Exia immediately turns color into red and starts to move 5 times faster the original self.)

Matthew : Losing someone is difficult. I know. BUT YOU CAN'T FORSAKE OTHERS' LIFE IN ORDER TO GET THEM BACK! EXIA, GO FULL BURST!

(Exia immediately bashed Seraphim with his shoulder. Thus, Canceling the almighty attack.)

Cynthia : AH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! RE-BUFU-DYNE!

(It's no use.. Exia's moving way too fast for her to hit him.)

Matthew : RE-CODE-ZIODYNE!

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : h-he..

Jeff : what... is he..?

Aigis : his ability.. Is way beyond us all..

(Exia shocks the Seraphim with a High-Damage-Lightning strike.)

Matthew : NOT YET! SEVEN SWORDS ATTACK, NOW!

Cynthia : ARGH, STAY AWAY!

(Seraphim begins to fire recklessly)

Matthew : QUANTUM BURST!

(Exia disappeared into a burst of highly charged Quantum particles.)

Cynthia : ?!

Matthew : NOW!

(Exia suddenly appeared again, immediately attacking with his 1st and 2nd swords.)

Matthew : Cynthia..

(3rd and 4th..)

Matthew : ..come..

(5th and 6th)

Matthew : ...to your...

(7th! NOW, Exia's eyes are blue..)

Matthew : ..SENSES!

(Exia slices Seraphim, kicks him and proceeds to charge him.)

Matthew : HAAAARGGGGHHH!

*SLICE!*

Everyone : ?!

(Seraphim returned to the Empress Arcana deck mode and disappeared as Cynthia is brought down to her knees.)

Cynthia : i.. I.. (Sobs)

Matthew : Cynthia..

Cynthia : i.. Just want to save her..

Fuuka : Cynthia-kun..

Jeff : Cynthia..

Aigis : ... Cynthia-san...

Matthew : i understand..

Cynthia : i.. Just don't want Angel... To be taken... By these things...

(Cynthia starts to cry. Loudly.)

Cynthia : i want to save her.. She's my only friend.

Matthew : we WILL.

Jeff : yeah, you can count on us!

Aigis : believe in us, Cynthia-san. We will save Angel-san.

Matthew : Fuuka, how's the results? Where's Angel?

Fuuka : s-she's at exactly floor -100. But i can also sense a different life form beside her.

Matthew : let's hurry..

Cynthia : ... (Sobs)

(I decided to hold Cynthia's hand.)

Cynthia : ?!

Matthew : i understand how it feels.. I know it.. So let's hurry. We'll save Angel, together. As always.

Cynthia : ... A-alright.. Fuuka-san.. I'm... I'm sorry..

Fuuka : it's alright, Cynthia-kun. I also understand how you feel right now.

Cynthia : t-thank you.. Thank you so much, everyone.

Matthew : ... Let's move, everyone.

Everyone : right!

* * *

*TARTARUS FLOOR -100*

(We see Angel.. With... Looks like the Shadow of Angel beside her.)

Cynthia : Angel!

Angel : C-cynthia!

(Angel runs towards us. ?! The shadow extends it's hands and pulled her back..!)

'Angel' : why are you leaving me..?

Angel : because i don't want you!

Jeff : damn it, at this rate...

Aigis : this will be bad..

Fuuka : Angel-kun..

Cynthia : Angel!

Matthew : ...

Angel : what do you want from me?! Please don't hurt me!

'Angel' : i want you... To accept me.

Angel : ..w-why should i do that?!

'Angel' : because i know everything of you.. I AM YOU, after all.

Angel : h-huh?

'Angel' : you just don't want to be left alone.. Right? That's why i called you here.. But now you're doing this to me?! You're selfish.

Angel : i... I..

'Angel' : you're selfish! You have the power but because you coward out, you don't want to use it, yet now you're feeling being left out?! HAHA..

Angel : you..

'Angel' : Come on... ACCEPT ME ALREADY.

Angel : NO! You're..

Aigis : Angel-san!

Jeff : STOP, DON'T SAY IT!

Angel : ..not..

Fuuka : Angel-kun!

Matthew, Cynthia : let her do it.

Everyone : ?!

Cynthia : she wants to let it out.. Let her.. I understand how she feels right now.

Matthew : and if the shadows come out.. We'll just have to defeat it.. Just let her do it. Let her say it.

Everyone : ...

Fuuka : Matthew-kun.. Cynthia-kun..

Angel : ..ME!

'Angel' : hehehe... Hahaha! HAHAHAHA! You said it! YOU SAID IT! NOW I AM ME! HAHAHA!

(The shadow's transforming..)

Matthew : everyone, get ready..

Everyone : right!

Angel : ... I.. I..

(Angel faints.. The battle is about the begin..)

Angel's Shadow : i am a shadow.. A true self.. Anyone who stands before me shall perish!

(?! Angel's Shadow is starting to form a black hole! Pulling everything in!)

Fuuka : ah! I-i-i'm slipping!

(Juno and Fuuka is starting to get sucked into the black hole.)

Matthew : i won't let it! EXIA, get a hold of Juno, NOW!

(Exia appeared, immediately holding Juno's hand and using his other hand to plant his sword to the ground, while i hold Fuuka's waist and preventing her to slip and i'm holding to the nearby debris to hold myself.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun!

Matthew : tch.. Hold on to my hand, Fuuka! I won't let you fall..!

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun... ! But Juno's..!

Matthew : don't worry. Juno's already safe with Exia, but at this rate, we'll both get sucked in sooner or later.. Can you try to scan for her weakness now?

Fuuka : i'm already on it..!

(The others are also holding on.)

Aigis : Athena.. Don't you give in! Orgia Mode!

Jeff : C-c'mon, Kyrios, i know you can!

Cynthia : i-i must hold on! For our sake.. For Angel's sake!

Matthew : everyone...

Fuuka : g-got it! The chest part! It's her weakness!

Matthew : right, but this'll be a one shot attack.. I have to bet everything on this one! Everyone, let go and focus your attack on it's chest!

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : if we don't do it, we'll all be dead! Fuuka, you hold on to this pole.

Fuuka : right!

Matthew : get, ready everyone!

Everyone : yeah!

(Looks like i can use the Trans-Am for... 5 seconds huh..? It will.. No.. It MUST be enough.)

Matthew : NOW!

(Everyone let's go of whatever they're holding right now and starting to attack Angel's shadow.)

Jeff : Kyrios! Re-Agi-Dyne!

Aigis : High Pixie! Garudyne!

Cynthia : this is for Angel... Seraphim! Re-Bufu-Dyne!

Matthew : EXIA! RE-ZIO-DYNE!

(The attacks hit! But it's not enough!)

Angel's shadow : tch.. You got me.. But i'm not over yet!

(Now!)

Matthew : EXIA, TRANS-AM!

(Exia entered Trans-am immediately.. This is it.. 5...)

Matthew : c'mon... Make it..

(4..)

Matthew : make it...

(3..)

Matthew : Make it..!

(2..)

Matthew : Make it!

(1..)

Matthew : MAKE IT!

(0..! Just in time! Exia's right over her chest.. Now's my chance..!)

Angel's Shadow : too late.. ...?!

Matthew : HARRGGHH!

(Exia sliced her into half. Effectively turning her back into 'Angel''s form. I can see Angel regaining consciousness. I decided to get to her with Cynthia following me close behind.)

Angel : u-uugh..

Matthew : Angel...

Cynthia : Angel!

'Angel' : ...

Angel : ... Matthew.. Cynthia.. Jeff.. You all came...

Matthew : of course we did.

Cynthia : we won't let these things take you..!

Jeff : yeah, that's what friends are for!

(Angel is trying to stand up but ends up falling to my arms again.)

Fuuka : Angel-kun...

Aigis : everyone..

Matthew : Angel.. Don't push yourself..

Angel : i-it's alright.. I know.. I'm a coward.. But i need to face.. Myself.. To move on... I know i can.. Because you.. You're me.. Yes.. You're Angel.. And i'm Angel...

'Angel' : (nods) ...

('Angel' turns into a Persona.)

Angel : isn't.. That.. Right? Cherudim?

Matthew : Angel..

Angel : t-thank you everyone.. But.. More importantly.. Thank you Cynthia, Matthew.. I.. I'm sorry...

(Angel loss her consciousness again.)

(A voice appeared inside my head.)

Voice : I am thou.. And thou art i. Thou has been blessed, with the power of the Lovers Arcana.

(The voice disappeared.)

Everyone : Angel!

Matthew : let's hurry back! I can see the teleporter over there!

Everyone : right!

(We arrived at the entrance the defending group is already waiting.)

Akihiko : did you guys did it?

Junpei : we've been waiting!

Yukari : how's she?

Matthew : no time to explain, let's get her to the hospital now!

Everyone : mh-mm!

(We rushed Angel to the hospital. Thankfully, nothing's wrong with her. We went back to the dorm. But Cynthia said she wants to stay behind. Me and Fuuka decided to buy some food for the Dorm mates on our way home.)

Fuuka : i feel happy for her..

Matthew : Angel?

Fuuka : uh-huh.. She got loyal friends that's willing to sacrifice everything to save her life. Truthfully, although i was really afraid when Cynthia-kun attacked me, i'm glad she does that.

Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : she opens my eyes.. She taught me to cherish human relationships. And not giving up on one's heart.

Matthew : that's why, i won't give up on you.

Fuuka : (chuckle) you're a sweet-talker, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : (chuckle) so i've seen..

(We bought some instant ramens, and get back to the dorm before night falls.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(The usual De-Briefing.)

Akihiko : what happened today.. Pretty much shocked us all. Angel's suddenly 'called' by the shadows.. And you, Matthew, you're one hell of a guy.. Keep pulling off tricks out of your sleeves. Your ability is much more stronger than we thought.. How did you do it?

Matthew : i don't know myself..

Akihiko : hmm.. But we can't get anymore answers if Angel's not here. Let's eat. After that, get some sleep. Although tomorrow's a day off, you guys worked way too hard today.

Everyone : right.

(Night passes...)

Continue to part 10

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

as you guys may seen, some names such as the name for the 2nd Generation's Persona are taken from the Anime series Mobile Suit Gundam 00, the ability called 'Trans-Am' also originated from the anime. this is som of the materials i've been saying that i've taken from the Gundam series. but the original copyright of course belongs to the orginal maker, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai. Please feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	10. Chapter 10 : Sunday

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY **

**CHAPTER 10 (SUNDAY)**

* * *

**-Sunday, 5th of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor-

(Since we had the share to go to the Tartarus yesterday, today, we've earned our rest. I decided to go to the lounge.)

-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(There's no one downstairs. Except Fuuka, sitting alone while watching the television. I guess everyone else is enjoying their hard earned free Sunday. I decided to go to talk to her.)

Matthew : morning.

Fuuka : oh, Matthew-kun. Good morning. What are you doing?

Matthew : oh, nothing. You?

Fuuka : nothing either.. I've been sitting here since morning. Everyone's out. Enjoying this free Sunday.

Matthew : (chuckle) so i've seen.

(I've decided to sit beside her and read the newspaper that came this morning. There's a new Shin Megami Tensei movie coming out today. It's airing this afternoon. I think i should ask her out.)

Matthew : Fuuka, do you want to go somewhere?

Fuuka : hmm? Go where?

Matthew : the station. Let's go see this new movie.

Fuuka : the Shin Megami Tensei movie? Oh, i've always been a fan of the series, i forgot it launched today!

Matthew : then shall we go see it?

Fuuka : uum.. I don't know..

Matthew : it's okay if you don't want to.

(Fuuka thinks for a while)

Fuuka : let's go. I really want to see it too, actually. And i want to see it with you.

Matthew : (chuckle) alright.

(So.. We're on a Sunday date? Come to think of it, this is our FIRST official date. We've never really been to anywhere just the two of us.)

* * *

-Noon-  
-Pauwlonia Station Cinema-

(The cinema's pretty crowded. I can see many people come and go.)

Fuuka : wow, this is pretty crowded. Do you think we'll get a ticket?

Matthew : i'm sure we will.

(When we bought our tickets, we saw Yuko-kun and Kaz-kun at the cinema.)

Kaz : hey hey, you two! Are you guys on a date?

Yuko : Kaz, mind your manners.. Good to see you two. What are you guys doing here? Watching together?

Matthew : yeah, we're about to watch this new Megami Tensei movie.

Yuko : so.. That's makes you two on a date?

Kaz : i just said that you know..

Fuuka : ... U-uhm...

Matthew : well...

Kaz : well, we're watching the same movie too!

Yuko : yeah! Hey, it's going to start. Let's go inside together!

(We agreed to watch together. The movie was great, the action and horror part was really good.)

Fuuka : wah!

(Fuuka suddenly holds my hand as she closes her eyes during the horror part.)

Matthew : ... (Chuckle)

Fuuka : o-oh i'm sorry!

Matthew : that's okay.

(The drama was amazing and.. Well was.. Touching.. I can see Fuuka tearing up when the climax came up and she proceeds to look at me intensely.)

Matthew : hmm? What's wrong?

Fuuka : oh.. No.. But watching this.. Reminds me of you. You're like... The protagonist..

Matthew : (chuckle) but i'm not him.

Fuuka : you're the protagonist..

Matthew : ..?

Fuuka : in my own story.

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

Yuko : aww look at you guys.. You're so sweet!

Kaz : hehe, i'm jealous of you two.

Matthew : (chuckles)..

Fuuka : w-well, thank you.. You two are also a great match!

Kaz, Yuko : ?!

Kaz : y-you think so..?

Yuko : u-umm well..

Fuuka : u-umm i'm sorry if i said something wrong..

Kaz : u-uh.. Don't be..

Yuko : it's... It's fine.. Right, Kaz?

(I can see Yuko holding Kaz's hand)

Kaz : u-umm..!

Matthew : well congratulations you two!

Fuuka : i hope you two will have a long lasting relationship!

Kaz : well...

Yuko : ... Thanks...!

(I can see these two are doing well..)

Matthew : well, we're off.. Thanks for today, both of you.

Kaz : thanks, Mat-kun!

Yuko : yep, thanks a lot for today, too!

Fuuka : uh-huh, see you all later!

(We part with Yuko and Kaz, and decided to walk home.)

Fuuka : (chuckle) thanks for today, Matthew-kun..

(As she said that, she rests her head on my shoulder, and holds my hand while we're walking)

Matthew : oh.. Y-you're welcome..

Fuuka : i don't really know.. But when i hold your hand.. I feel like everything is going to be fine.. Like that last shadow battle.. Because i know you won't let me down and you did.

Matthew : and i won't let you down.

Fuuka : i don't know.. It feels like i'm more than just like you.. I want to stay at your side, always.

Matthew : i feel the same when i'm with you, Fuuka..

Fuuka : ... Thanks again for today.. I feel so happy.

(Well, we walked back to the dorm together.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(No one's back yet. We're the first one to arrive at the dorm.)

Fuuka : no one's here..

Matthew : so it seems.

(We decided to the watch the TV together.)

Matthew : ... Sorry to ask this so suddenly.. But i'm curious about the old SEES' field leader. Who's he?

Fuuka : ..?!

(Fuuka seems shocked about the question i just asked.)

Matthew : oh. Uh.. Sorry if... The question...-

Fuuka : no.. T-that's fine... Well.. He's a transfer student from another school, just like you... I was also new to the school so i was really shy back then... Some girls... Bullied me... And locked me inside the gym.. But i didn't know that.. i would become trapped.. inside the Tartarus when night fell..

Matthew : you.. Got.. Trapped inside..?!

Fuuka : that's right.. I walked for days and nights only to become much more confused to where i am... Until.. They came..

Matthew : they? You mean the original SEES' Members?

Fuuka : uh-huh. Junpei-kun, Akihiko-senpai, and him.. Who rushed to my side, and saved me from the shadows.. That night, i was also awoken..

Matthew : ... You mean..

Fuuka : that's right.. I was granted the ability to summon my Persona. That night passed.. And everything went to normal. At first, i only be friend him, and asked him to taste my bento... Which he.. And me.. Dislikes. But after some time, he taught me different things.. To believe in myself.. Just like you.. And.. I was...

Matthew : ... in love with him...

Fuuka : ...

(Fuuka can't finish her sentence. And starts to having trouble breathing.)

Fuuka : ... I was beside him.. For only some weeks.. Until the final battle came... The Fall..

Matthew : i remember.. The January 31st's full moon...

Fuuka : ?! H-how did you knew that? More importantly, how did you remembered the event?

Matthew : i was enjoying the night until everything went.. Chaotic.. People started screaming, everyone starts to yell about the end of this world. the moon's starting to become bigger. Everything.. Just.. Become... It's...

(I can't finish my it my own.. It's was an utter nightmare.)

Fuuka : ... Matthew-kun..

Matthew : i didn't know what happened. But after some few minutes of chaos.. A miracle happened. Everything went back to normal.. The chaos subsided.. Everyone just forgot And no one remembered. Except me.. I don't even know why can i remember such traumatic and tragic event. When i told them about the incident, the called me crazy instead... I.. Was..

Fuuka : ... I... I see.. You don't need to continue that, Matthew-kun

Matthew : ... So.. He.. The Leader.. Did he do that miracle..?

Fuuka : ... Yes... He.. Gave up his soul.. And his life to us all.. ... He stopped the fall. And subsides the chaos.. For us.. But... But.. He.. He...

(Fuuka's tearing up.)

Matthew : you don't have to continue. I knew it.

(I hold her hand.)

Fuuka : ?!

Matthew : ... It's difficult to lose someone... Especially someone that you really cared for.. I know that..

Fuuka : ... But i just feel so bad to him.. That.. That i forgot all the sacrifice he did for us.. I only remembered it on the final moments before he walked away.. I just... I just...!

(Fuuka cries on my shoulder.)

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : ... Seeing him like that.. And now seeing you.. I'm just afraid you'll be the same as him...

Matthew : i won't.. I'll promise you. I'll stay by your side. Forever if i have to. I don't know... It feels like i don't want to stay away from you.. I want.. No i NEED to be with you. It seems that i'm more than just like you, Fuuka..

(I decided to dry her tears.)

Fuuka : thank you.. Thank you.. So much.. Matthew-kun.. I.. I..

(The distance between us are... Somewhat significantly decreasing.)

Fuuka : i.. Lov- || Matthew : i.. Lov-

(... ?! Someone's opening the door!)

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

(We immediately back off from each other..! Oh.. God..)

Junpei : Hey!... ... ... ... ...

(Everyone entered the dorm. Seeing us two sitting beside each other.)

Junpei : u-uhm...

Jeff : errh...

(The silence and the atmosphere is heavy. And awkward.)

Matthew : w-what..?

Fuuka : i-is something wrong?

Akihiko : are.. We uh.. Interrupting?

Yukari : what... Are you.. Guys doing..?

Aigis : i can sense elevated heartbeats in both of you, Matthew-san, Fuuka-san. You both are also look really anxious. What's wrong?

Fuuka : n-nothing..!

Matthew : ... It's nothing, really!

(... The silence is heavy ...)

Junpei : o-okay... H-hey! We bought you guys dinner!

Jeff : y-yeah! B-but we already ate! So.. Here, h-have some bentos!

Yukari : w-we'll be just... Go back to our rooms... Hehaha...ha..

Akihiko : y-yeah.. I'll be going upstairs...

Aigis : i also need to rest.

Matthew : u-umm.. T-thanks..

Fuuka : y-yeah.. T-thank you, e-everyone..!

(... Everyone went upstairs ... ... The atmosphere is still somewhat heavy ...)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : l-let's eat! || Fuuka : l-let's eat!

Matthew : s-sorry for last time. || Fuuka : s-sorry for last time.

Matthew : i didn't mean to- || Fuuka : i didn't mean to-

Matthew, Fuuka : (sigh) ...

(This night went from really romantic into really awkward.)

Matthew : look.. I understand.. Just.. Yeah.. Sorry.

Fuuka : u-uh-huh... T-thank you, and sorry too. Matthew-kun.

(The night passes.)

Continue to part 11.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

That's it for Chapter 10! the first Sunday Date, and a new pairing~ ;)


	11. Chapter 11 : The Art

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 11 (THE ART)**

* * *

**-Monday 6th of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3-F-

(School happened as usual.)

Announcement : attention, all students, we are starting the art classes this week. There are three art classes to choose from : Music, Vocals, and Painting. The registration sheets will be given later today. Please fill the registration sheet in a correct manner. The classes will start tomorrow afternoon. I repeat-

Matthew : art classes huh..?

Fuuka : which one are you going to pick, Matthew-kun?

Matthew : i don't know.. I'm experienced with Music instruments and Vocals.. But i don't know which one to choose.. I like them both. How about you, Fuuka? Which one are you going to join?

Fuuka : i don't know yet too.. But probably i'll pick Music.. I'm not good with paintings.. And my voice is not that good..

Matthew : your voice is rather beautiful to me.

Fuuka : b-but i'm not that expressive.

Matthew : don't worry. Just follow your heart. How about you, Junpei-kun? Anything?

Junpei : (sigh) i don't know. I'm pretty good with instruments like drums and percussions.. So i'll join music. Yeah i kinda agree with Matthew.. Don't be so shy.. Join vocal!

Fuuka : you think so..?

Matthew : mm-hmm.. (Nods)

Fuuka : a-alright.

(I wonder what will the art class be.. School happened as usual.)

* * *

**-Tuesday, 7th of August, 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Gekkoukan high, Music class-

(The music room is huge! It's like the size of a ballroom! I can see many instruments, varying for strings to percussions. This is amazing.)

Ms. Eri : alright, everyone form up on me! I'm going to have an audition.

(An audition, huh..? Looks like this is it. Time flies as i wait my turn. Then a student sits beside me.)

Student : 'llo, you must be the transfer student, right? Nice to meet ya!

Matthew : yeah, nice to meet you.

Student - Akita : where's my manners?! Yeah, my name's Akita Hideyoshi. What's yours?

Matthew : Matthew. Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra.

Akita : t-that's pretty long. But that's normal for foreigner name, huh..?

(He has a ... Dry sense of humor huh..?)

Matthew : ...

Akita : o-oh i'm sorry if i bugged you, Matthew-san. So.. You're joining the Music club, right? Which instrument you're playing?

Matthew : Pianos, Keyboards, and Percussions.

Akita : ooh, impressive! I'm taking it on the bass myself!

(We talked for a while, and then Ms. Eri called me.)

Ms. Eri : Matthew, it's your turn.

Matthew : hmm..? Alright.

(Before i entered the audition stage, i can hear Akita saying : ...)

Akita : hey, bro! Good luck!

(The audition went really well. I played the piano, and got accepted immediately by Ms. Eri. Akita's also accepted we both got into the top 5 scores. While we're waiting for the other members to complete their own auditions we decided to walk around and check the other art classes. First there's the painting class. I can see Yukari-san in there. She waved her hands to us. We decided to wave back.)

Akita : the painting class.. Eh, i've never been good at paintings. They knocked me out when i was in was in middle school. It was a major pain..

Matthew : (chuckle) ... I kinda agree.

(Then we walked to the Vocals class. It looks like that they're also holding an audition. I can see Fuuka. Looks like she's nervous. I decided to give the some positive energy by waving my hands and give her a thumbs up. She responded by nodding and smiling at me.)

Matthew : (chuckle)... It's her turn to shine, now.

Akita : mmm? Who?

Matthew : her.

(I opened the classroom window a bit so we can hear her voice.)

Akita : Fuuka-chan..? She's joining the Vocal class?

Matthew : just watch.

(Fuuka started to sing ... Oh.. My.. God.. It's amazing. Her voice is really beautiful..! I'm moved by her amazing voice.. I think Akita is also awed by this. The Vocals teacher, Mr. Aritoda immediately give her 10/10 literally the highest score possible! She got accepted into the vocals class.)

Akita : DUDE..! THAT. WAS. AMAZING. I could even fall for her! I mean she's cute, and with that voice, damn!

(Fall.. For her..?)

Matthew : ... So I've seen.

(I can see Fuuka happily runs outside the class to meets us. She opens the door then ..?! She hugs me..?)

Akita, Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : thank you, Matthew-kun! Because of you, i got accepted..!

Matthew : no, what did i do..? It was your amazing voice who did it! I know you can do it after all, Fuuka.

(Akita is just silently standing there.)

Akita : ... S-so you're both... Couples..?

Matthew : w-well... Yeah...

Fuuka : y-you can... Say that...

Akita : o-oh.. I didn't realize that. Damn, lucky you, Matthew-san! To have such a skillful singer.. I mean combine you both and we'll have a successful concert.

(Akita seems shocked.)

Akita : w-well, i have to go! S-see ya!

(Akita ran away.)

Fuuka : what's wrong with him..?

Matthew : he likes you.

Fuuka : ?!

Matthew : (sigh) ... I think i need to talk to him.

Fuuka : s-should i come too..?

Matthew : i don't think so.. I'll go to talk to him alone.

Fuuka : a-alright..

(I went back to the music class, there i see Akita-san sitting alone. I think he's upset to find out that Fuuka's my girlfriend.. I should talk to him.)

Matthew : Akita-san..

Akita : o-oh Matthew-san..

Matthew : look.. I'm sorry.. I-i didn't mean to..

Akita : nah it's okay. I like her. But you're her Boyfriend. She's fallen for you. So no need to be sorry for me. Hahaa

(Akita-san's smiling painfully.)

Matthew : Akita-san..

Akita : hehe, it's okay.

(I can feel his understanding towards me.)

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : i am thou.. And thou art i.. Thou has been blessed, with the power of the Moon Arcana.

(The voice disappeared.)

(School happened as usual.)

* * *

-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-

(We're supposed to visit Angel today. I guess Cynthia's already at the hospital too. I decided to ask Fuuka and the others to join me.)

Matthew : everyone, are you guys visiting Angel today? I think she'll be discharged today.

Fuuka : i'm coming.

Jeff : i can't.. I'm buying dinner for the dorm tonight.

Junpei : and i'm accompanying Jeff.

Yukari : well i want to.. But today, i got an archery training.

Aigis : and i've been called by Akihiko-san. So i can't.

Matthew : ... Alright.. Then, shall we be off, Fuuka?

Fuuka : alright.

(We walked to the hospital together.)

-Paulownia Hospital, Angel's room-

(We arrived at the hospital, inside, Cynthia's already chatting with Angel. Then they both notice us.)

Cynthia : hey, you two!

Angel : good to meet you two again. Matthew, Fuuka-san.

Fuuka : it's good to see you getting much better, Angel-kun.

Matthew : she's right.. It's a relieve that you recovered so quickly.

Angel : it's thanks to you all.. Who saved me.. If you all didn't come to my side.. I'm probably in a coffin right now. Oh, um.. I made you two these..

(Angel gave us a drawing of me and Fuuka together. It's really beautiful.)

Fuuka : wow.. This is really beautiful, thank you so much, Angel-kun!

Matthew : she's right. Your drawing skills are amazing. Oh i remembered, art class starts today. With your drawing skills like this, you should join the painting class. Yukari-san is there too.

Angel : wow, really? A painting class? That's amazing! I'll be sure to sign up to the class as soon as possible!

Cynthia : (chuckle) hold your horses, Angel. You just recovered. Don't push yourself too hard.

(Angel is becoming more expressive. Her recovery is extremely fast, too. After we talked for a while, we decided to walk home together with Cynthia and Angel.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(Akihiko-san called for a meeting again after we walked home. Looks like he's going to ask Angel to join the 2nd Generation SEES with us.)

Akihiko : well, feeling better, Angel?

Angel : uh-huh.

Jeff : well that's good. You recovered really fast..!

Aigis : Jeff-san's right. Your recovery is much faster than we thought.

Yukari : but that's good. It's nice to have you back on the dorm, Angel-kun!

Junpei : Yuka-tan's right! Hey, we bought some packs of Yakisoba noodles you guys can have some.

Angel : thank you everyone!

Akihiko : u-um.. But sorry to barge you like this all of the sudden. The things we fought back then.. It's called the Shadows. You see what they almost did to you. And if we don't stop them, they'll do the same to everyone. We're currently battling them, and we need a lot of help. So will you join us..?

Angel : i will, after all they done to all of you, i have this feeling that i want, no. I NEED to stop them.

Cynthia : good to have you on the team, Angel!

Akihiko : alright. That marks today's meeting. We'll go to the Tartarus this weekend. Dismissed.

(The night passed.)

Continue to Part 12.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Please, Feel free to Critic and or Comment :D


	12. Chapter 12 : The Save

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY **

**CHAPTER 13 (THE SAVE)**

* * *

(School and it's clubs proceed to happened as usual.)

* * *

**-Wednesday, 8th of August 2010-**

* * *

**-Thursday, 9th of August 2010-**

* * *

**-Friday, 10th of August 2010-**

* * *

**-Saturday, 11th of August 2010-**

(We're exploring Tartarus today.. Luckily for us, Nothing bad happened.. And we managed to descend about 50 floors with ease.)

* * *

**-Sunday, 12th of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 203-

(Another Free Sunday. I don't know what to do for today. There's no updates on my laptop and no new messages on my phone. I think i'll just go downstairs.)

-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(I can see Fuuka, Jeff, and Yukari-san having a chat downstairs.)

Yukari : - i know right? Ahaha, he was.. Oh hey, Matthew-kun! Come join us! It'll be better if another face joins our small talk.

(I decided to sit beside Fuuka.)

Jeff : the other guys are gone to enjoy this beautiful Sunday. But i'm too lazy to go anywhere right about now.

Fuuka : there's nothing to do..

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Yukari : what's wrong, Matthew-kun? You look kinda awfully quiet today.

Fuuka : Yukari-chan's right.. You haven't spoke a word yet.

Jeff : that's right.. You usually talks a lot. Especially with your girlfriend.

Matthew : nahh.. I'm just.. (Sigh) i don't know.. Bored i guess.

Yukari : let's go somewhere, then. Like go around the Pauwlonia District, you know.. get to know the streets better. And all that stuff.

Jeff : yeah i guess that'll do..

Fuuka : i'll come too.

Matthew : ... (Nod)

(I have a bad feeling. But oh well.)

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Pauwlonia District-

Yukari : let's split into groups.. It'll be weird just to walk alone.

Fuuka : i'll go with Matthew-kun..

Jeff : then i'll go with ya, Yukari-kun.

Yukari : yeah fair enough. Have fun guys!

Matthew : ... (Nod)

Fuuka : mm-hmm!

(Fuuka and i decided to walk around the district. I'm still not in the mood to talk though. I don't know why. Maybe because i can't shake this bad feeling off of me.)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun.. What's wrong? You're really quiet today.

Matthew : ah it's nothing.

(Fuuka looks worried about me. We walked for some time.. And then..)

Fuuka : oh look! Is that a puppy?

Matthew : ?

Fuuka : aww, it's so cute!

(The puppy ran away into the alley. Then Fuuka ran after it.)

Matthew : Fuuka, wait..!

(I decided to go after her too.)

-Back Alley-

Fuuka : hmm, where is it..?

Guy 1 : what're you looking for young lady..?

Fuuka : ?!

Guy 2 : you know you can't enter here.

Fuuka : u-uh...

Guy 3 : you just crossed the wrong turf..

Fuuka : h-help...

Guy 1 : there's no use..

Guy 2 : there's no one here that can hear ya, young lady..

Guy 3 : hey you're pretty gorgeous..

Fuuka : help!

Guy 2 : (slaps Fuuka) shut up! And listen.. If you don't do what we say..

Guy 3 : you're gonna get it...

Fuuka : someone.. Anyone.. MATTHEW-KUN, HELP!

...

Matthew : i suggest that you leave her alone. NOW.

Everyone : ?!

Guy 1 : look what we got right here.. Hahaa.. a tough guy huh..

Guy 3 : who do you think you are..?

Guy 2 : hehe.. Wanna try us..?

Fuuka : Matthew-kun!

Matthew : touch her one more time.. And i swear.. None of you three are leaving here alive..

Guy 1 : heh.. There's three of us and one of you..! What can you possibly do..?

Guy 2 : cut the hero act.. You're going down now.

Guy 3 : this will be fun.

Matthew : Fuuka.. Stay back.

(I immediately run to the 1st guy, kicking him in the face, knocking him down.)

Guy 2,3 : ?!

Matthew : i already warned you.

(I punched the third guy's face, and then do the uppercut. I think i broke his jaw.. Because my hand's hurt.)

Guy 2 : dammit.. You're not leaving here alive!

(The second guy pulls out a butterfly knife.. I better be careful.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : Matthew-kun, be careful..!

Guy 2 : too slow!

( ... ?! At a flash, h-he.. Stabbed me in the chest..)

Matthew : ! Kkh..

Guy 2 : that's why.. Don't mess with us.. Hehe..

Fuuka : ! M-MATTHEW-KUN!

(I can see Fuuka tearfully running towards me.. I-is she going to attack this bandit..?! No..!)

Matthew : F-Fuuka.. S-stay back..!

Fuuka : aaaahh!

(Fuuka bit the bandit's left hand!)

Matthew, Guy 2 : ?!

Guy 2 : argh! What the hell?! Get off me you bitch!

(The bandit forcefully lets go of his left hand. Then proceeds punched Fuuka with his left hand. Knocking her unconscious.. Damn it!)

Guy 2 : t-that's what you get..

(This guy.. Is going to die..)

Matthew : DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER..!

(I hold his right hand that's holding the knife in my chest.. I immediately broke his hand only with brute force.)

Guy 2 : ARRRRGHH..!

(I proceeds to kick him, knocking him back. Then i pulled the knife out of my bleeding chest.)

Matthew : (pant) (pant) ... HAARGH!

(I proceed to charge him, Slam him with my shoulder knocking him down to the ground then..)

Guy 2 : ?! ... W-what a-are you..?!

Matthew : a monster, and.. Your worst nightmare...

(I was about to stab him.. Then..)

Fuuka : No, Don't!

Matthew : ?!

(The knife is planned within the solid asphalt beside him.)

Guy 2 : ...?!

Matthew : i'll let you live.. Go.. And never come back.. If you dare hurt anyone again.. I'LL KILL YOU.

Guy 2 : ...?! I'll R-remember t-this! Y-you b-bbetter watch yourself.

(The bandit ran away. I can see Fuuka regaining consciousness while i'm losing mine.. I loss a significant amount of blood. Damn it..)

Matthew : ... Kkh..

Fuuka : MATTHEW-KUN!

(Before everything went dark, i can see Fuuka tearfully running towards me. ... ... After that i don't know what happened.)

-Unknown-  
-Velvet Path-

(I woke up in the Velvet Path)

Matthew : ?!

Igor : don't worry, dear guest.. This is not the afterlife. You are still alive.

Theo : we called you here because we want to give the forecast on your current fate.

Matthew : i-i see.

Igor : your friends' power have awakened. And you have descended pretty far on your journey to destroy the evil. But your work is far from over. You will need help. A lot of help. From your friends.. (Chuckle) don't worry.. I can sense the Priestess Arcana's affection towards you. The Lovers in the upright position confirms that. ... Remember, the source of true strength is a solid bonds between your friends. Understand that, and nothing shall be out of your reach.

Matthew : i ...understand.

Igor : then.. Till we meet again.. Farewell, dear guest..

(Everything went dark.)

* * *

**-Thursday, 16th of August-**  
-After School-  
-Paulownia Hospital-

(I can sense someone's holding my hand.. I can also feel teardrops dropping. The voice is familiar. It's..)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun.. (Sobs)...

(It's Fuuka and i think she's not alone.)

Kaz : c'mon Fuuka-chan.. Believe in him. He'll be okay..!

Yuko : yeah! Have some spirit in you!

(Kaz and Yuko is here.. And..)

Takao : Matthew-kun.. Don't give up. We're rooting on you!

Fuuka : (sobs)... P-please wake up.. I beg you.. Don't leave me..!

Matthew : ... I-It'll b-be.. O-okay...

(I decided to hold her hand even harder.)

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : (sobs) m-mm-... MATTHEW-KUN! (Cries)

(As i opened my eyes, i can see Fuuka, with a bandaged head, crying while hugging my body, which is still on the bed.)

Matthew : F-ff.. Fuuka.. I'm... Glad.. T-that y-you're okay...

Fuuka : you're... Stupid.. M-matthew-kun.. (Sobs)

Kaz : DAMN, i'm glad you're back!

Takao : i knew you wouldn't give up!

Yuko : now that's the Matthew-kun i know! What a relieve!

Matthew : e-everyone... Thanks.

Kaz : but you have to hand it to Fuuka..! Everyday , she visits you here! She's hoping and praying days and nights for you to get better!

Matthew : F-ffuuka..

Fuuka : it's... Because.. I-i.. I don't want to lose the man i... I.. Really like... Ever ...Again.. (Sobs)

Matthew : ..?!

Yuko : aww.. Look at these two..!

Takao : (chuckle) ... You are one lucky young man, Matthew-kun. To have such compassionate girl at your side.

Matthew : F-ffuuka..!

(Tears starts to form up on my eye.)

Fuuka : i don't want to lose you..!

Matthew : i... I don't want to lose you too, Fuuka.. I.. I like you too.

Everyone : (chuckles.) ...

(When i woke up we talked a lot. I was unconscious for almost a week. Time flies as we talked.)

* * *

-Evening-

Yuko : ... But you're a legend now! Saving Fuuka-kun from the bandits, you're becoming a star in our school even when you're unconscious..!

Kaz : like it or not dude, you're a hero. Both to the school, and to your girlfriend.

Takao : ...but i think you really deserved the title. I don't even think i can accomplish that feat.

Fuuka : yeah.. He's my hero..

Matthew : h-hey.. Don't do that.. You guys are making me nervous..

(Everyone shared a good laugh. I'm staying at the hospital for one more night. And this is getting late..)

Matthew : hey, you all.. It's getting late.. You should get home.. Tomorrow you got school right?

Kaz : yeah, i just remembered.

Takao : ohh, we had so much fun talking to each other..

Yuko : you're right.. We even forgot about the time..! Well we're off.. See you two later..!

Matthew : uh-huh.. Thanks for visiting me. See you guys later.

(Yuko-kun, Kaz-kun, and Takao-san left my room. But Fuuka's still sitting beside me.)

Matthew : i think you should go back to the dorm too.

Fuuka : no.. I'm staying with you.

Matthew : you got school tomorrow right? Go back. You look tired.

Fuuka : no.. I've already write a letter, signed by Akihiko-senpai that i'll be tending to you while you're here. Ms. Toriumi gladly accepts my request..

Matthew : i see.. But you look so tired. Go get some sleep.

Fuuka : ... You're right.. Even when you're sick like this, you still cared for me..

Matthew : because you're my everything.. If something happens to you because of me, i'll never forgive myself.

Fuuka : thank you.. Matthew-kun.. ... Do you mind ... I-if i sleep by your side.. Just for tonight?

Matthew : ... Wha..?

Fuuka : i just want to be close to you..

Matthew : (chuckle) alright..

Fuuka : thank you..

(Fuuka then rests her head on my bed. She's sleeping while she's sitting.. Well.. I can't let her sleep like this... I have to... Get.. Up..)

Matthew : hnngh...

(Have to be careful... I can't wake her up.. I decided to carry her to the couch near my bed, rests her there, and coats her with my spare blankets. It IS pretty freezing in this room, here.)

Matthew : good night, Fuuka.

(I returned back to my bed.)

Matthew : tomorrow's our independence day, huh..?

(17th of August.. Indonesia's Day of Independence.. Tomorrow. ... I'm too tired to think right now.. I'd better sleep.)

Continue to part 13

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

The 12th Chapter :)). Oh in case you didn't know i'm indonesian, and i was just going to pay some tribute to my country for this chapter and the next. sorry if this or the next chapter looked kinda rushed or cheesy. then again, feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	13. Chapter 13 : Independence

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 14 (INDEPENDENCE)**

* * *

**-Friday, 17th of August, 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(I've gained some new strength this morning.. Is this.. The strength of the bonds sir Igor talked me about..? Fuuka's not awake yet. But i can already stand up.. I decided to walk around my room.)

Matthew : ... Today's the day of our independence.

(I decided to sit beside Fuuka.. Who's still sleeping.. Then i opened the curtain.. The sky is so blue...)

Matthew : ...

(I decided to softly hum the tune of the Independence Song of Indonesia.)

...

Fuuka : ...Matthew-kun.. That was beautiful.

Matthew : ?! Oh.. I didn't realize you were awake, Fuuka.

Fuuka : ... You don't have to carry my body to rest in this couch.. You're sick..

Matthew : i had to.. I can't see you sleep like that..

Fuuka : w-well.. Thank you. But that song.. Your independence's song isn't it..? That was beautiful.

Matthew : well ..thanks..

Fuuka : it must be pretty weird for you to celebrate.. your Independence's day like this..

Matthew : hhm..?

Fuuka : i've read some of your history.. And your country was.. Invaded by ours right? And now, you're celebrating it at Japan.. And you have a Japanese girlfriend.. And i heard some of your country's people is holding grudge against us..

Matthew : ..well, i know our country's history is pretty dark. But i can't see why i should hold a grudge. I mean.. Past is past. You can't stay mad or stuck yourself in the past.. Just.. Live for the present, and hope for the future.

Fuuka : ... Thank you..

Matthew : don't thank me. Thank YOU. For staying by my side.

Fuuka : ... (Nods)

(After handling the paperworks, i got discharged from hospital that afternoon.)

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(There's no one here.)

Fuuka : everyone's at school right now. They'll be back this evening.

Matthew : i see.

Fuuka : oh..i just remembered.. The school camping trip is starting next Monday.. Will you be able to come with your condition right now?

Matthew : of course.. A stab in the chest won't stop me.

Fuuka : (chuckle) alright.. Matthew-kun.. I'm sorry.. And thank you..

Matthew : why?

Fuuka : if it weren't for you.. I won't probably be alive by now.. You saved my life again..

Matthew : no.. I should be the one saying sorry right now. Your head..

Fuuka : this..? It's fine.. A scratch in my head is better than a scratch in my life.

Matthew : and also.. Thanks..

Fuuka : hmm..?

Matthew : if it weren't for you, saving me at the last second, i'd be dead by now..

Fuuka : oh.. That.. But still, you saved my life.. Again... I don't know what to say anymore but thank you..

Matthew : don't mention it.. A guy is supposed to protect his girl, right..?

Fuuka : (chuckle) ... You're not my friend anymore.. You're a great hero, and even better companion.

(We talked for a long while.)

* * *

-After School-

(Everyone got back to the dorm.)

Akihiko : well, i can see that you're getting better.

Junpei : yo, dude! The whole school is talking about you!

Yukari : yeah, your rescue news immediately spreads! You're becoming the hero of the school, now!

Aigis : everyone at the school's exited for your return, Matthew-san..

Matthew : o-oh really..?

Fuuka : mm-hmm! You're becoming the star of the school, Matthew-kun!

Matthew : i-i ... Didn't expect that to happen to me.

Jeff : hey, Matthew. Today's our day of independence..! Wanna do some ceremonial flag raise, now?

Cynthia : yeah! I got the small flag right here!

Angel : it'll be good to raise the Red-and-White flag today..

Matthew : okay.. But where will we place it?

Akihiko : the flag pole outside the dorm is usable. But you guys don't forget to take down the flag again tomorrow, yeah?

Matthew, Angel, Cynthia, Jeff : right!

(A small flag ceremony is arranged that afternoon immediately. I was appointed to lead the ceremony as the flag-raiser squad, along with Jeff, and Angel. Cynthia is hosting the ceremony. The Japanese students staying at the dorm is looking at us.)

...

(The flag is set.)

Matthew : To the Red-and-White flag, salute!

(The squad proceeds to salute the flag. The small ceremony went well, despite my injuries. By the time we finished our ceremony, it's already getting dark out, so we decided to get back in.)

* * *

-Evening-

(Somewhat, when we walked in, the whole team's staring at us.)

Matthew : ...?

Jeff : ... What?

Angel : did we do something wrong?

Cynthia : uh... What?

Akihiko : uhm nothing.. But we thought you're from Indonesia..

Matthew : we are.. Why?

Junpei : then... Why are you did you raise the Poland's national flag..?

Yukari : yeah.. Same here..

Fuuka : u-umm... I never thought you all were Europeans..

Aigis : i'm also confused.

Indonesian Students : ?! W... W-what?!

(Looks like we raised our flag the wrong way..)

Matthew : oh...

Jeff : crap..

Cynthia : oh no...

Angel : u-uhm...

(The whole dorm then shared a good laugh.. That was.. Pretty humiliating. We decided to immediately correct our mistakes and re raise the flag. After we're done. We decided to go to sleep, since it's already dark out.)

* * *

**-Saturday, 18th of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 203-

(Someone's knocking the door.)

Matthew : be right there..

(It's Jeff.)

Jeff : yo, dude.. Wanna get on our usual game?

(Come to think of it, i've never played my laptop since i came to Japan.)

Matthew : uuhmm.. I don't know..

Jeff : c'mon, our friends back at Indonesia is begging us to get back on! It won't hurt to play the game and meet them a bit, right? So let's go!

Matthew : okay..

(I decided to turn on my laptop and log into my game. Jeff's already waiting at the game lobby.)

[GET AMPED ON A LOST SAGA WHILE COUNTER-STRIKING AT POINT BLANK ONLINE]

(Communications between us are now between game chats.)

Jeff : damn, feels good to get back on.

Matthew : you said it.

M4st3r : yo, guys! :D

Jeff : Jonathan! Good to see you again!

Matthew : t's been a while, Jo. :))

M4st3r : yeah, good to see you two again, getting on this game, haha. So how's Japan? Is it good?

Jeff : you bet! Someone even got a girlfriend..

M4st3r : OHOHO... Is it.. :o

Matthew : Jeff, don't .. -_-

M4st3r : So it IS you, Matthew. :p well congrats! I'm happy for ya..! :J

Matthew : well, thanks, Jo! :D

Jeff : c'mon, let's play already!

M4st3r : w8... I'll invite some dudes over to our party.

(Some of our Indonesian friends like SalmonEater, Kasatrio, and Evangeli0n joins our party.)

SalmonEater : Haha! I didn't expect to see you two getting on again!

Kasatrio : good to see you two!

Evangeli0n : how's Japan! Great to see you guys getting back online! :D

Jeff : yo! Everyone!

Matthew : hey! :D

M4st3r : alright since everyone's here let's play! ^^,

Everyone : yeah!

-?!-

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : i am thou, and thou art i... Thou has been blessed with the power of the Hermit Arcana.

(The voice dissapeared.)

-...-

(I had a lot of fun playing with these guys. I spent the whole day to play 'till it's getting dark out. Then Jeff and i decided to go downstairs to check on the others.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(When we came down, everyone's already having dinner.)

Jeff : looks like we're late for the party..

Matthew : let's just join them.

Akihiko : you guys are late. What were you two doing the whole day?

Junpei : yeah! You guys were like staying in your rooms for hours!

Yukari : really? I thought you two were out.. I mean hanging out together outside the dorm.

Jeff : we're just playing online games with some old Indonesian friends.

Matthew : sorry if we kinda..

Akihiko : heh.. don't be. It's good to see you guys still keeping in touch with your old friends.

Cynthia : who did you guys met?

Jeff : oh it's Jonathan and the other guys.

Angel : ohh... Hey, everyone, are we going to Tartarus tomorrow?

Akihiko : no. Since Matthew haven't fully recovered yet, and Monday's your school trip, you guys don't have to go to Tartarus tomorrow. Feel free to do anything you want tomorrow.

Aigis : Fuuka-san, don't you have anything to say about the camping trip..?

Fuuka : o-oh yes, that's right. Thank for reminding me, Aigis. So.. We're divided into groups and it goes like this :  
Group 7 :  
- Angel-kun  
- myself  
- Junpei-kun  
-Matthew-kun  
Group 6 :  
- Aigis  
- Yukari-chan  
- Cynthia-kun  
- Jeff-kun

Jeff : h-hey wait.. That makes me the only dude in my team.

Junpei : sucks to be you, Jeff.

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : the girls are responsible for cooking and the boys are responsible for setting up the tends and the other works.

Junpei : yeah... 'Other works'.

Akihiko : the thing is for you guys to have fun.. I had a lot of good training while i was at the camp.

Jeff : i wouldn't say that 'good'.

Matthew : let's just eat, eh?

(The night passes.)

Continue to part 14.

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

as i said before, this chapter is a tribute to the country i'm currently living now. To be honest, i think it might look a little weird and cheesy, so sorry. then again, feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	14. Chapter 14 : The Trip

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 14 (THE TRIP)**

* * *

**-Sunday, 19th of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm-

(I decided to use this day to prepare for tomorrow's camping trip. I'm thinking to go to the mall to buy what's necessary and then go back to rest.)

...

(So then i did.)

* * *

-Monday, 20th of August 2010-  
-Before Dawn-  
-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-

(The students are already assembled at the main gate waiting for the bus.)

Jeff : (yawn) damn.. Isn't this way too early..? This is like just past 2 o clock in the morning..!

Junpei : (big yawn) i know.. It's a pain but oh well. We gotta go through it anyways.

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Yukari : i kinda agree.. This is way too early to go.. (Yawn)

Aigis : i am pretty curious about this 'camping trip'.

Fuuka : ... I agree. I'm also pretty curious. But i'm really tired right now.

Matthew : all of us are.

Angel : i wish i could just go back to sleep right now..

Cynthia : (yawn) me too..

(I can see our bus stopping.)

Ms . Toriumi : alright, this is our bus.. Just keep marching in.

(I decided to get into the bus with the rest of my friends.)

Ms. Toriumi : hmm, Matthew? Are you sure you can join us? You're still recovering from your injuries, right?

Matthew : i'll be fine, Ms. Toriumi.

Ms. Toriumi : okay... But don't force yourself.

Matthew : i will.

(I decided to sit with my friends. On the way, we talked a lot. But in the end, i'm way too bored to keep talking so i decided to listen to music alone.)

Matthew : ... (Sigh)

(I can't help but notice that Fuuka, who's sitting beside me, is looking at me while i popped in my earphones.)

Matthew : hmm? What's wrong..?

Fuuka : o-oh.. No.. Nothing.. It's just that.. U-um, do you like music, Matthew-kun?

Matthew : in the matter of fact, i do.

Fuuka : o-oh i see.. Okay. Sorry if i interrupt you..

Matthew : that's fine..

(I decided to watch the panorama of Japan while on the way. It's really beautiful.. Then i felt something touched my shoulder. I turned around. It was Fuuka. She accidentally rests her head on my shoulder.. She's asleep. I shouldn't wake her up.)

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

(The bus is also getting much more quiet. Everyone's tired because of the early morning wake up call. Come to think of it.. I'm also tired, too.. I should get some shut eye for the moment.)

...

( ... Time passed as i closed my eyes ...)

* * *

-Daytime-  
-3rd Grader's Bus-

(... I can hear faint sounds ...)

Jeff : you think we should wake them up..?

Junpei : of course..!

Cynthia : don't do that!

Angel : they're asleep. Won't it be kinda rude to wake them up all of the sudden..?

Aigis : i agree with Angel-san..

Yukari : but.. We have to.. Or else these two will be left inside the bus..!

Junpei : alright.. So we're gonna do it.. At the count of 3..

Jeff : one.. Two.. Three..!

Everyone : WAKE UP!

Fuuka, Matthew : ?! Wha..?!

(Looks like we're asleep for the whole trip.. And what's kinda embarrassing is we kinda rests on each other's head..)

Junpei : you two look like in a some sort romantic movie you know..

Jeff : uh..

Matthew : u-uhm...

Fuuka : e-erh...

(The silence is awkwardly heavy..)

Ms. Toriumi : hey, what are you all doing there? Get off the bus. The doors are going to close again.

(That saved us..)

Matthew : w-well.. Let's get off..

Everyone : right.

-Camping Site-

(The site is crowded with students and i can see the teachers trying to get them into their respective groups.)

Ms. Toriumi : alright, group 6 and 7, form up on me.

(That's our group.)

Ms. Toriumi : group 6, you all can handle the personal belongings of your group and group 7's. While Group 7's in charge for setting up the tents for both groups. After that, meet on the hall area for lunch. The girls are responsible for the cookings. Matthew, Fuuka, you both are still on recovery process, right? Don't force yourself too hard.

Everyone : right.

(We decided to set up the tents while the others brought our belongings. It's pretty hard to set a tent up.. But we actually did it..)

Junpei : that worked up a good sweat.

Matthew : it's pretty hard.

(We decided to head over to the main hall to get our lunch.)

-Camping Site, Main Hall-

Junpei : man.. I can't believe that the girls are actually cooking us meals.. Man i can't wait..!

Matthew : heh, you and me both, Junpei-kun.

Junpei : there it is..!

(Then i remembered ... Fuuka said that her cooking skills are terrible. She can't cook foods like bentos and curries.. And... It's.. A curry..)

Fuuka : w...w-well.. Here it is..

Angel : go on..! Have a bite!

(It doesn't look dangerous.. But i can sense something's not right ...)

Junpei : oh man... I can't wait to ... ?! Arff.. ... PFFT!

(Junpei puked out the curry, then he went out cold..!)

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : Aaah!

Angel : J-Junpei-kun!

Matthew : Junpei-kun! Are you alright?!

(The whole camp proceeds to look at us.. This is weird. But i decided to check on Junpei-kun.)

Junpei : M-Muss... No.. Eeath..

Matthew : Mosquito?

Junpei : Cu-Cu.. Rr...

Matthew : Caterpillars?

Angel : Mosquito and Caterpillars?

Fuuka : i think they're not in the curry. Or around us..

(I decided to give Junpei-kun some water.)

Junpei : uugh.. Mmh..

(His language is still not understandable by me. I can only hear gibberish coming out of his mouth.)

Matthew : is.. The curry to spicy for him..?

Angel : of course not..! We made it mild for you two!

Fuuka : why don't you have a bite yourself to try it..?

Matthew : ... M-me..?

(Well... Damn.)

Matthew : u-uhmm..

(I REALLY feel something's not right in the curry.. But Fuuka and Angel is looking at me intensely. I guess i have no choice but to eat it. Well...)

Matthew : h-here goes n-nothing..

( ... It's.. It taste.. Like a mixture of vomit and heavy metal.. Like a REAL metal.. Also i can even taste banana and coffee.. And even strawberry milk inside the mixture of spices.. It's.. It's terrible.. One of the worst food... No maybe THE WORST i've ever had. I- i can't even swallow it..)

Matthew : ..! (Cough) (cough)

(I can't just puke it out! I decided to grab the nearest tissue and cough it up there.)

Matthew : (cough) (cough) ...

Fuuka : h-how was it..?

Angel : umm..

(It's no use.. My mouth is still like this. I can't reply them.)

Matthew : (cough)

Angel : why are you still coughing..?

(I decided to drink to calm myself down. A bit.)

Matthew : ... (Cough) ... I-it's not as.. G-good a-as i e-expected.. S-sorry..

(Then Junpei-kun regained his consciousness.)

Junpei : WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT..?!

Everyone : ?!

Junpei : i mean! Curry was supposed to be (cough) (cough)-

Matthew : J-junpei-kun.. C-calm down.. (Cough)

Junpei : like hell i can! I mean that thing is NOT EDIBLE AT ALL..!

Angel : u-uhmm.. Sorry..

Fuuka : ...

(I can see Fuuka holding her eyes down while holding her own hands. ... ? Did she cut herself..? I can see blood dripping of her fingers.)

Junpei : this is just terrible..! Now what are we gonna do..?! Our team is going to starve..!

Fuuka : ... I-i'm sorry everyone..

(Fuuka immediately picked up the curry bowl and take it into the washing area.)

Matthew : i think you're kinda went too rough on her Junpei-kun..

Junpei : o-oh.. Sorry.

(I decided to go to talk to her.)

Junpei : h-hey, dude where are you going man?

Matthew : i'm going to talk to her..

(I followed Fuuka into the washing area. She's there alone. But when i approach her.. She then talked to me with her back turned on me.)

Fuuka : ... I'm a fool aren't i, Matthew-kun..?

Matthew : ..?

Fuuka : to try to make all of you happy.. But now.. I only disappoint you all..

Matthew : ... That's not true.

Fuuka : ... And now.. I just made myself look like an idiot..

(Fuuka turns around to look at me. She's crying while holding her left hand that's been cut multiple times while making the curry.)

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : i'm just... I tried my best.. But i don't..

(I decided to hold her hands.)

Matthew : i understand how it feels.

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun..?

Matthew : now let me take a look at that wound..

Fuuka : o-oh this is..

Matthew : it's alright..

Fuuka : Matthew-kun..

(She holds my hand even harder.)

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

(I decided to wrap her wounded fingers with an antiseptic plaster.)

Matthew : there...

Fuuka : t-thank you Matthew-kun..

Matthew : no problem.. Let's go. Our friends are waiting for us.

Fuuka : mm-hmm.

(We went back to the main hall.)

Junpei : listen, Fuuka, sorry if i sound too rough on you. You too, Angel.

Angel : ... It's okay, Junpei-kun.

Fuuka : she's right.. It's okay.. I'm the one who should be saying sorry right now.

Junpei : c'mon now you're making me feel bad.. Well.. Let's go. The rest's already waiting.

Everyone : yeah.

(Camping happened. Before dark, we're allowed to tour the campsite.)

* * *

-Before Dusk-  
-Camping Site-

(Junpei-kun and i were able to survive the day without food surprisingly.. But still.. Our team is now starving.)

Junpei : well damn... Today was amazing.. Amazingly.. Crappy.

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Junpei : i'm starving as hell right now... Is there nothing to eat at all..?

Matthew : no.

Junpei : well... I'm going back to the tent.. I'm way too tired to do anything right now.. So.. Yeah..

(Junpei-kun went into our tent. Then Fuuka went out.)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun.. Are you alright? You worked pretty hard today..

Matthew : i'm okay. Just a little bit exhausted. And hungry.

Fuuka : ... S-sorry for the last afternoon.. I didn't mean to..

Matthew : it's alright.

Fuuka : the sun's going to set. Do.. D-do you want to come with me to the top of the hill..?

Matthew : what for..?

Fuuka : the sunset will look beautiful.. And i want to see it.. With you..

Matthew : alright.

(I decided to set my hunger aside and go with her.)

-Hill Top-

(We arrived just in time for the sun set.)

Matthew : wow..

Fuuka : oh wow..

(Fuuka then rests her head on my shoulder..)

Fuuka : it's beautiful isn't it..?

Matthew : mm-hmm..

Fuuka : it's.. Actually my first time.. Watching a sun sets.. On a high place.. With a person that i cared for..

(Fuuka starts to hold my hand.)

Matthew : yeah.. Me too..

Fuuka : i want to be with you more.. Not just in the Tartarus.. But in the school.. In the dorm.. I just.. Want to be more with you in general..

Matthew : ... Same here..

Fuuka : i just... Want to be at your side.. Always..

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : i.. I.. L-

Matthew : i know.. You don't have to say that.

...

(I spent a long time with her till night falls.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Camping Site-

(I returned to the camp with Fuuka.)

Junpei : welcome back.

Angel : we're supposed to have a rest for now. But we can do anything we can during this period.

Junpei : i'm still hungry..

Angel : me too..

Fuuka : same here..

Matthew : all of us are...

Everyone : (sigh) ...

(Well..)

Fuuka : ... ! Uhm..

(I can see Fuuka's kinda inspired face.)

Matthew : ..?

Junpei : what's wrong Fuuka?

Angel : you looked surprised.

Fuuka : ... I got an idea.. Matthew-kun, can you come here for a moment..?

Matthew : uh.. Sure.

(Fuuka went out the tent then she goes to the cooking area near the main hall.)

Matthew : what are you going to do..? It's already dark out here.

Fuuka : i'm going to cook the dinner for the team..

Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : ... But i need your help..

Matthew : alright.. But why me?

Fuuka : you're pretty skilled at cooking so i want you to help me.. We got some dried ramens at the bag..

(Ramen..? We're making.. Ramen?)

Matthew : uhmm... Okay..?

Fuuka : i'll .. I'll do my best.. I won't back down now.

Matthew : that's the spirit..

(We cooked ramen for our team.. We spent like an hour to do so.)

* * *

-Night-  
-Camping Site, Group 7's tent-

(We returned to the tent after we cooked the dinner.)

Matthew : sorry for the wait..

Fuuka : here it is..

Junpei : wow.. This smells good.. What's that..?

Angel : it's even making me much more hungry..

Matthew : it's a ramen..

Fuuka : w-we.. Cooked it for you all..

Junpei : hell yeah..! W-wait.. Please don't tell me it's poisoned..

Angel : Junpei-kun..

Junpei : e-erh just kidding..

(We decided to eat the ramen.. At first i have doubts at my cooking skills.. But ... ?! This ramen is delicious! The texture of the noodle is perfect! The flavour melts in my mouth.. It's the best food i've had so far in Japan!)

Junpei : ! It's DELICIOUS..!

Angel : Matthew, Fuuka-san... This is perfect!

Matthew : i have to agree with you two now..

Fuuka : uh-huh..!

(The lively dinner continues.)

* * *

-Late Night-

Junpei : whew.. That ramen was amazing..

Angel : i agree.. What did you two do with the ramen..?

Fuuka : we didn't do anything..

Matthew : we just.. Looked at the cook book..

Fuuka : but i'm glad both of you liked it..

Junpei : haha, that's a lie.. A cook book won't make a ramen this delicious!

(We shared a good laugh, then..)

Mr. Ekoda : NOW, WHO'S NOT SLEEPING..?! If i find out that someone's not sleeping, i'll have them BEHEADED. Hahaha!

Junpei : crap.. It's Mr. Ekoda..! Quiet down, now!

Everyone : !

Mr. Ekoda : Group 7..! Are ya asleep! If you're in there THEN ANSWER ME!

Matthew : we're asleep.

Everyone : Matthew!

Mr. Ekoda : NO! YOU'RE NOT! Now go to sleep before i cut your heads! Oh crap.. I drank too much.. Ugh... (Mumbling)

Fuuka : your reply was not necessary, Matthew-kun..

Angel : she's right..

Junpei : yeah.. That almost freaked me out..

Matthew : well.. Sorry.. I guess..?

Junpei : but yeah.. We really have to sleep.. I'm getting really tired from today's activities..

Matthew : i kinda agree..

Angel : me too..

Fuuka : same here..

Matthew : right.. 'Night everyone.

Everyone : Night.

( ... Night passes ... Kinda ... )

* * *

**- Tuesday 21st of August 2010 -**  
- Past Midnight -

Everyone : ...

Matthew : i. can't. sleep.

Continue to part 15.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

as you guys can see, the camping scene may take some materials from Persona 4 albeit, in a much more serious situation. i'm trying to keep the serious mood of Persona 3, yet at the same time insert some SOMEWHAT bad jokes i made up myself or taken from somewhere else. as usual, feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	15. Chapter 15 : The Trip Part 2

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 15 (THE TRIP [PART 2])**

* * *

**- Tuesday 21st of August, 2010 -**  
- Before Dawn -  
- Camping Site, Group 7's tent -

(I don't know why.. I tried to sleep.. But every 5 minutes or so.. I wake up.. This is getting annoying.. But still i need some rest..)

...

( ... I can actually sleep for 1 hour.. Then i wake up again. I check my watch and it's 5 in the morning... I decided to get out from my tent and get some fresh air.. Everyone is still sleeping. I'd better not wake them up.)

-Camping Site-

(It's cold.)

Matthew : (shiver) ...

(I can see someone at the main hall. I think it's a girl.. She's waving her hand to me. I should go talk to her.)

-Main Hall-

Girl : hey.. Transfer Student.. Morning.

Matthew : morning.

Girl : it's freezing out here, huh..?

Matthew : uh-huh..

Girl : but it's good to get some fresh air once in a while. The air here is still clean.. Unlike the air at the city.

Matthew : i agree.

Girl - Marika : say, we haven't introduced ourselves.. My name's Marika Kishimoto. Nice to meet you. And you must be... Matthew. Right?

Matthew : uh-huh.. Nice to meet you too, Marika-kun. But how did you know my name?

Marika : don't you know already? You're a star at our school now! You saved Fuuka-chan from the thugs, right?

Matthew : w-well.. That's..

Marika : (chuckle) like it or not, you're one awesome guy. Many people at our school is admiring you right now. You kinda deserved it though. I mean saving a girl from 3 guys that's obviously bigger than you..? That took guts.

Matthew : well, thanks.

Marika : wow.. a guy with a few words. (Chuckle). Hey.. Is it true that you're Fuuka-chan's boyfriend?

Matthew : ... Uhm.. I..

(Looks like Marika-kun can see my flustered face.)

Marika : Wow, haha, she's lucky.

(Our conversation continues)

-?!-

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : i am thou.. And thou art i.. Thou has been blessed.. With the power, of the Hanged-Man Arcana.

(The voices disappeared.)

-...-

(And it goes on.)

* * *

-Very Early Morning-

(It's almost time for sunrise. And the air is getting warmer.)

Marika : ah.. The warm air is returning.

Matthew : mm-hmm..

Marika : say, i gotta go now, i have to wake up my group. I think you should do the same. Bye, and nice to meet you again, Matthew-kun!

Matthew : right. See you, Marika-kun.

(Marika-kun left. I think i should also wake up my group.)

-Group 7's tent-

Matthew : everyone, get up. It's almost time for today's activity.

Fuuka : ... Huh..?

Angel : ...hmm..?

Junpei : zzz...

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Fuuka : o-oh.. Matthew-kun.. A-alright.

Angel : wow, you woke up so early, Matthew.

Junpei : huh.. Wha..?

Matthew : yeah.. I can't sleep.. Now let's go.. Daybreak's approaching.. Let's get ready, everyone..

Everyone : right.

Junpei : (yawn) yeah..

* * *

-Early morning-  
-Camping site, Riverbed-

(We're supposed to go to the river today. There we can do activities like fishing and swimming. It's already pretty crowded with students.)

Matthew : now what..?

Junpei : let's go swimming..!

Angel : no.

Fuuka : no.

Matthew : no.

Junpei : ... Ugh.. Alright i'll swim alone. I don't want to waste a single minute when i see a large body of water!

(Junpei-kun immediately takes off his clothes and jumps into the water.)

Junpei : ! Oh crap! It's freezing!

Matthew : (sigh) ..

(Camping happened anyway..)

* * *

-Daytime-

(Everyone's tired.)

Matthew : (sigh) i'm tired.

Fuuka : ... Me too..

Angel : same here..

Junpei : (yawn) i wish i could just go home.

(The atmosphere is heavy.)

Cynthia : hey, what's wrong with you guys..?

Aigis : you all look exhausted.

Jeff : yeah.. Did you guys sleep last night..?

Yukari : i agree.. Matthew-kun and Fuuka's not looking good. Their faces are pretty pale. Are you two alright?

Matthew : i'm fine.. Thanks for asking, Yukari-san.. I'm just tired, that's all.

Fuuka : yeah.. Me too.. I'm just a little bit tired.

Yukari : well, you two shouldn't force yourselves. You heard what the doctors said.

Matthew : i know. I will.

Fuuka : uh-huh.

Ms. Toriumi : alright, everyone. Today's sessions are done.. From now, you'll have free time until night fall.

Junpei : and now's mid day. That went pretty fast.

Jeff : i have to agree to that.

Yukari : uh-huh.

Angel : today was pretty fun..

Fuuka : um-hum.

Matthew : (nods) ...

Aigis : time flew pretty quick..

(I decided to have a walk around the tents.)

Matthew : (sigh) ...

(I'm still tired. So i just decided to get back to the tent and rest.)

* * *

-Before Dusk-

(I decided to go to the top of the hill to see the beautiful sunset one last time before we leave the camping site tomorrow. I was going to ask Fuuka to accompany me.. But she's not at the tent. So i decided to go alone.)

-Hilltop-

(When i arrived at the hilltop, i can see Fuuka, sitting alone watching the sun as it sets.)

Fuuka : it's really beautiful isn't it..?

Matthew : yeah.. It is.

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

(I decided to sit beside Fuuka.)

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Fuuka : ... (Sigh) ...

(The evening silence.. It's really calming. The silence continues... The sun sets. Night starts to shroud us. We decided to go back to the tent. Without having a conversation at all.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Group 7's tent-

(I can see everyone's already sleeping. Fuuka then switches on a small lamp. She then proceeds to sit quietly.)

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

(I can see Fuuka holding her head.)

Fuuka : (sigh) ...

(She's pretty quiet today. I wonder why.)

Matthew : sorry to ask all of the sudden.. but you're pretty quiet today, Fuuka. What's wrong?

Fuuka : ... No.. I'm fine.. Thank you for asking, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : i think you're not fine at all.. What's bothering you..?

Fuuka : ... Uh.. It's.. It's just.. I've been thinking.

Matthew : thinking about what..?

Fuuka : about us..

Matthew : ..?

Fuuka : i don't know... I've seen you fight.. I've seen you almost sacrificed yourself.. You did everything you could..

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : and.. I just want to try my best to keep up to you..

Matthew : you don't need to.

Fuuka : but i..

Matthew : you don't have to force yourself to be in someone else's expectation.. Forcing yourself.. It just makes me worried about you..

Fuuka : Matthew-kun..

Matthew : ... Seeing you did your best.. It's already more than enough to me..

Fuuka : t-thank you..

(We talked for a long while. Then went to sleep)

* * *

**-Wednesday, 22nd of August, 2010-**  
-Morning-

(I think i overslept.. I can hear faint sounds again.)

Junpei : these two overslept again..

Angel : should we wake them up..?

Junpei : well, yeah. If they don't wake up, they'll miss the breakfast session.

Angel : okay..

Junpei : on my count.. One, two, three!

Angel,Junpei : WAKE UP!

Matthew,Fuuka : huh..?!

(Yeah.. I overslept. Again.)

Angel : (sigh) ...

Junpei : you two sure sleep a lot.

Matthew : h-huh... What..?

Fuuka : u-uhh.. What time is it..?

Angel : almost 10..

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

Junpei : you guys better hurry if you don't want to miss the breakfast..

(We immediately jumped out of our sleeping bags, got ready, and just launched over to the Main Hall.

...

Camping happened.)

* * *

-Noon-  
-3rd Graders' Bus-

(I can't actually believe it's over.. We're going home..! The bus is once again pretty lively.)

Junpei : (stretches body.) ARH... I can't believe it.. We're actually going home in one piece..

Jeff : after all that work, yeah.. I'm surprised too.

Cynthia : but that was fun..!

Angel : it is pretty exciting.

Yukari : and was tiring too..

Aigis : this camping trip went pretty lively.

Fuuka : mm-hmm.

Matthew : but still... My body feels like breaking down right about now..

Fuuka : oh.. And we're kinda having our mid-term's tests next week..

Indonesian Students : WE'LL WHAT?!

Matthew : r-really..?!

Jeff : oh crap!

Angel : we just... Got used to the school.. And now this..

Cynthia : this is bad.. This is really bad!

(The Indonesian Students are panicking.)

Aigis : there's no reason for you all to panic..

Junpei : the tests are not hard... Kinda.

Yukari : stop freaking them up, Stupei.

Fuuka : don't worry. We can pick times to study when we're back.

Jeff : like hell.. We're already tired.

Angel : how about we go to the school library to study when we get the chance..?

Cynthia : study together..? That's a pretty good idea.

Matthew : i agree.

...

(The trip continues.)

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor-

(We're back.. Exhausted. And decided to rest immediately.)

* * *

**-Thursday, 23rd of August, 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3-F-

(Back to school.)

Ms. Toriumi : alright class. You know that we're going to have the mid-term's test next week. So prepare yourselves.

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Junpei : (yawn) ...

Fuuka : (sigh) ...

Angel : (sigh) ...

Ms. Toriumi : so now, let's begin our lectures.

(School Happened.)

* * *

-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, School Library-

(We're studying at the library.)

Jeff : so... The Japanese for bread is... ARGH, i don't get it at all..!

Matthew, Fuuka : it's 'Pan'.

Yukari : wow, Matthew-kun, you mastered Japanese pretty fast..! I mean you're a foreigner after all.

Cynthia : yeah, you're doing pretty good..!

Angel : i agree.

Matthew : i think i just adapt.. That's all.

Junpei : well, you adapt super-quick! It's just a month or two! ... Oh hey by the way.. About the equation..

Fuuka : oh yeah.. I was kind of stuck on that part too..

Yukari : here.. It goes like ...-

(Time passed..)

* * *

**-Friday, 24th of August 2010-**  
-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, School Library-

(We're studying again in the school library after school.)

Jeff : so.. It goes like X = Y - 0 , correct..?

Matthew : i guess..

Cynthia : Geez.. Math is killing me..

Angel : i'm also confused on the chemistry.. What's the reaction between O2 and CO2..? I forgot.

Fuuka : now that you mentioned it, Angel-kun.. I forgot that too..

Yukari : oh yeah about that..

Junpei : yeah.. I'm already giving up on that two..

Aigis : i remembered. The reaction is ..-

(The study session continues.)

* * *

**-Saturday, 25 of August, 2010-**  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

Jeff : (sigh) i'm already giving up..

Junpei : yeah... Same here.

Cynthia : oh come on you two..

Yukari : it's too early to give up..

Angel : i agree..

Akihiko : so.. You guys are having the exams on monday, correct..?

Fuuka : mm-hmm.. (Nods)

Akihiko : how about you, Matthew..? Got some studying done?

Matthew : ... Yeah.

Akihiko : well, since you all are having an exam, we shouldn't go to Tartarus again this week. Focus on studying, and good luck. Oh one last thing, since i'm enrolling into college, maybe i won't be coming back to the dorm so often.

Everyone : ... (Nods)

(I devote that day just to study. The day went fast considering how boring it was in front of the books.)

Continue to part 16.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So this is Chapter 15. Please Feel Free to Critic and Comment :D


	16. Chapter 16 : The Summer

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 16 (SUMMER)**

* * *

**-Monday 26th of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3F-

(Mid terms begins today and ends this friday.)

...

* * *

**-Friday, 31st of August, 2010-**  
-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3F-

(It's finally over.)

Fuuka : (sigh) it's over at last..

Junpei : yeah.. I never thought i've actually made it through the week..

Angel : cheer up, Junpei-kun..

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Fuuka : so, how did you all do?

Matthew : i'm doing fine.. Except for math, and chemistry.

Angel : same here..

Junpei : don't ask me, please..

(We walked out of the class together and talked with our friends at 3-C.)

Jeff : (yawn) IT'S OVER..! YEAH!

Yukari : why're you so hyped up, Jeff-kun?

Cynthia : he's always like that. Just ignore him, Yukari-kun.

Aigis : i didn't expect the test would be pretty hard.

Matthew : yeah, me too.

Junpei : everyone wasn't..

Angel : ... I kind of agree..

Fuuka : ... Oh! I remembered something. Tomorrow's the summer festival, right..? Everyone want to come?

Cynthia : count me in.

Angel : me too.

Jeff : yeah.. I've always been curious about the Japanese culture.

Matthew : come to think of it, yeah. I'm pretty curious too.

Aigis : i've never been on a Summer festival before.

Junpei : we all should go!

Yukari : yeah, i agree!

Fuuka : okay, then..!

(We decided to meet up at the shrine tomorrow. Then i remembered something.)

Matthew : u-um, we're not supposed to leave the Pauwlonia District, right?

Yukari : i'm sure everyone will make this an exception, after all it's the Summer Festival! And we got the Summer holiday coming up next monday. I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : okay..?

(We walked home together. On the way, the girls decided to buy some Yukatas for them. So the guys went straight home.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Akihiko-san's at the dorm.)

Akihiko : hey. I heard tomorrow's the Summer Festival. Where's the girls..?

Matthew : they went to buy some Yukatas.. They'll probably be back at night.

Junpei : man, i can't wait to see them tomorrow..!

Jeff : hell yeah, same here!

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Akihiko : calm down, you two. It's just girls in their Yukatas. Now let's eat. I've ordered some burgers.

(The night passed. I think the girls returned at late night.)

* * *

**-Saturday, 1st of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(When i wake up, only the guys that's in the lounge.)

Matthew : ... Um, where's the others..?

Akihiko : they went straight to the Shrine. They want to pay their blessings first. We're waiting for you.

Junpei : you sure sleep a lot.

Jeff : c'mon! It's almost noon!

Matthew : (sigh) alright, alright.

(With Akihiko-san's direction, we managed to find the shrine.)

-Before Noon-  
-Naganaki Shrine-

(We arrived at the Shrine. Well.. I must say, i'm rather surprised to see the girls in their respective Yukata. But i can't see Fuuka.. Where is she..?)

Junpei : hey! Over here!

Jeff : holy cow! They look amazing!

Akihiko : (sigh) you two..

(Fuuka is standing shyly behind and between Yukari and Aigis.)

Matthew : ...!

(Fuuka looks amazing!)

Yukari : hey, guys!

Angel : i feel rather uncomfortable.

Cynthia : me too. Probably it's our first time wearing Yukatas.

Aigis : what's wrong, Matthew-san..? You seemed shocked.

Fuuka : u-um..

(Although she looks amazing. She's kinda don't want us to see her.)

Matthew : ...!

(More or less, i'm still shocked.)

Akihiko : is that you, Fuuka..?

Junpei : c'mon don't be shy!

Jeff : yeah, come on out!

Yukari : yeah, Fuuka, no need to worry. Besides, your boyfriend's here too..!

(Fuuka slowly comes out.. ! She...! ... She is..!)

Matthew : ...!

Aigis : Matthew-san, are you alright..?

Yukari : ...? Matthew-kun..?

Junpei : uh.. Dude..?

(Jeff and Junpei started to swing their hands before me.)

Matthew : ...!

Akihiko : he's out..

(I'm still shocked. For some reason.)

Matthew : ...!

Fuuka : M-Mathew-kun..?

(But as i heard Fuuka's voice, i came to my senses.)

Matthew : ...! ... O-oh... U-uh..

Junpei : you're stoned, dude.

Jeff : yeah..

Akihiko : ... You were out for some minutes.. What's wrong..?

Matthew : u-uh.. I-i was.. Uhm..

Yukari : uh... Matthew-kun..?

Aigis : Matthew-san, you are acting abnormal today.

Cynthia : and you looked surprised.

Angel : i think something's wrong with you, Matthew.

Matthew : ... No.. I was.. Shocked.. To see uh..

(I'm still pretty shocked to the moment when i saw Fuuka.)

Fuuka : ... (Chuckle) you're acting weird, Matthew-kun.

Junpei : more or less.. You all look amazing..!

Yukari : s-shut up, Stupei.

Jeff : t-that was a compliment!

Aigis : ... Then we should say thank you..?

Akihiko : (sigh) ...

Cynthia : but these things are pretty hard to put on..

Angel : i agree..

Matthew : ... F-Fuuka.. Y-you look amazing..! I.. I mean.. Uh..

Fuuka : oh.. I-i uh... Thank you..

Junpei : but i agree. You look amazing today, Fuuka.

Jeff : i could even fall with every girl in this group.

Akihiko : could you both please shut up for a second..?

Fuuka : u-uh.. Should we do something..?

Matthew : y-yeah we should...

Junpei : yeah, let's look around i bet there's something interesting.

(We decided to look around the Shrine. Me and Fuuka decided to get over to the fortune draw.)

Matthew : uh.. So how do these work..?

Fuuka : you donate 100 yen to the box right there, then you can draw the Fortune stick. You can wish for a fortune at anything, school, economics, life, someone you... Cared for..

Matthew : ... Then i think i know what i should wish for..

Fuuka : (chuckle) ... I think so too.

(After i deposited a 100 yen, i drew the stick.. ... ... I can hear something..)

Voice : bless from the divines to both of your souls.

Matthew, Fuuka : ..?!

Matthew : oh wow..

Fuuka : so... We did wished for the same thing..

Matthew : (chuckle) ... Okay, Let's see our fortune.

(The stick says : "you are blessed.")

Matthew : "you are blessed."

Fuuka : "you are also blessed."

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

(That was a shock.)

Matthew : looks like we are blessed to be together..

Fuuka : (chuckle) ...

(The special day passed..)

* * *

**-Sunday, 2nd of September, 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 303-

(The Summer Festival continues at the shrine. I wonder ... Should i go again today..?)

-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(I can see Fuuka sitting alone.)

Fuuka : good morning, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : morning, Fuuka.

Fuuka : u-um i heard that Summer Festival is still. being held today. Do you want to go again..?

Matthew : sure. I'll go tell the others.

Fuuka : um... This time, i want to go just with you..

Matthew : ... Really..?

Fuuka : y-yes..

Matthew : (chuckle) alright..

* * *

-Evening-  
-Iwatodai District, Naganaki Shrine-

(The Shrine seems lively. And crowded. But i don't see anyone i know going to the Shrine today. I walk together with Fuuka, who's wearing her Yukata, and then we saw some other Japanese girls in their own respective Yukatas.)

Fuuka : oh, i'm glad there are other women who wear their Yukatas.

Matthew : why's that..?

Fuuka : i don't know.. I think i'm just glad that i'm not standing out in the crowd today.

Matthew : but you look great. Some guys were staring at you pretty hard when we walked here.

Fuuka : r-really..? Oh, i didn't notice..

Matthew : ... W-well, anyways, let's go and have a look around the Shrine.

Fuuka : yeah.. Let's go.

(We walked around and then...)

Shop Owner : hey you two! C'mere, why don't ya both taste my Takoyaki? Only a 100 yen! A discount special for today's festival only!

Fuuka : uhhmm..

Matthew : i don't know..

Shop Owner : c'mon, look, if you buy one, i'll throw in another Takoyaki for your boyfriend right there! And you can have this game coupon that you can exchange for a prize if you win!

Fuuka : ...

(Fuuka seems shocked.)

Fuuka : w-well.. Okay..

Matthew : ...

(Fuuka then bought the Takoyakis.)

Fuuka : ... W-well.. He called.. You..

Matthew : ... Y-yeah..

Fuuka : n-nevermind.. (Chuckle) here..

Matthew : ... ... Um.. Yeah.

(The situation went awkward. So we decided to eat the Takoyaki.)

Shop Owner : oh yeah, did you guys forgot something..? Here's the coupon. Good luck on the game.

Matthew : oh.. Yeah, thanks.

Fuuka : ... This is delicious..!

Matthew : ... I agree.

Fuuka : should we proceed?

Matthew : yeah, let's go.

(We walked around for quite a while. Then finally checked the game counter.)

Counter Staff : hey! So you two up for the game?

Matthew : i guess so..

Counter Staff : okay, so... Just put pick a ball, and then open it. If you get something, you can exchange it for one of the prizes right here.

Fuuka : go for it, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : o..kay?

(... ... ... I got a... Jack Frost Doll.)

Counter Staff : tch.. you actually win?! That's impo- i mean... Uh congratulations! Here's your prize!

Matthew : ... I heard that.

Counter Staff : ?!

Matthew : let's just go, Fuuka.

Fuuka : uh-huh.

(After i got the doll, we decided to walk around some more bit. Then...)

* * *

-Night-

(The sky's covered in darkness. It's already late.)

Fuuka : thanks for today, Matthew-kun... I know we don't walk side by side that much. But.. I had a lot of fun today.

Matthew : (chuckle) you're welcome.

-Late Night-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

Junpei : where have you guys been?

Yukari : it's already late. You two should go rest up.

Aigis : i see both of you went to the festival again.

Jeff : yeah but you guys look tired.

Angel : Jeff's right...

Yukari : then both of you should rest.

(We went upstairs and immediately fell asleep.)

* * *

**-Monday, 3rd of August 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 303-

(Summer vacation begins today. It's time to bring out the summer wear. ... I don't have one.)

Matthew : (sigh) ... ... ?

(Wait... Yeah. This will do.)

Matthew : right.

-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

Matthew : morning, everyone.

Fuuka : morning... M-matthew... K-kun... ...?!

Everyone : ...?!

(Everyone looks at me intensely)

Matthew : ... What?

Fuuka : ... U-um..

Jeff : uh...

Yukari : M-matthew-kun..?

Aigis : you are...

Cynthia : are you really..?

Angel : going to wear that?

Junpei : A FULLY DRESSED WINTER CLOTHING BUT WITH A CAP?! Dude aren't you hot in there?! Seriously..!

Matthew : oh.. You think so? Okay.

(I decided to open my vest's button)

Matthew : i think this should do.

Junpei : you really are innocent are you..? (Sigh)

Jeff : dude, it's summer. You have to be hot. C'mon. All of us are wearing plain shirts. And you're wearing a LONG-HANDED SWEATER. With a VEST..

Matthew : okay?

(I decided to fold my sweater to a short hand length.)

Junpei : dude this won't do. Come with us. We'll buy you some new summer digs.

Jeff : yeah.. You REALLY have to get out from that vest, dude.

Yukari : yeah, i think i'll go too. It's nice to go shopping once in a while.

Cynthia : then count me in!

Angel : i'm also a bit curious.

Fuuka : i-i'll go too..

Matthew : (sigh) ...

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Paulownia District-

(We went here to buy me some new clothes.)

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Junpei : here, how 'bout this..?

Jeff : yeah. That's pretty good.

(A shirt with tropical flowers as its pattern.. No.)

Matthew : no.

Fuuka : h-how about this Matthew-kun?

(A blue collared shirt. Come to think of it, this is not bad.)

Matthew : ... Well.. It looks pretty nice in my opinion.

Cynthia : well, the price is right too.

Angel : i agree. It's pretty cheap.

Yukari : but.. Gosh.. Why did you guys give him that?

Junpei : hey! It's summer! A tropical shirt should d-

Matthew : no.

Jeff : awwh..

(So i decided to try the collared shirt... Well, i'm still wearing my vest.)

Fuuka : ... Matthew-kun..? You sure you still want to wear your vest?

Matthew : yes, i'm sure.

Yukari : well, it can't be helped. Okay.. Since we're already here.. Why don't we-

(The shopping trip continues.)

Continue to part 17.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Chapter 16! and still a long way to go! Feel free to Critic and Comment! :D


	17. Chapter 17 : STREGA

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 17 (STREGA)**

* * *

**-Tuesday, 4th of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is gathered. Including Akihiko-san.)

Akihiko : so.. Today's still the summer break, correct?

Everyone : right.

Akihiko : ... We'll go to Tartarus again. We haven't been there for a long time. And i'm curious about the changes in that tower. So.. Everyone up?

Matthew : hmph.. (Nods)

Jeff : count me in!

Cynthia : i'll go!

Angel : same here.

Fuuka : i'll go too.

Akihiko : it's settled. We'll go to Tartarus today. Everyone prepare yourselves. We'll go at noon.

Everyone : alright!

(We're going to Tartarus today.)

* * *

-Noon - Unknown-  
-Gekkoukan High, Pool - Tartarus-

(All of the SEES' member are gathered at the entrance while Fuuka scans the area with Juno at her side.)

Matthew : anything?

Fuuka : just a moment... H-huh?! What's this?!

Akihiko : something wrong..?

Fuuka : i... I detected a Persona user..

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : another Persona user..?

Cynthia : you mean... They're down there?!

Angel : they could be in trouble!

Fuuka : but something's wrong... The shadows are completely ignoring the Persona user.

Akihiko : this is strange. But. We have to hurry.

Everyone : right!

* * *

-Tartarus Floor 204-

(We made it into the determined position of this 'Persona' User. But looks like there's no one to be seen here.)

Matthew : there's no one here.

Cynthia : where are they? There's no shadows to been too.

Angel : this is weird.

Jeff : yeah. Something's not right.

Matthew : Fuuka, keep scanning, everyone be on your guard.

Everyone : right!

(Suddenly i heard a voice coming from behind us.)

Voice : (claps hand) ... I never thought you made it this far..

Fuuka : ?! That voice?!

Matthew : huh?

(We immediately turned around. There's a young man with a pale skin standing.)

Pale Guy : haha... You all are better than i expected...

Fuuka : everyone, please be careful!

Matthew : what's wrong with him?

Pale Guy : so.. You ACTUALLY remembered me, SEES' scum. You seem pretty as always.. (Chuckle)

Matthew : everyone, Guarding position.

Everyone : right.

Pale Guy : oh.. You have a new leader now, huh..?

Matthew : who are you?

Pale Guy - Takaya : you can call me... Takaya.

Fuuka : everyone, look out. He's a rouge Persona user from a group named Strega. The 1st Generation SEES has fought with the group before. But i didn't think he survived the past events.

Everyone : ?!

Takaya : i am... Tougher than i look, young lady.

Matthew : what's your business in the Tartarus..?

Takaya : to bring.. 'An Absolute End' or should i say 'The End'.

Fuuka : you mean like the fall..?

Matthew : what is 'The End'?

Takaya : my, my.. You're bombarding me with question are you.. Why don't we have a chat.. IN HELL?!

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : w-what's this?! I can sense multiple really strong shadows converging on our location! ... O-oh no.. They're Reaper Types! We have to.. AH!

(Before Fuuka can finish her sentence, the shadow suddenly appeared and grabbed her.)

Matthew : Fuuka! Damn it.. EXIA!

(At least 5 of this shadow types are in this area.)

Matthew : everyone, fan out and attack!

Everyone : alright!

Matthew : EXIA, ATTACK, NOW!

(Exia charged to the shadow.)

Takaya : (maniac laugh) you can't possibly beat my children..

Matthew : tch..

(The Reaper pulls out his 'Revolver' which looks like a really long barrel .44 ?! It's firing! The hit immediately destroys Exia's shield.. This is bad.)

Matthew : damn..

Takaya : see...? Now PERISH.

(The Reapers activates the Megidolaon!)

!

...

(I'm the one who's still standing. The others are all unconscious.)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun!

Matthew : F-Fuuka...

(I can see Takaya pulling out his weapon. A revolver.)

Takaya : well.. It's time to say goodbye.

*BANG*

(He... He shot me in the abdomen.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : MATTHEW-KUN!

Takaya : now, now. Be quiet. I'll take you somewhere solitude.

Fuuka : N-NO! PLEASE!

(I can see Fuuka tearfully and desperately trying to reach her hand against mine.. But i'm losing consciousness. The blood won't stop..)

Matthew : Fuuka...

(Everything went dark. And i can hear voices calling my name.)

Jeff : hey, Matthew.. Are you alright?! Hey, answer me...!

(I can't hear anything anymore.)

...

* * *

**-Tuesday, 11th of September 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(I can hear... I can hear something.. Or someone's voice..)

Jeff : is he going to be alright?

Cynthia : he's out for a week now.

Angel : the bullet has been removed and he's already recovering but..

Aigis : Matthew-san..

Akihiko : damn it..

Yukari : Matthew-kun.. I hope he's alright right now.

Junpei : ... Damn it all! There must be something we can do!

(I open my eyes.)

Matthew : ..there is...

Everyone : ?!

(I immediately sit on the bed.)

Matthew : i want everyone gathered on the lounge today.

Akihiko : h-hey.. Are you alright?

Junpei : dude..

Yukari : don't force yourself..

Aigis : Yukari-san is right.. You just recovered from your injuries.

Matthew : ... I'm alright.

Jeff : Matthew..

(Everyone just silently stared at me.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is silently gathered.)

Akihiko : i suppose you have something to say, Matthew.

Matthew : ... I guess all of you already know why i called you all here.

Everyone : ...

(The atmosphere is heavy.)

Matthew : ... We have to save her.

Junpei : dude you just recovered!

Yukari : he's right!

Aigis : Matthew-san, don't force yourself, please.

Matthew : so we're going to let her die?! Just like that?!

Jeff : ...

Cynthia : M-matthew..

Angel : p-please..

Matthew : out of all people, WHY are you all so selfish?!

Everyone : ...

(Tears starts to stream down my face.)

Matthew : ... I.. I'm sorry.. It's just... I don't want to lose her..

Jeff : but it's too dangerous, dude. I know how you feel. But please-

Matthew : ... then i'll go alone.

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : stop me if you want. But i will still go. Tonight's meeting is dismissed.

(I went back to my room to prepare for tomorrow's operation.)

* * *

**-Wednesday, 12th of September 2010-**  
-Before noon-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone seems to be gathered.)

Everyone : ...

Matthew : i'm going.

(I left. And no one said a word.)

* * *

-Gekkoukan High, 'Pool' - Tartarus-  
-Noon - Unknown-

*Tartarus Floor 204*

(I walked alone. Then i heard a familiar voice from behind.)

Takaya : i'm surprised you survived..

Matthew : ...

Takaya : and you're alone.. (Laughs)

Matthew : where is she..?

Takaya : oh... She's right there..

(Takaya points to the edge of the room. Then the Reapers appeared. Fuuka is tied at the largest one.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun..?

(She looks weak.)

Matthew : ... Just wait, Fuuka.

Takaya : ... Die.

(A Reaper charges towards me.)

Matthew : ... Exia.

(Exia Appeared, blocking the Reaper's attacks.)

Matthew : ... Destroy.

(Exia grabs the Reaper and starts to tore it in half with his bare hands.)

Matthew : i will destroy it.

(It's going to rip..)

Matthew : DESTROY IT!

(Exia ripped the Shadow in half.)

Takaya : ...? Your anger is strong.. Let's try this, then.

(The rest of the Reapers are advancing...)

Familiar Voices : PERSONA!

(The attacks blocks off the enemies' advance towards me.)

Akihiko : Caesar!

Junpei : Trismegistos!

Yukari : Isis!

Aigis : Athena!

Jeff : Kyrios!

Cynthia : Seraphim!

Angel : Cherudim!

Matthew : everyone.. You came.

Jeff : heh, of course!

Cynthia : we won't let you go alone!

Angel : we'll save Fuuka-san together!

Akihiko : she's a part of SEES. We WILL save her!

Aigis : i won't let Fuuka-san die!

Yukari : me too!

Takaya : tch.. Meddling Baboons.. My old adversaries are here too.. Reapers, attack them.

Jeff : we'll handle this! You go save her! I know you can!

Cynthia : yeah! Go, what are you waiting for?!

Angel : we believe in you, Matthew..!

Matthew : ... Right.

(I ran to the Reaper that's holding Fuuka.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun..! Don't get near this thing..! It's way too powerful!

Matthew : no. I'm going to save you.

Takaya : why won't you die..

(Takaya is controlling the Reaper. It's firing.)

Matthew : tch..

(It hits Exia!)

Matthew : argh..!

Takaya : (evil laugh) now.. Let me end your suffering..

Fuuka : Matthew-kun!

(Am i... Going to die..?)

Everyone : MATTHEW! || MATTHEW-KUN! || MATTHEW-SAN!

Matthew : ... !

(I feel a surge of power inside of me.)

Voice : ... Thy bonds are what makes thy strong.. Thou has been blessed with the True Power of thy Persona, Exia.

(Exia's powering up.)

Matthew : w-will you help me.. Exia?

(Exia nods in agreement.)

Matthew : ... EXIA! Go!

(Exia recovers himself. Then immediately attacks the Reaper.)

Takaya : ?! W-what's the matter.. He's changed..!

Fuuka : .. Why.. Why did you risk your live.. To save me..?! It's dangerous..

Matthew : why..? Because... Because.. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, FUUKA!

Fuuka : ?!

Matthew : without you, i might as well as be dead right now. I want to save you.. Because.. I... I..

(I can't use that sentence yet.. But Fuuka's eyes are already tearing up.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun...

Matthew : I.. I ... (Sigh) ... EXIA... EXTERMINATING TARGET..!

(Exia immediately flies towards the reaper.)

Matthew : ... Quantum Particles.. Disperse..

(Exia's body is beginning to glow. Quantum particles are forming at his back. It's turning into a butterfly wing made of Condensed Quantum Particles.)

Everyone : ?!

Yukari : ... It's..

Aigis : beautiful..

Matthew : EXIA! Re-code, Quantum Particle condensation. Lightning sword.

(The particles are rounding up in Exia's sword, creating a condensed lightning saber.)

Matthew : ... This is it!

(Exia immediately cuts the Revolver.)

Matthew : TRANS-AM!

Takaya : w-what is this power?!

Matthew : this.. Is the power of bonds.. That everyone has entrusted on me so far!

(Exia cuts the Reaper in half.)

Takaya : ARGH..!

Matthew : NOT YET!

(Exia immediately flies towards the Reaper's face. And his eyes is turning blue.)

Matthew : HAAARGH...!

*STAB*

(Exia stabs the Reaper's face with his sword..)

...

(The Reaper's breaking up...)

Takaya : AAAARGGGH...!

(Takaya falls to his knees.)

Matthew : ... ?!

(Fuuka unconsciously falls down from the destroyed Reaper.)

Matthew : FUUKA!

(Exia responded immediately. Activating the Trans-Am once more.)

Matthew : Exia.. You..

(Exia only nods.)

Matthew : ... (Nods) go.. And please.. Save Fuuka.

(Exia activates the Particle Burst again. The butterfly wings is expanding. Then he flies towards Fuuka. Exia caught her and brought her to my side.)

Matthew : ... Thank you, Exia..

(Exia disappears as Fuuka's starting to regain consciousness.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun...

Matthew : ... I already said... I'll risk everything for you, Fuuka.

Fuuka : ... But you don't have to risk your life..

Matthew : my life is worth nothing, compared to yours.

Fuuka : M... Matthew-kun...

(I can see Takaya lying on the floor. But he's laughing.)

Takaya : ha.. H-haha.. T-this is no fun... But.. I'll see you again later..

(Takaya's body just went straight to the floor. Before sinking, he said :..)

Takaya : ... Watch yourself, for The End.. Is coming.

(Takaya disappeared. Along with the rest of the Reapers)

Akihiko : they're gone..

Aigis : i detect no more shadows.

Yukari : he's gone too.

Junpei : let's get her back..

Jeff : yeah i agree.

Cynthia : they look weak..

Angel : ... Matthew, Fuuka-san..

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : let's go home. Together.

Fuuka : right...

Everyone : right.

(The operation was successful. But a shocking truth was learned. A rouge Persona User, ex Strega, Takaya is still wondering around Tartarus and has been using the shadows for his own purpose. Even worse, he's talking about 'The End' ... We decided to return to the dorm.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is gathered. Fuuka is still shaken up. Her face is pale, and her body is still shivering. She also looks tired. Maybe due to her prolonged stay in the Tartarus.)

Matthew : Fuuka.. Are you sure you're alright?

Fuuka : i.. I-i'm alright...

Akihiko : sorry to barge you with questions like this. But still, what did that bastard do to you?

Fuuka : ... He just...

(Fuuka went to a cold silence.)

Everyone : ...

Matthew : ...that bastard..!

Akihiko : calm down, Matthew. We don't know everything about this guy yet. The thing is we managed to get Fuuka back here safely. And your ability today continues to flourish. Enough training, then we can beat him. Dismissed.

Everyone : alright.

(Everyone quietly leaves the lounge to go back to their rooms. Except for me.)

* * *

-Late Night-

Matthew : ... Strega...

Continue to part 18

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Guess who's back? yep. the leader of Strega, and the so-called-messiah, Takaya. some fans said that he's supposed to be dead after the events of January 31st. BUT no one actually know his true fate, right? that's why i'm bringing him back here. once again, as an Antagonist. feel free to Critic and Comment:D


	18. Chapter 18 : The Perfomance and Chidori

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 18 (THE PERFORMANCE AND CHIDORI YOSHINO)**

* * *

**-Thursday, 13th of September 2010-**  
-Dawn-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

...

(Before i knew it, looks like i slept at the lounge's sofa. But i was already half awake at that time.)

Matthew : (sigh) ... ? A text.

Message : I'm sorry to call you out of the blue. This is Ms. Eri, your teacher for the Music club. As you know, the Mid-Terms' result will be given at the 22nd of this month, and also we will be having our Culture Festival. Could you please come to the school this afternoon? Oh and please bring Fuuka Yamagishi with you. We have something to discuss.

(... Go to school? Me and Fuuka? .. Oh well. Might as well go there. I decided to get ready then wake her up.)

-Dorm, 3rd Floor, Hallway-

(Hmm? I can see Fuuka's already at her school attire.)

Fuuka : oh, Matthew-kun. I also received the message from Ms. Eri. I wonder what's going on. But we better go.

Matthew : i agree.

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Gekkoukan High, Music Room-

Ms. Eri : sorry to call you all of a sudden. But.. I want you both to perform on our school's culture festival.

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

Matthew : .. Us..?

Fuuka : ... P-Perform..?!

Matthew : ... W-why..?

Ms. Eri : i know, i know. It's too sudden. But please, you two are what we got for our next Saturday's Culture Festival! Besides, Matthew can play the Piano very well, and Fuuka, your Vocals are amazing! You guys will make a great duo at the stage! Don't worry. Of course, we'll train. We have about a week or so to train so i want you two to come to school every morning to train. It's not going to be long. Just a couple of hours.. 3 at max.

Matthew : um...

Fuuka : we...

Ms. Eri : (sigh) at least consider it, alright? You can text or call me whenever you want to give me the confirmation. So we can begin our practice. That's it for today. You two may go.

Matthew, Fuuka : right.

(We leaved the school together.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(We entered the dorm together. Everyone doesn't seem surprised to see us in School uniform.)

Junpei : sooo.. I heard you two are going to perform.. Hehee.

Jeff : you two are amazing. Go for it.

Matthew : uhm..

Fuuka : how did you guys know?

Angel : um.. Actually that was me.. I was at school today to discuss about what will our class do for the Culture Festival. Then i saw you two talking to Ms. Eri... I.. I'm sorry.. If.. You..-

Matthew : n-no.. That's fine, really..!

Fuuka : d-don't blame yourself, Angel-kun. It's alright.

Cynthia : but... You two should go for it..! You guys will do great!

Yukari : yeah.. I'm also curious about you two doing a duet..

Aigis : i'm also intrigued..

Matthew : uhm... You guys think so?

Fuuka : we.. Uh..

Everyone : go for it! You guys can do it!

(I proceed to look at Fuuka. She looks back at me, then she nods. I guess that's an agreement.)

Matthew : alright.

(We decided to text Ms. Eri immediately. ... After a few minutes, i got a text back from her.)

Message : ... Really?! That's great! We'll begin your training tomorrow. Come to Gekkoukan at 9 AM sharp. Don't be late, alright?

(Well.. Looks like we're really doing it.)

* * *

**-Friday, 14th of September 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Gekkoukan High, Music Room-

(Our 'Special Training' session begins today, and will continue until the 21st.)

Ms. Eri : alright let's start.. We'll go from this.. -

(The training proceeds...)

* * *

**-Saturday, 15th of September 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Gekkoukan High, Music Room-

(The training even use up our day off.)

Ms. Eri : i'm sorry.. I know today's supposed to be your day off. But i think you two should understand. Our time is short. So.. Let's go!

(Training happened.)

* * *

**-Sunday, 16th of September 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Gekkoukan High, Music Room-

Ms. Eri : let's push it! The 22nd is coming soon! I know tomorrow you guys will have school, but can both of you please spare some time, skipping some class to train here at the Music Room?

Matthew : ... Sure..? I guess.

Fuuka : i think...

Ms. Eri : don't worry. I'll tell Ms. Toriumi. I'm sure she'll understand.

(Training Happened.)

* * *

**-Monday, 17th of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, Class 3-F-

(We're gathered for our morning class with Ms. Toriumi.)

Ms. Toriumi : alright, quiet down now, class. You all knew that we will be having our Culture Festival at the 22nd of this month. We have received some ideas on how to change the class to an appropriate public entertainment or refreshment stand. We have.. Cafe, Mini Movie Theater, and a Tour Guide area. So.. Let's discuss about it, i'll be writing the choices on board and you guys can tell me which one you want.

(I choose Cafe.)

...

(Cafe got the highest vote of all.)

Ms. Toriumi : alright.. It's settled then. Our class will be doing 'Cafe'. Oh.. And i heard some excellent news. 2 members of our class will be doing a duo during our Festival. They're Matthew and Fuuka. You two sure can make this class proud.

(Everyone is looking at us. Considering how we sit side by side.)

Matthew : ... Um..

Fuuka : ... Well..

(We can hear chatters in the class.)

Chatters : they're doing a duo, huh? || not bad.. Not bad at all. || considering how these two are a couple, yeah. I think they won't do bad. || i think it'll be good. || i'm curious to see them.

Ms. Toriumi : okay. Quiet down, class. Now let's review from page-

(School happened.)

* * *

-Afternoon-  
-Gekkoukan High, Music Room-

(We started to use some of our study times in class in order to do our training at the Music Room.)

Ms. Eri : alright.. Just a few more days. Matthew, your fingers need to have more.. Feeling.. Touch the Piano, then feel it, so you can reduce your mistakes. And Fuuka, don't be afraid of reaching high notes. You'll do great.

(Training happened.)

* * *

**-Tuesday, 18th of September 2010-**  
-Afternoon-  
-Gekkoukan High, Music Room-

Ms. Eri : you guys are doing great! Just a little bit more, now. Oh, and starting tomorrow 'till Friday, we'll be having General Rehearsal with the other members of the Culture Festival.

* * *

**-Wednesday, 19th of September 2010-**  
-Afternoon-  
-Gekkoukan High, Stage-

(Starting today, it's getting real serious. Everyone's doing their best. Starting from the symphonic band, the modern band, the story telling guys, the speech-giver, the stand-up-comedian, everyone. We have to do our best too.)

Ms. Eri : alright, it's your turn to show off your skills, go for it, Matthew, Fuuka!

(Training proceeds.. The other members near the stage are awed. Ms. Eri also looked shocked. But i do feel that we've done much better.)

* * *

**-Thursday, 20th of September 2010-**  
-Afternoon-  
-Gekkoukan High, Stage-

Ms. Eri : alright everyone..! The Culture Festival is the day after tomorrow! Let's do our best!

(Training proceeds. We do even better today.)

* * *

**-Friday, 21st of September 2010-**  
-Afternoon-  
-Gekkoukan High, Stage-

Ms. Eri : OKAY! Tomorrow's the day! Let's push it to our limit!

(We decided to give it all for today. Everyone is also doing their best. When we played our song, i can see Ms. Eri dropping a tear. We aslo heard some chatter.)

Chatter : that's amazing.. || they ARE a couple after all.. || such a perfect couple.. || the music is flawless, and the vocal is amazing.

(I have to admit.. We did really good.)

* * *

**-Saturday, 22nd of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, Class 3-F-

(We're gathered at the class to look at our test scores. ... I didn't do bad. Fuuka is just Right above me. Our point difference is only 2.5. Jeff didn't do so well. And Angel did pretty good. Below me, but above Jeff.)

Matthew : phew..

Fuuka : that was a relieve.

Angel : i'm surprised i didn't do bad..

Jeff : please don't say anything to me.

Classmate : alright, since we're doing cafe, let's transform this class. And oh, yeah, Matthew-san, Fuuka-san, Ms. Eri called you guys to go to the Stage.

Matthew : alright..

Fuuka : yeah.

(Before we went out, the whole class yelled..)

Classmates : GOOD LUCK!

(Well..)

* * *

-Before Noon-  
-Gekkoukan High, Stage ; back stage-

(Both of us are anxious. Then someone talked to us.)

Young Man with Glasses : hey, Fuuka-san! Who's that beside you? I heard you're going to perform today!

Fuuka : oh, Keisuke-senpai! It's been a while.. Oh, him? He's a friend from my dorm, Matthew, a new member for the Music club. He plays the Piano. And he's performing with me today.

Young Man with Glasses - Keisuke : wow! You sure have a lot of dorm mates, Fuuka-san. Let me introduce myself, i'm Keisuke Hiraga, a former member of the Photography club. Which.. Is kinda taken down and turned into the Vocals club. Nice to meet you!

Matthew : Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra. Nice to meet you.

Keisuke : ohh.. Such a long name. ... Hmm? You seem pale, Matthew-san. What's wrong..?

Matthew : ... It's nothing, really.. just a little headache.

Keisuke : hmm... Can you turn around for a moment?

(Keisuke-san begins to do a check-up on me.)

Fuuka : (chuckle) Keisuke-senpai's at it again.

Matthew : 'at it'..?

Fuuka : he's really good at medical studies, he's getting a major of Health and Medicines at his college.

Keisuke : it seems your headache comes from a certain stress. Try to relax.

Matthew : hmm.. I AM pretty worried about our performance..

Keisuke : alright, just take some long, deep breaths and try to relax. You'll be fine.

Ms. Eri : Matthew, Fuuka, it's your turn! Do us proud!

Matthew : alright, thanks, Keisuke-san.

Keisuke : no worries. By the way, good luck on your performance! I'll be rooting you out there, and i'll be sure to take the best picture of both of you to show it at the next Gekkoukan photo Festival!

Matthew, Fuuka : thanks, Keisuke-san/senpai

-?!-

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : i am thou.. And thou art i.. Thou has been blessed with the power of the Fortune Arcana..

(The voice disappeared.)

-...-

(My mind feels clearer.)

Ms. Eri : good luck!

MC : and now, for our grand performance, please welcome Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra and Fuuka Yamagishi from class 3-F, bringing you the one and only 'Memories of You'.

(Before we enter the stage, i say to Fuuka : )

Matthew : we'll make it.

Fuuka : yeah. Let's do it.

(The hall is crowded with audience.. At least a 150 of them.. But i feel... Calm. And i feel brave.)

Matthew : ... Let's do it.

(The tone seems to be flowing out of my hands! Fuuka is singing flawlessly, and the hall is filled with applauses.)

...

(The performance was a huge success! The room is filled with roars of applause, cheers and etc. Me and Fuuka decided to bow down when we finished our Performance, when we did that, i can see tears of joy coming out of her eyes. I... I can't help but.. Shed a tear too.. We decided to go back inside the back stage.)

-Back Stage-

(I can see Ms. Eri wiping her tears.)

Ms. Eri : that was amazing! You two did really good!

Matthew : umm..

Fuuka : t-thank you..

Ms. Eri : i'll have your scores bumped up to A+, for your dedication, hard work, and this amazing performance! Thanks for everything, you may return to your class now.

(We decided to return to our class.)

-Gekkoukan High, Class 3-F-

(The whole class greeted us with cheers and smiles.)

Junpei : i heard that your performance was flawless!

Angel : great job, you two!

Fuuka : everyone..

Matthew : ... Guys.

Class Rep : you guys made us proud. Therefore, you guys can eat and drink all of things in our Cafe for Free!

Matthew : well, that's not necessary.

Fuuka : friends are supposed to help each other, right, Matthew-kun?

(Fuuka grabs my hand and dragged me behind the counter, looks like she's eager to help our guys.)

Matthew : (nods) right..

(The Festival went lively, fun, and fast. Before we knew it, it's already afternoon, and it's time to go back home.)

* * *

-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, Class 3-F-

(We finished our work here.)

Matthew : phew.. That was fun.

Fuuka : yeah.. A lot..

Angel : and also tiring.

Junpei : let's head to Hagakure! My treat this time!

(After declining his offer a few times, he finally forced us anyway. He made up excuses for us to join. We have no choice but to accept.)

-Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen-

(The rich smell and the slurping aroma is filling the air.)

Matthew : well.. Thanks for the treat, Junpei-kun...

Fuuka : ...but why..?

Angel : yeah.. It's just all of the sudden.

Junpei : hehee..

(Junpei-kun only chuckled at our questions. When we finished eating, he ordered another one to go.)

Matthew : ...?

Fuuka : what's with the other Ramen, Junpei-kun?

Angel : you're acting really weird today since school ended, Junpei-kun.

Junpei : well, i want to meet a girl i liked for so long. So i decided to give her something. And ...-

Fuuka : ..! Do you mean Chidori-san? I just remembered that. She's recovering pretty fast, doesn't she?

Matthew : Chidori?

Angel : who's she?

Junpei : hehee, why don't you guys tag along?

-Paulownia Hospital, Chidori's Room-

Junpei : ... Alright.. Here goes nothing..

(Junpei-kun opens her room door.)

Matthew : i think we shouldn't tag along with him.

Fuuka : i agree..

Angel : i think we might disturb their private moments.

(We decided to wait outside the room, but after a few minutes, Junpei-kun called us in anyway. Inside, there's a red haired girl sitting at her bed while drawing something. Is this 'Chidori'..?)

Red-Haired Girl : ...?

Junpei : Chidori, here's my friends, i'm sure you remember Fuuka.

Red-Haired Girl : .. Fuu... Ka.. San..? I think.. I can remember... But who are these two, Junpei?

Junpei : these are Matthew and Angel. They're my friends from Gekkoukan high.

(The girl proceeds to stare at me.)

Matthew : u-um... Hello..?

Red-Haired-Girl - Chidori : i'm intrigued. My name is Chidori Yoshino. Pleased to meet you all.

Junpei : hehee, c'mon Chidori, don't stare him like that. He already got a girlfriend.

Chidori : really? Who?

Junpei : Fuuka here. She's his girlfriend.

Fuuka : J-Junpei-kun..

Chidori : .. Huh..

Angel : ... Pleased to meet you too, Chidori-san.

Junpei : h-hey, Chidori, i brought you some Ramen, c'mon just eat it.

Chidori : Thank you, Junpei.

(Fuuka then started to whisper me )

Fuuka : she's Junpei-kun's love interest and vice-versa. She's supposed to be deceased right now. But due to a miracle, she got resurrected. Although she lost her memories..

Matthew : ... Yeah.. It's still a wonderful thing to watch..

(Fuuka rests her head on my shoulder.)

Junpei : hehee.. Look at you two.

(Junpei-kun and Chidori-san smiled at us.)

(Time passed.)

Continue to part 19.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

CHIDORI?! yep. she's back. this is following the 'Good' storyline of Persona 3 FES, where Chidori can actually get revived if we do certain things. and i just want to give Junpei some you know.. happiness. so as you can see, Chidori is progressively recovering from her lost of memory. and is seen getting better in this series, for the good reasons, that is. Fell free to Critic and Comment :D


	19. Chapter 19 : Chidori's Memory

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 19 (CHIDORI'S MEMORY)**

* * *

**-Sunday, 23rd of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(At the lounge, Junpei and Fuuka are sitting and watching TV.)

Junpei : hey! We were just waiting for you now!

Matthew : .. Waiting for me?

Fuuka : we want to visit Chidori-san again today.

Junpei : i want you guys to come with me. I don't know.. But when you two are around like yesterday, i can feel.. That she's.. Happy with such warm and friendly presence around.

Matthew : ... Warm..?

Fuuka : ... Hey, why don't we bring her something? Some flowers or..

Junpei : great idea, Fuuka! Let's go! We can't keep her waiting.

* * *

-Before Noon-  
-Port Island Station, Rafflesia-

(Rafflesia, the name of this flower shop which is also the name of Indonesia's rare flower.)

Matthew : ...huh..

Fuuka : what kind of flowers do you think she would like, Junpei-kun?

Junpei : let's see here... Yeah! Sunflowers! She love those kinds of flowers!

(Then i can see Fuuka just stares at one of the Glass Vase.)

Matthew : ...?

Fuuka : ...

Junpei : ...? Huh? you two are acting pretty weird today.

Fuuka : o-oh it's nothing.. It's just that.. Uhm.. Nevermind.

(Fuuka seems to be hiding something.)

Matthew : ...

(A Glass Vase...)

* * *

-Noon-  
-Pauwlonia Hospital, Chidori's room-

(Chidori-san is at her room, sitting alone while drawing something.)

Junpei : hey, Chidori! How are you doing?

Chidori : oh, Junpei.. And.. Matthew-san and Fuuka-san.. Is it?

Junpei : i'm glad you remembered them.

Fuuka : i see you're recovering quickly, Chidori-san.

Matthew : it's good to see you again.

(I can see Chidori-san smiling with Junpei as they look at us both.. But then..)

Chidori : ngh?!... Argh!

Junpei : Chidori?!

Matthew, Fuuka : ?! Chidori-san?!

Chidori : s-stay away! STAY AWAY!

Junpei : C-CALL A DOCTOR!

Matthew : on i-?!

(Chidori-san immediately jumped out of her bed, shoved me away, and ran away. My head hits one of the supporting beams as a result.)

*THUMP*

Matthew : .. Argh!

Fuuka : Matthew-kun! A-are you alright?! ...?! Your head is dropping blood!

Matthew : a hit in the wall won't kill me. Don't worry.

(Junpei-kun immediately run out the room to chase her.)

Junpei : CHIDORI!

Fuuka : J-Junpei-kun! Wait!

(Junpei-kun already disappeared. Fuuka looks confused and worried at the same time.)

Matthew : don't worry about me! Inform the others now! We're heading to Tartarus. I can take care of myself..!

Fuuka : u-uhm..

Matthew : please, GO!

Fuuka : r-right!

(Fuuka left, and i decided to call for help. After a brief treatment, i took off to Tartarus immediately. Inside, the team's already assembled.)

* * *

-Noon - Unknown-  
-Gekkoukan High, 'Pool' - Tartarus-

Fuuka : ...M-Matthew-kun..!

Matthew : i'm fine.

Jeff : i don't really think so..

Akihiko : but.. Junpei.. And Chidori. Are you sure they went here?

Yukari : damn, that Junpei..!

Aigis : Yukari-san..

Cynthia : Yukari-kun..

Angel : everyone, please calm down..!

Matthew : Angel's right. We need to calm down. We won't get any answers just by standing here. There's only one logical thing to do. Fuuka, can you scan the area..?

Fuuka : i'll try...

(...)

?!

Fuuka : ... ?! ah!

(Someone's messing with Fuuka's ability.. And ... He's speaking through Juno.)

Familiar Voice : so... THIS is what the new team looks like..

Matthew : that voice!

Everyone : Takaya..!

Takaya's voice : now... I think you already knew why you came here.

Junpei's voice : give her back!

Chidori's voice : n-no stay back!

Takaya's voice : ... Well.. So much for the excitement.. This boy.. He got revived by Chidori... Well.. Let's see what he can do to me now... Catch me if you can..

(?!)

Fuuka : ...ngh..

(Fuuka collapses.)

Matthew : Fuuka!

Fuuka : i'm... Al.. Right...

Matthew : no you're not. ... I have an idea of how to track them.

Fuuka : let.. Me... Do it..

Matthew : don't force yourself.. After all.. I also have a similar ability to yours. ... Let me do this.. EXIA!

(Exia appeared.)

Akihiko : um..

Cynthia : hey.. Your Persona..

Angel : don't you think it's battle-oriented type, Matthew..?

Yukari : yeah.. I don't think it actually has some sensory abilities.

Aigis : but we have to trust Matthew-san. He's our only lead for now.

Matthew : ... There's much more than meets the eye.

(Exia starts to disperse his Quantum Particles.)

Matthew : ... Entangling Quantum Brainwaves.. Come on, Exia.. Show me.. Show me where these brainwaves coming from..

Akihiko : hey.. Is he alright..?

Jeff : dude, don't push it..!

Fuuka : ... I think we should not break.. His concentration..

Matthew : ... Feel the resonating energy, Exia... And show me.. Where he is...

Everyone : ...

Matthew : i found him.. Floor 216.

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : amazing..

Akihiko : how did you..?

Matthew : my Persona is battle-oriented, yes. But he can also detect any Quantum Brainwaves. Every Persona user should emit one. Except that the new SEES Members emit stronger Quantum Brainwaves. But still, everyone who has Quantum Brainwaves can't escape the detection net from my persona. So my Persona is also a sensory type while it's more cut-out for battle.

Fuuka : wow.. So.. You can actually sense someone or something, too..?

Matthew : well, i can only sense.. I can't actually scan for the enemies' weakness. I think that action can only be done by your Persona, Juno.

Akihiko : okay... so we got their location...

Matthew : ...let's move.

Everyone : right..!

* * *

*TARTARUS FLOOR 216*

(We saw Junpei-kun trying to reach Chidori-san when we arrived.)

Junpei : give her back!

Matthew : everyone, be on your guard.

Everyone : right.

Takaya : ohh.. So you all managed to catch up to me.. Impressive..

(Takaya is holding Chidori-san.)

Chidori : ugh.. Who are you?! What do you want?! Let me go!

Takaya : now now.. Don't you remember me, Chidori? How we used to fight these scums using our powers..?

Chidori : scums..?

Junpei : don't listen to him, Chidori!

Takaya : ... How we used.. Our Personas... Don't you remember..? The excitement.. Of summoning Medea? And the medicine we used to continue our excitement of violence..?

Chidori : Me... Dea..? Per.. So.. Na..?

Junpei : Chidori..!

Takaya : YOU ARE A PERSONA USER. YOU ARE A MEMBER OF STREGA. THESE FOOLS ARE YOUR ENEMY!tf

Chidori : ... Ngh..! I ... Remember..

Junpei : NO!

Takaya : (evil laugh) AHAHA!

Chidori : i remember how Junpei was there for me.. And you're not.. TAKAYA..

Takaya : ?!

Chidori : how he sacrificed everything for me.

Junpei : C-Chidori... (Sobs)

Takaya : you..

Chidori : now.. LET GO OFF ME!

(Chidori-san punched Takaya's face. And ran to Junpei-kun.)

Takaya : ngh..!

Junpei : C-Chidori..!

Chidori : Junpei!

Takaya : i... Won't let her go THAT EASILY..! Reapers!

Matthew : EXIA!

(Exia appeared, blocking the Reaper's attacks immediately.)

Matthew : ... Let's have ourselves some happy reunion, Takaya..

Takaya : tch.. Get out of my way..!

Matthew : sorry.. I CAN'T!

(Exia punches the Reaper, knocking it down.)

Junpei : are you alright, Chidori?!

Chidori : i.. I'm fine..

(Chidori-san pulls out her Evoker.)

Everyone : ?!

Junpei : NO! If you summon it again you'll have to..-

Chidori : Don't worry, Junpei... My potential.. Is now... Fully mine.. Now come.. Per.. So.. Na..!

Everyone : ?!

(Chidori-san... Is summoning?!)

Matthew : ?!

Takaya : too slow!

(A Reaper charges towards me.)

Matthew : damn..!

Chidori : MEDEA!

(Chidori-san's Persona appears, blocking the Reaper's attack.)

Matthew : Chidori-san?

Chidori : i finally found my reason to fight, Junpei.. To protect..

Junpei : Chidori... (Sobs)

(Junpei-kun then holds Chidori-san's hands.)

Junpei : it's not just my life anymore. Let's do this..

Chidori : ...together..

Junpei : TRISMEGISTOS! | Chidori : MEDEA!

(Both of their Personas immediately tackled the Reaper.)

Fuuka : w-wow..

Matthew : they're amazing...

Akihiko : heh.. That's the Junpei we all know and love.

Yukari : look at them..

Aigis : ... Their Persona skills are out of the ordinary levels..!

Takaya : Chidori... If you intervene with my plans, then i have no choice... Die.

(A Reaper suddenly appeared and tried to tackle Medea with an Ice attack.)

Matthew : PARVATI!

(Parvati blocked the Reaper's attacks, now it's using fire attacks.)

Matthew : KIKURI-HIME!

(Kikuri-Hime's absorbing the flames.)

Matthew : KIKURI-HIME, RE-CODE-AGIDYNE!

(She then burns the Reaper's 'cloth')

Takaya : NOT YET!

(The Reaper's using Wind based attacks.)

Matthew : MAKAMI!

(Makami is blocking the wind attacks. Then the Reaper uses Lightning based attacks.)

Matthew : UNICORN! RE-CODE, ZIODYNE!

(Unicorn blocked the lightning attacks, then shocks the Reaper with the lightning attacks.)

Takaya : WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!

Matthew : Because.. I BELIEVE! SCATHACH!

Jeff : how many Personas...

Cynthia : he has?!

Angel : it's like a gallery of destruction in his hands..

(Scathach appears and freezes the Reaper solid.)

Fuuka : the Majority of Personas he's using.. Is bearing the Priestess' Arcana..

Matthew : EXIA!

(Exia immediately appears.)

Matthew : QUANTUM PARTICLE DISPERSAL MODE!

(Exia disperses the Quantum Particles. Once again making a butterfly wing.)

Chidori : it's... Beautiful..

Junpei : yeah..

(I can barely see Junpei-kun and Chidori-san holding each other's hands.)

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

Takaya : tch..! How did you get so much power from..?!

Matthew : This power...? You just don't understand.. POWER DOES NOT COME THROUGH ONE'S FORCE. IT COMES THROUGH THE STRENGTH OF EACH OTHER'S BONDS! TRANS-AM!

(Exia activates the Trans-Am and immediately flies to the Reaper.)

Matthew : ... HAAAAAARRGH!

(Exia stabs through the Frozen Reaper.)

Matthew : NOT YET!

(Exia Turns around, with his eyes already blue. He then slices the Reaper into 2.)

Takaya : ARGH!

Matthew : QUANTUM PARTICLES CONDENSATION, LIGHTNING BURST!

(The Quatum Particles that was dispersed turns into a highly charged lightning, immediately killing all of the Shadows in the area.)

Takaya : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!

Matthew : (panting heavily) ... I.. Did it..

(My whole body feels heavy... I'm collapsing..)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun! ?! Your head! It's dropping blood again!

Matthew : i'm fine.

Akihiko : no you're not.

Cynthia : we need to get out of here and fast.

Angel : i agree.

Yukari : ... Chidori also looks weak.

Junpei : a-are you okay, Chidori?

Fuuka : ... I remember! I can use my Persona's ability to immediately return to the entrance! Juno!

(Juno appears. Just before she activates her abilities, Takaya stands up.)

Takaya : ngh.. This is not over yet... The End.. Will still happen..! Just watch..! (Maniacal laugh)

Matthew : ... let's go.

Fuuka : ... right.

(Before i know it, we are already at the entrance.)

Matthew : ... Huh..?

Fuuka : we.. We're here.. N-now let's go to the hospital.. I'm pretty worried about Matthew-kun..

Matthew : i already said i'm fine Fuuka.. A hit in the head won't kill me.

Akihiko : but still. You need some treatment. Let's go.

Junpei, Chidori : wait!

Everyone : ?

Junpei : hey... Matthew..

Chidori : we just want to...

Junpei, Chidori : ...Thank you for everything..

Matthew : (chuckle) no need to thank me.. Friends are supposed to take care of each other, righ- ngh...

Fuuka : Matthew-kun!

Akihiko : let's go now! He's lost a lot of blood..!

Everyone : right!

-Paulownia Hospital-

(I received some brief treatment from the doctors. Luckily, no stitches were needed, since the injury is not serious.)

Doctor : there.. That should do.

Matthew : yeah, thanks, Doc.

(Fuuka enters the room.)

Fuuka : how's he doing?

Doctor : no stitches are needed. He'll recover soon.

Fuuka : thank you, Doctor.

Doctor : eh, it's okay.

(The Doctor left the room.)

Fuuka : how are you doing?

Matthew : you worry too much, Fuuka. I'm fine. How's Chidori-san?

Fuuka : ... Well, she's still weak, she and Junpei-kun is at the intensive care room. I think we should let her rest now.

Matthew : i agree.

Fuuka : but.. Still. For her to fight back and protect Junpei-kun like that... It's... It's a miracle..

Matthew : no... It's a victory.

Fuuka : mm-hmm.. (Nods)

(After a long talk with Fuuka, we decided to head back to the dorm.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is gathered at the lounge, except for Junpei-kun and Akihiko-san. Akihiko-san said that he's 'going to take care of College business.')

Matthew : so.. Let's review our today's operation.

Yukari : you guys probably doesn't know much about Chidori, right? Can i explain it to all of you?

Matthew : go ahead, Yukari-san.

Yukari : Chidori is the past member of Strega, the group of Rouge Persona Users that's protecting the old Tartarus. Since the group doesn't awaken to their powers naturally, their Personas can go berserk at certain times. They have to take Suppressants in order to keep their Personas under their control. But these drugs come with a lethal side-effect. Supposedly, their lives won't last much longer. Chidori was supposed to be dead right about now because she gave her own life to Junpei, who was shot by Takaya. But a miracle happens and she was revived, although she lost her memories and her Persona.. Although..

Fuuka : her.. Awakening today..

Matthew : ... i see..

Cynthia : although i think Junpei-kun can be a loud and dirty womanizer, seeing him and Chidori-chan like this makes me think differently about him.

Angel : he looks like a kind and caring gentleman.

Aigis : he has an affection towards Chidori-san and Vice-Versa.

Matthew : alright, today's operation was a success, and we retrieved Chidori-san back. We're going to visit her some time. Do we have an agreement?

Everyone : yeah / yep / yes / uh-huh.

Matthew : alright, tonight's meeting is dismissed.

(The night went by.)

Continue to part 20

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Yep! Chidori's now awaken to her Persona again! this is for the good reason, obviously, i can't just write CHIDORI DIES AGAIN. can't i? /: . and about the Main Character's skill, the Quantum Brainwaves entanglement, it's also a material taken from MS-Gundam 00. Feel Free to Critic and Comment :D


	20. Chapter 20 : Okinawa and The Talk

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 20 (OKINAWA AND JUNPEI'S THOUGHTS.)**

* * *

**-Monday, 24th of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone including Akihiko-san and Junpei-kun is gathered.)

Akihiko : ah, you're awake.

Matthew : (mumble) ...

(I'm NOT completely awake yet.)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun?

Matthew : (mumble) ...

Jeff : he's out. Don't worry about him. His sleeping habits are the worst.

Cynthia : he's like a walking zombie when he wakes up too early like this.

Angel : still... i couldn't believe it.. Even he's like that, he's actually very serious at everything.

Fuuka : (chuckle) so i've seen.

Junpei : hey.. Matthew..

Yukari : snap out of it, Matthew-kun..

Aigis : i'll see what i can do.

(I can blurry see Aigis-san walking towards me..)

Aigis : hmm...

Matthew : (mumble) ...?

(?! She.. S-she pinched my cheek!)

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : ngh?! OW! Hey! What's that for?!

Aigis : mission accomplished.

Matthew : ouch...!

(Everyone shares a good laugh. Then i decided to sit down.)

Junpei : we still have about a week of day off. But damn, it'll be boring if we just spend our time wasting our lives like this in the dorm.

Jeff : yeah.. It's like nothing better to do..

Cynthia : (sigh) ...

Angel : (sigh) ...

Fuuka : n-now now, everyone...

Matthew : (yawn) ...

Akihiko : ... ! Oh i just got an idea. Why don't we all go on a trip?

Everyone : ?!

Junpei : a trip?!

Jeff : sweet!

Cynthia : now we're talking..!

Angel : ... Where to, Akihiko-senpai?

Akihiko : Okinawa.

Everyone : ?!

Yukari : wow!

Aigis : Okinawa?

Fuuka : really? I've been wanting to go there for a long time..!

Matthew : Oki.. Nawa..?

Junpei, Jeff : YES! YEAH! WAHOO!

Fuuka : b-but why, Akihiko-senpai?

Akihiko : i have some boxing competition there. Might as well bring you all with me. It's good to blow off some steam.

Cynthia : wow!

Yukari : i remembered that too.. Akihiko-san's really good at boxing.

Akihiko : yep, and there's also a sport festival, hey, Matthew. I thought you liked Kendo, right? Thought you might be interested. If you want, i can have your name at the board so you can enter the festival. I'll just say that you're my 'Teammate'.

(I'm intrigued.)

Matthew : i'm interested. Well, thanks, Akihiko-san.

Akihiko : no problem. Alright everyone, we're leaving tomorrow.

Junpei : Don't forget to bring your swimsuits everyone!

Yukari : (sigh) ...

Fuuka : J-Junpei-kun...

Cynthia : is he always like this?

Angel : a sports festival...

(The whole party is excited.)

* * *

**-Tuesday, 25th of September 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Ship ; Okinawa-bound, Dining Area-

(Everyone seems excited. And they're scattered around the ship, enjoying the scenery and the ship ride. While i'm here, at the dining area, sitting alone while sipping some milk tea.)

Matthew : (sigh) ...

(I can hear other athletes chatting and talking with each other about the upcoming sports festival.)

Announcement : attention, honored passengers of the ship ; Okinawa Bound. We will be arriving shortly. If the ship doesn't encounter high tides, we will arrive in about 30 minutes.

(I decided to go to the upper deck.)

-Ship ; Okinawa Bound, Upper Deck-

(I can see the coastline. The sea is crystal clear, the sand is absolutely white. Well, this is a beautiful scenery. I see Junpei-kun and Jeff near me. They look really excited and hyped up.)

Jeff : LOOK! There it is!

Junpei, Jeff : O-KI-NA-WAAAA!

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

Fuuka : it's a beautiful sight isn't it..?

Matthew : ?! Oh.. Yeah.. You know, you shouldn't creep behind me like that.

Fuuka : (chuckle) sorry..

Matthew : hahaa, yeah.. That's fine.

(The ship drops her anchor at the Okinawa Docks.)

-Okinawa, Docks-

(When we got off the ship, Junpei-kun and Jeff immediately acts like this..)

Junpei : (DEEP BREATH) DUDE, CAN YOU SMELL THIS..?!

Jeff : TOTALY! THE SMELL OF YOUTH! THE BEACH. THE LADIES..! OH YEAH!

Yukari : ...

Cynthia : ...

Angel : ...

Aigis : ...

Fuuka : ...

Akihiko : ...

Matthew : ...

Yukari : ugh.. Men..

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Akihiko : you two... Well, we're going to the hotel. Follow me.

-Okinawa, Seaside Hotel, Lobby-

(The hotel is much more bigger and fancier than i expected.)

Fuuka : wow!

Jeff : it feels like we're some celebrity or something..!

Aigis : these furnitures are not made from fake golds.

Yukari : this is grand and luxurious..!

Cynthia : i kinda feel awkward, surrounded by the rich and fabulous..

Angel : ... Me too..

Matthew : h-hey, Akihiko-san.. Isn't this expensive..?

Akihiko : ha.. don't worry. I'm sponsored, and i've already talked to Mitsuru. She agreed to pay for the expenses.

Everyone : awesome! || yes! || sweet || yeah! || woo!

Matthew : (chukle) ...

Junpei : HEY! WANNA GO THE BEACH?! I CAN SEE IT FROM RIGHT HERE!

Jeff : I KNOW! I CAN'T WAIT!

Akihiko : what? That early? At least get changed first! I mean, you guys haven't even got your rooms yet!

Junpei : THAT CAN WAIT.

Jeff : WE CAN GET CHANGED ON THE SPOT. LET'S GO.

Matthew : h-hey you guys! Wait...

(They ran immediately to the beach.)

Everyone : (sigh) ...

Akihiko : alright.. Here's the room assignments.. Girls you get the 1211 and 1212 room respectively. Guys got the 1105 and the 1106 room. Get your things there, then you can do whatever you want.

Everyone : right.

(I went to the room. Well, the room is as big as our lounge.. So... I'm overwhelmed. But i feel like to go to beach, so i changed my clothes to a short sleeved shirt, and a knee-length swimming trunks. Everyone is also coming.)

-Okinawa, Beach-

(The beach is somewhat not so crowded. It's pretty empty with calm waves. Me and Akihiko-san can already hear Junpei-kun and Jeff's voice from afar.)

Junpei : THE BEACH'S FRESH AIR..!

Jeff : SUMMER'S HERE!

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Akihiko : i swear, these two..

Junpei : hey.. You two! ...

Jeff : ...

Matthew, Akihiko : what?

Junpei : Akihiko-senpai... SPEEDOS again?! Really..?

Akihiko : how many times do i have to tell you? The water resistanc-

Junpei : y-yeah..

Jeff : Matthew.. Hmm.. Not bad.. But why the shirt?

Matthew : ...i don't look forward to expose my skin yet when i'm aground.

Jeff : you're really a weird guy, y'know.

Matthew : psh..

Junpei : LOOK.. THEY'RE HERE..!

Jeff : MAN I CAN'T WAIT T-

(Me and Akihiko-san punched both of their heads.)

Matthew,Akihiko : DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.

Junpei : hey!

Jeff : relax.. This'll be fun..!

(The girls walked in.)

Matthew : ...!

Akihiko : ... Here they go..

Junpei : our 1st contestant, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Yukari Takeba! Her bold design of swimsuit still haven't changed yet.

Jeff : but her curves is really amazing don't you think?

Junpei : hell yeah!

Yukari : ... You two.. Shut your mouth before i shut it with my fist..!

Junpei, Jeff : hehee..

Akihiko : i'm staying out of this.

Matthew : ...!

Junpei : next up, the transfer student, Hailing from Indonesia, please welcome, Christiana Angela Saputra, or should we call her, Ms. Angel..!

Jeff : i see her choice of swimsuit is very interesting, for a shy girl, she is sure very clever to pick her swimsuit!

Angel : h-huh..? (Gasp!)

Junpei : hehee

Jeff : C'Mon don't be shy.. We won't bite!

Yukari : stop that Pervy lines you dorks..!

Akihiko : ... (Sigh)

Matthew : ...!

Junpei : next up, also, coming from Indonesia, Cynthia Bernadeth Krista!

Jeff : ooh, Ms. Cynthia.. I never knew your choice of swimsuit will be like THIS.. Interesting. Interesting indeed.. Hehee.

Cynthia : damn perverts..

Akihiko : ... I swear..!

Matthew : ...!

Junpei : now.. Our final contestant, the quiet yet charming young woman, Ms. Fuuka Yamagishi! ... Wow Fuuka.. You didn't change your swimsuit from last time.

Jeff : but still.. You look.. Wow!

Fuuka : (gasp!) ... Y-Yukari-Chan..!

Akihiko : let's finish them off before they continue this dumb charade any further, Matthew..

Matthew : ...!

Akihiko : hey, Matthew..?

Matthew : ...!

Junpei : Matthew..?

Jeff : dude..?

Matthew : ...!

Yukari : Matthew-kun?

Cynthia : h-hey.. Is he alright?

Angel : M-Matthew?

Matthew : ...!

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun...?

Matthew : ...?! Eh...

(Suddenly... Everything went dark.)

...

* * *

...

(I think some time passed... Then i can feel that i'm regaining my consciousness.)

Matthew : ... Ngh..

Junpei : hey, he's waking up.

Jeff : heh..

Akihiko : (sigh) ...

Matthew : .. What.. Happened..?

(Looks like we're still at the beach.)

Junpei : dude.. do you have to REALLY went out cold when you see your girlfriend like that?

Jeff : you're only missing the good parts.

(Akihiko-san punched both of their heads.)

Akihiko : ...

Junpei, Jeff : OUCH!

Matthew : ... Ngh...

(I'm still partially paralyzed.)

Akihiko : well, since he's awake.. I'm going to train a bit. That buoy over there's a good marker..

Junpei : you're here to train again...?

Jeff : well duh. He's going to have the competition tomorrow.

Matthew : ...

(Akihiko-san left.)

Junpei : well, since he's going out, i'm going to follow!

Jeff : we'll leave him with you, Fuuka.

Matthew : h-huh..?!

(I turned around, and behind me, there's Fuuka.)

Matthew : F-Fuuka..?

Fuuka : h-hmm..?

(I immediately stare at my own feet.)

Matthew : ...sorry.. I..

(I'm ... Too shy to look at her.)

Fuuka : n-no .. No..! It's .. Okay.

Matthew : ... I.. Uh..

Fuuka : ... U-uhm...

(I slowly rise my head, and i see Fuuka's face getting red.)

Matthew : ... ..s-so..! I think we s-should join them... S-shall we..?

(I slowly gave her my hand.)

Fuuka : ... Mm-hmm..

(To my surprise, she ACTUALLY took my hand.)

Fuuka : ...l-let's go..

Matthew : ... Right.

(We went to the beach together to have fun with everyone.)

Junpei : how's that?!

Jeff : hehee..!

(Junpei-kun and Jeff are splashing water to the girls.)

Yukari : h-hey..!

Cynthia : stop that..!

Angel : aah!

Jeff : keep em coming!

Junpei : you betcha..!

Yukari : Akihiko-senpai! Helppp! They're trying to... Eek!

Junpei : Heheee! I'm gonna splash more water on youu..!

(They didn't realize we were behind them the whole time.)

Matthew, Fuuka : ...

Jeff : hehee! Let's go, c'mon... Rou...nd... T...wo...

(Jeff looked back and saw us. Then everyone proceeds to stare at us.)

Matthew , Fuuka : ...?

Junpei : ...

Jeff : ...

Matthew : ..what?

Fuuka : is something wrong..?

Junpei : EVERYONE, IT'S OUR CHANCE FOR AN ALL OUT ATTACK!

Matthew, Fuuka : ..?!

Matthew : w-wait..!

Fuuka : h-hey..!

Matthew : a-as the leader of our team, i say 'Relent'!

Jeff : what's that? I can't hear you! Oh well! Since i'm the co-leader of the team, my order is to ATTACK!

Everyone : yeah!

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

Junpei, Jeff : CHARGE!

Everyone : woo!

Matthew : there's only one logical thing to do.. RUN!

Fuuka : ..g-great idea!

(The great day went really fast...)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Seaside Hotel, Room-

(I'm sharing the room with Junpei-kun. He's tired.)

Junpei : i'm beat..

Matthew : ugh..

(My head's still ringing since the afternoon's 'Water War' event.)

Junpei : you okay..?

Matthew : ...i guess.. ...? A text message. 2 of them..

(It's from Fuuka and Akihiko-san.)

Akihiko-san's Message : the Sports Festival starts tomorrow afternoon. I've already wrote your name. So you're free to enter. And also my boxing match also starts tomorrow. That's all.

Fuuka's Message : i'm sorry to ask you all of a sudden. But tomorrow, some of us will be visiting the forest to get some fresh air in the morning. Probably also to watch the sunrise. Would you like to tag along?

(Well, since the Festival starts tomorrow afternoon, i think i can spare tomorrow's dawn to walk with Fuuka and the others.)

Matthew : ...huh..

(When i finished replying them, Junpei-kun started to talk to me.)

Junpei : hey, dude. Could you spare a minute for me like right now? Don't worry, i just wanna talk.

Matthew : sure, Junpei-kun. What's on your mind?

(He sounded serious.)

Junpei : heh don't need to get all formal on me. It's just a simple talk, really..

(Junpei-kun started to look towards the dark horizon through the window.)

Matthew : ...

Junpei : it's actually about you and Fuuka, really.

Matthew : ...hmm?

Junpei : i noticed you two getting much much more closer, since she was sick back in July. Heh, ...

(Junpei-kun falls silent.)

Matthew : ... (Worried sigh) ... Junpei-kun.

Junpei : to be honest, i'm really jealous at you.

Matthew : ...

Junpei : you had the same power as him. Maybe even more powerful. You become the leader of the team, ahaha. Yeah..

(Junpei-kun won't look at my face despite i was looking at his somewhat blank eyes, still looking towards the distance.)

Junpei : ... I was thinking so hard to catch up to you. But i guess you're special, you get to summon multiple Personas and that stuff. I kept saying stuff like 'Why him and not me?' 'Why always me who gets the jinx everytime?' Haha, i'm so selfish.

Matthew : no. You're not.

Junpei : ... Oh don't say that to me. ... But ... What makes me even more jealous is.. You, being with Fuuka. To be honest, i have a thing for her too.

Matthew : ... (Worried sigh)

Junpei : but, seeing you two being together as a couple also taught me a good lesson in life. Believe it or not, due to my jealousy, it leads to a beautiful realization.

Matthew : Junpei-kun..

Junpei : you made me realize.. That i have Chidori myself. You made me remember that i have someone to take care to in my life. You taught me to trust others. Like when you guys risked your lives to support me while saving Chidori.

Matthew : ...

Junpei : hehe, believe it or not, you two are heroes. So..

(Junpei-kun turns to face me.)

Junpei : ... I just want to say, i trust you completely from now on, Matthew. Thank you. For everything. I'm... Glad to see you both happy.

Matthew : Junpei-kun.. You don't have to thank me..

Junpei : ... I thought you would say that. ... Oh yeah.. One more favor. To make up for it..

(Junpei-kun puts off his hat.)

Junpei : i want you... To punch me in the face as hard as you can.

Matthew : ?!

Junpei : let's just say this is my chance to make up for my mistakes.

Matthew : ... I can't do that.

Junpei : just do it. ...

Matthew : ...but.

Junpei : DO IT..!

(Junpei-kun closes his eyes.)

Matthew : ...

(I've clenched my fist...)

Junpei : hehee.. What's the hold up..?

(... Hargh..!)

...

Matthew : ... || Junpei : ...

(My fist stopped right before it touches his face.)

...

(I opened my hands, then proceeds to pat Junpei-kun's back.)

Junpei : ..?

(Junpei-kun opened his eyes in surprise.)

Matthew : why should i do that? I'm sure you're jealous because you want to protect someone you cared for too. That's a good thing. You don't need to be sorry for that. You're a great guy and an even better gentleman, Junpei-kun.

Junpei : Matthew...

Matthew : even though we rarely talked, but believe me, you're really like a senpai in my eyes. You also taught me an irreplaceable lesson, with you and Chidori-san being together, you taught me to cherish the bonds with the ones i cared for. I'm.. Also glad seeing you both happy, Junpei-kun.

Junpei : heh ...

(Junpei-kun falls silent. He puts on his cap and wipes his eyes. And i decided to extend my hand.)

Matthew : it's kinda embarrassing to say it but i'm glad to made friends with you, Junpei-kun. I've learned so much from you too. So.. Let's do our best. To get rid of Tartarus and bring the peace back to our lives.

(Junpei-kun raises his head, with his eyes a bit red.)

Junpei : you know... you're pretty cool, man. hehe.. right, brother. We'll do our best for the sake of the people we cared for!

Matthew : right!

(We exchanged a firm handshake.)

Junpei : ...Fuuka's a great girl, dude. Treat her right.

Matthew : ... I will. You'll see to that.. And the same as Chidori-san, Junpei-kun.

Junpei : hehee..

(Junpei-kun puts a a warm smile in his face. And the night continues.)

Continue to part 21.

***AUTHOR'S NOTES***

O-KI-NA-WAAAA~! ... Okay so... Some fans said speculates that Junpei has a thing for Fuuka, so this chapter is meant to clear everything up for us. just for the sake of it, Junpei finally has a chance to have a Bro-Talk with the main character. Feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	21. Chapter 21 : the Tournament

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 21 (THE TOURNAMENT)**

**-Wednesday, 26th of September 2010-**  
-Early Morning-  
-Forest-

(...)

Matthew : ...

Yukari : ah.. The air is so fresh!

Cynthia : i agree..! Nothing beats a walk in the woods, right, Angel..?

Angel : you're right.. I'm really enjoying this peaceful morning..

Fuuka : me too... You can't feel the air so pristine back in Port Island, right, Matthew-kun..?

Matthew : ...? ...oh.. Right.

Fuuka : i-is.. Something wrong..?

Yukari : yeah, you haven't spoke even a word since we left the Hotel.

Cynthia : Yukari-kun's right..

Angel : ... A-are you sick?

(I didn't expect that i will be THE ONLY GUY in this walk.)

Matthew : ...n-no... I.. Uh..

(I think Fuuka's aware of the situation.)

Fuuka : ... H-hey, listen to this.. Junpei-kun and Jeff were being such a pervert yesterday. I-i'm surprised you kept your cool, Matthew-kun.

(Her conversation starter seems to lighten up the mood.)

Yukari : wow, she's actually right.

Cynthia : it's actually good to see someone thinking straight.

Angel : i know. It's rare to see someone like that.

Fuuka : r-right..!

Matthew : ...

(We continued to walk, then i decided to whisper something to Fuuka)

Matthew : ...thanks.

Fuuka : ... That's okay.. I'm sorry if it's kinda awkward to be the only guy in this group.

Matthew : ... Well, i think it's worth it when i'm with you.

Fuuka : (chuckle) ...

(I think Yukari-san noticed us doing something.)

Yukari : hey, you two, what's the hold up? You guys suddenly walk really slow for some reason.

Cynthia : yeah, we'd better hurry if we don't want to miss the sunrise.

Angel : it's about 15 minutes left..

Matthew : o-oh.. Yeah..

Fuuka : r-right, let's hurry.

* * *

-Dawn-  
-Hilltop-

(We arrived just in time.)

Yukari : will you look at that..

Cynthia : whew... We're here..

Angel : wow..

Fuuka : this is beautiful..

Matthew : it's worth the walk.

(The sunrise IS beautiful. We can see our hotel and the beach from here. And the air is so fresh. And everyone seem amazed. Including me.)

Matthew : ..wow.

(Without me noticing, Fuuka quietly holds my hand.)

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

(I decided just to silently smile at her.)

...

(After a brief yet, at a same time, long and beautiful sunrise, we decided to go back to the Hotel, and i also decided to get ready for the Sports Festival this afternoon.)

* * *

-Afternoon-  
-Okinawa sports convention centre-

Matthew, Akihiko : ...

(Well...)

Junpei : holy hell..!

Jeff : this place is huge!

Yukari : it doesn't look as big in the photos i saw back in Port Island!

Cynthia : this is kinda overwhelming..

Angel : there's so many athletes here..

Fuuka : ...

(... The people who was supposed to enter this Festival WERE MEANT TO BE ME AND AKIHIKO-SAN only. But for some unknown reasons, everybody came along. And i think Fuuka is also aware of this situation.)

Fuuka : uum... I don't think we're supposed to be here..

Junpei : really? But it's okay right, Akihiko-senpai?

Jeff : man! Take a look at that athlete chick... She's so... HOT.

Junpei : (gasp) ... Oh man..

Yukari : ugh, men.

Cynthia : (squeal) look at him.. He's so handsome..! And those muscles..!

Angel : wow..!

Yukari : you're right! He's so cool!

Fuuka, Matthew, Akihiko : ...

(Ugh, women.)

Announcement : attention, all athletes and participants in the area, the boxing match will begin soon. The charts of fighters will be displayed on the screen.

Akihiko : hmm.. I'm up against.. Takura.. From Kyushu.. I've never heard of him before. But i should not let my guard down just because of that.

Matthew : Akihiko-san...

Everyone : good luck!

Akihiko : heh, right. Thanks.

(We managed to find some good seats for the match.)

Junpei : damn, this is gonna be awesome!

Jeff : i agree..!

Yukari : to be honest, i've never actually seen Akihiko-senpai fighting in a boxing match before.

Cynthia : i'm intrigued..!

Angel : the opponent looks pretty strong..

Fuuka : ... I-i hope he can win this..

Matthew : let's just believe in him.

...

(The boxing match was amazing! Akihiko-san literally annihilates his opponents one by one, one after another, so i guess the rumor about him, never loss even a single boxing match before, was true.)

Junpei : dude...

Jeff : that was awesome!

Yukari : i can't believe he did so good! He's literally destroys everyone in his way one by one!

Cynthia : he looks so cool while he's doing the punches!

Angel : although he's left handed, i'm surprised he can hit that hard with his right hand..!

Fuuka : look, he's going back to the locker room..!

Matthew : ... Let's get down there, everyone..!

Everyone : yeah || right! || alright!

-Locker Room-

(At the moment we saw Akihiko-san, we immediately...)

Everyone : CONGRATULATIONS!

Akihiko : whoa, hey! Everyone!

Junpei : you look like a badass, Akihiko-senpai!

Jeff : i couldn't agree more!

Cynthia : you did well, Akihiko-san!

Angel : you really deserved it!

Yukari : say, what about we throw a party tonight at the hotel?

Fuuka : a party..?

Matthew : sounds interesting.

(When suddenly...)

Announcement : attention, the region-free Kendo competition will begin soon. All athletes, please go to your posts and prepare yourselves.

(The Kendo competition..)

Matthew : ...

Akihiko : heh, i know what you're thinking. Go to post 16. Your team's already assembled there.

Matthew : ?! Wha..?! I..i-i'm participating in this?

Akihiko : sure, go for it!

Matthew : b-but this is all too sudden..!

Akihiko : heh, don't worry. I heard from Gekkoukan that you've been practicing really hard. I decided to give you a chance to try, and they agreed.

Junpei : hohoo... He's right dude, go for it!

Jeff : yeah! We'll be rooting for you!

Matthew : i... I uh...

Yukari : come on, we're gonna be supporting you!

Cynthia : that's right! Do it, Matthew!

Angel : we're counting on you!

Matthew : i... Uh...

(Then, i see Fuuka's kinda worried face, but determined at the same time.)

Matthew : ... I'll do it.

Everyone : yeah! || go for it! || you can do it!

(Fuuka slowly whispers something to me from behind.)

Fuuka : ...good luck, Matthew-kun.. Be careful too..

Matthew : ...thanks.. I'll do my best.

(As i walked out, i can hear the people i know.. Junpei-kun.. Jeff, Cynthia, Angel, Yukari-san.. Akihiko-san... And Fuuka... Cheering for me. I can't fail now.)

...

Matthew : ...

(Let's see.. Post 16.. Where is it..? Hmm..? I can hear some familiar voices..)

Yuko's voice : he's pretty slow..

Kaz's voice : yeah.. We've been waiting here for like 30 minutes now.

Takao's voice : just wait a little bit longer. I think he'll need some time to think. I mean IT IS pretty sudden to enter him to this competition..

(Gekkoukan's Kendo Team..?!)

-Post 16-

(I see some familiar faces.)

Matthew : wha..? Takao-san..? Yuko-kun? Kaz-kun?!

Yuko : yay! Glad you can make it here!

Kaz : yeah! Good to see you here!

Matthew : w-wait. What are you guys doing here?

Takao : we are the Gekkoukan's representative. We also literally represents the whole Port Island since this competition is region-based.

Matthew : i know.. But why are you guys here?

Yuko : of course to support you, dummy!

Matthew : no... (Sigh) i mean, how can you guys be here?

Takao : hehee, Akihiko-senpai signed us up to this.

Yuko : we get a free stay at Okinawa too..!

Kaz : this is awesome! Oh yeah, you better get ready! It'll start any time now. Here's you Hakama. And your helmet..

Matthew : u-uhm.. Guys..

Takao : (chuckle) go for it. You've been training really hard at Gekkoukan. I'm sure you're ready for this.

Yuko : we'll be rooting for you out there!

Matthew : r-right..

(When i finally got changed. Everyone is already waiting at the front of the post. Including my non-team members friends.)

Everyone : ...

Matthew : ..what?

Junpei : not bad, dude.. Not bad at all.

Jeff : you look pretty good in that Hakama.

Cynthia : Matthew.. Considering what you're usually wear.. You look.. Wow!

Angel : you look great, Matthew!

Yukari : i've never thought of you wearing a Hakama in a hundred years..

Akihiko : well, it's almost time..

Matthew : right.

(Suddenly Fuuka called me.)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun..

Matthew : hmm..?

Fuuka : ... Here.. You almost forgot your Shinai..

(I noticed something on the handle of the Shinai. It looks like a strap.)

Matthew : my.. Shinai..

Fuuka : take it... And my good luck charm too.. I hope.. It can protect you. Well... Good luck.

(As i took the Shinai, Fuuka has this worried look on her face.)

Matthew : thanks.. I'll do my best..

(After a brief moment of staring into each other's eyes. This came along...)

Announcement : attention, the Kendo competition will begin soon. All athletes, please head to your designated positions and wait your turn to duel.

Matthew : i should get going.

Fuuka : ...good luck.

(Just as i turned my back, Junpei-kun called me.)

Junpei : hey, dude. ... Listen, me and Fuuka's gonna be rooting on you out there. Don't fails us. More importantly, don't fail her. And, goodluck.

Matthew : Junpei-kun.. Thanks.

(Junpei-kun turns me around and push me towards the arena,)

Junpei : give 'em hell.

(Me and my team proceeds to leave the post and head towards the arena.)

* * *

-Kendo Arena-

(It's almost my turn. But decided to check my Shinai that was given by Fuuka. ...? Hmm? I can see some letters written on the handle wrap.)

Letters : Good Luck.

Matthew : ...Fuuka..

Yuko : hey, Mat-kun! It's almost your turn! Better get ready!

Matthew : ... Right.

Takao : well, Matthew-kun.. This is it..

Matthew : i know..

Kaz : here, put your helmet on.

(Kaz-kun give me a helmet that has the Gekkoukan symbol behind it.)

Matthew : let's do this..

Announcement : and now, Gekkoukan from Tatsumi Port Island Vs Kyoto Private School from Kyoto!

(Before the match begins, i look over the area to see if my friend's watching me. But i can't find them. But.. I can't lose my focus now..)

Referee : .. Alright! You may begin!

Duelist : let's do this!

Matthew : right!

Both : HARRGH!

(We slammed both of Shinais.)

Matthew : EARGH!

Duelist : ?!

(I slammed my Shinai with my full force, knocking him out of the ring.)

Referee : the winner is the athlete from Gekkoukan..!

(I can hear the crowd cheering for me, and my teammates as well.)

Yuko : (squeal) oh my! He's sooo good!

Kaz : go go gooo!

Takao : yes, that's it! Keep going!

(The competition went fast, and i did really well.. And finally the last opponent for me is announced.)

Referee : now, for the final round! It will be the representative from Gekkoukan High and Tatsumi Port Island VS the representative from Tokyo International High School and the city of Tokyo! Please welcome them! Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra and Mamuro Hayase!

Kaz, Yuko : ?!

Takao : who's he?

Kaz : dude.. Don't you know him?! He's the Kendo champion for 5 years in a row! He's supposed to be on a job to make a living for his family. But he's finally made it, huh.. He even managed to get himself back on track on Tokyo's top school..!

Yuko : it's going to be tough for Matthew-kun to fight him..

Takao : ... Then we just have to believe in him.

...

(I can feel it.. He's going to be a strong one to fight. But i can't lose now..!)

Referee : alright.. BEGIN..!

Duelist : let's do our best!

Matthew : right! May the best guy wins!

Duelist : let's GO!

Matthew : YEARGH!

Duelist : HAAARGGH!

(We both slammed our Shinai with all of our might. And the crowd goes wild.)

Matthew : NOT YET!

Duelist : SAME HERE!

(He's fast! And he's really good.. This will be tough.)

Matthew : tch...

Duelist : ngh.. You're good!

Matthew : you too..!

Duelist : but i'm not done yet! TAKE THIS!

(He charges me with his Shinai!)

Matthew : naagghh..!

(... He managed to hit me.. Then a clash between Shinais' happening..! At this rate i'll..)

Duelist : are you going to submit...?!

...

(At a distance, i can see everyone.. Including Fuuka, at the audience's seat. Everyone seems to be cheering on at me, except for Fuuka, who looks really concerned. ... I remember... This Shinai.. And the good luck charm... ... ... ... Right. I can't lose now.. No. I WON'T LOSE NOW..!)

Matthew : ... Nghh..! NEVER!

(I pushed my body and forced my Shinai against his.)

Duelist : ...ngh?! What?!

Matthew : i can't lose! For the sake of my friends!

Duelist : ... Ngghh.. Take this!

(He's going to hit... But..)

Matthew : TOO SLOW!

(I countered the Duelist's attacks, sending his Shinai flying. I grabbed it and tackled the Duelist with his own Shinai.)

Duelist : ngh!

Yuko : NOW!

Kaz : GET HIM!

Takao : FINISH IT!

Matthew : NGAAHHH!

(I charged him with the Shinai Fuuka gave me...)

Duelist : !

...

Matthew : ...

(I stopped my attack right before my Shinai hits his body.)

Duelist : ...?

Everyone : ...

(The whole arena is in silent.)

Referee : ...?

Matthew : ...

Duelist : ...what are you waiting for? Just finish me!

(My hand is shaking.)

Matthew : i... I can't..

(...?! The duelist grabbed the edge of my Shinai and proceeds to slowly hit his helmet.)

Matthew : ..?!

Duelist : well.. That's a confirmed hit, Referee! Sound it!

Referee : ... H-huh..? O-oh.. I ... (Clears throat.) The winner is the representative from Gekkoukan High and Tatsumi Port Island, Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra..!

(The Arena once again is filled with roars of the crowd. They're cheering on us.)

Matthew : i... Did it..?

(The Duelist takes off his helmet.)

Duelist : well, looks like you ended my winning streak.

Matthew : huh?

Duelist : oh, you don't know me?

Matthew : i'm a foreigner.. So..

Duelist - Mamoru : well, i'm Mamoru Hayase, the 5 times in a row Kendo Champion. But hell, you're a monster. You're fast.

Matthew : you're really good too, Mamoru-san.

Mamoru : heh, you're better. Pulling those sick moves with your Custom-Shinai. You're fast, and your strength just destroys me. You're a plain monster, dude.

Matthew : well.. Uhm.. Thanks..

(I decided to take off my helmet.)

Mamoru : ..?!

Matthew : .. What?

Mamoru : no.. I'm just surprised to see your face. You're from Gekkoukan, right?

Matthew : yeah.

Mamoru : it's just that, a year ago, i fought a guy from Gekkoukan just like you. Hell, he was also crazy strong, he almost got me. And seeing you like this.. Reminds me of him.

Matthew : 'him'..?

Mamoru : the greatest guy i've ever met. He's The perfect rival. You look just like him with a few differences. You're just shorter, and you wear that glasses also your hair color is slightly darker than him. Other than that. You two really look alike.

(... Him...?)

Matthew : but... Why did you hit yourself with my Shinai, Mamoru-san?

Mamoru : (chuckle) don't you get it? You deserve this victory! You're one hell of an opponent, so you deserved to win..!

Matthew : Mamoru-san..

(Mamoru-san extends his hands.)

Matthew : hmm..?

Mamoru : hehe, congratulations. You deserve this.

(I slowly accept his hand, and we both exchange a firm handshake.)

Matthew : ... (Chuckle) thanks, Mamoru-san.

-?!-

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : Thou art i, and i am thou. Thou has been blessed, with the power of the Star Arcana.

-...-

Junpei : hey! Matthew! Over here!

(I can see everyone near the Arena.)

Matthew : everyone..!

Mamoru : what are you waiting for? Go to them!

Matthew : ... Right.. Thanks, Mamoru-san.

Mamoru : heh..

(I decided to go down there to meet my friends.)

Yuko : i can't believe you actually did it!

Kaz : you beat Mamoru! The Killer!

Takao : great job, Matthew-kun!

Matthew : guys..

Junpei : hey hey! Look what we have here!

Jeff : congrats, dude!

Cynthia : your moves back then were awesome!

Angel : we're happy for you!

Yukari : yeah! You did good!

Akihiko : heh, looks like our team owns them.

Matthew : ...e-everyone..!

(Fuuka is standing quietly.)

Matthew : ...Fuuka..

(Tears starts to drop from her eyes.)

Fuuka : ...i.. I'm so glad.. I'm just so glad you're okay..

Matthew : ... Thanks...

Junpei : okay, everyone, someone's having a moment here.. Let's give 'em some privacy.

(Everyone suddenly left us.)

Matthew : ...you worry too much, Fuuka.

(I decided to hold Fuuka's hand and return her good luck charm.)

Matthew : ...here.. I guess your good luck charm works for me.. Thanks.

Fuuka : ...no.. You can keep it.

Matthew : ..? Why..? This seemed precious to you.

Fuuka : if it can continue to protect you, then you can keep it.

Matthew : ...Fuuka..

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : thanks.. For everything.

Fuuka : Matthew-kun..

Matthew : well, let's go. Our friends are waiting.

Fuuka : ...right.

Matthew : yeah..

* * *

-Evening-  
-Hotel, Dining Area-

(The whole group is gathered at the restaurant, celebrating our victory.)

Junpei : To Akihiko-senpai!

Jeff : and to Matthew!

Everyone : a toast!

(A feast has been set up, a very large collection of meal awaits us.)

Yukari : oh my!

Junpei : this is overwhelming!

Jeff : yeah... But i'm starving... Can i eat it now?

Cynthia : hey! Wait up for everyone first!

Angel : do you think we can finish this?

Fuuka : i think this IS way too much even for us.

Yuko : but these meat look great!

Kaz : what are we waiting for? Let's dig in already!

Takao : Kaz.. Be more patient, will you?

Matthew : ... (Gulp)

Akihiko : hehee, i can see your starving faces. Right! You guys can now eat without delay! Enjoy your meal!

Everyone : yeah! || yes! || wohoo! || let's dig in! || let's eat!

...

(The party goes on.)

Everyone : ...

(Everyone's staring at me.)

Matthew : (munch) ...what?

Junpei : dude.. Aren't you full..?

Jeff : it's your seventh bowl of that beef rice..!

Yukari : he's right.. I can't barely eat anything.

Fuuka : i don't if i can take another bite. But.. Are you sure you're fine, Matthew-kun?

Matthew : ...yeah? I can manage this.

Yuko : u-um..

Kaz : dude.. You're a monster.. Both at the field, and at the table.

Takao : i never knew that your appetite were this... Interesting, Matthew-kun.

(Then i remembered Mamoru-san mentioned someone also from Gekkoukan that almost beaten him a year ago.)

Matthew : ...

Cynthia : hmm..? What's wrong, Matthew?

Angel : you suddenly stop eating your meals.

Junpei : don't tell me you're full now.

Jeff : heh, you just said that you were starving.

Akihiko : yeah, you look like you just heard something terrifying.

Matthew : ...oh.. No.. It's just.. Mamoru-san said that he met someone who looked and acted like me that also attends our school. He said that he faced him a year ago, also in a Kendo match.

Everyone : ..?!

Matthew : who is 'he'..?

Everyone : ...

(Everyone just fall silent.)

Matthew : ...

Everyone : ...

Yukari : he..

Fuuka : w-well..

Matthew : ...! ...don't tell me.. He's..!

(Akihiko-san slowly nods.)

Matthew : ...!

(Everyone is staring at their feet, and Fuuka is kinda trembling.)

Matthew : ... S-sorry.. I didn't mean to..

Junpei : .. No dude... It's okay.

Matthew : ...please.. Forget that i asked anything.

Everyone : ...

(Everyone falls to a silent mood again.)

Kaz : h-hey.. But the thing is, we won and that's a good thing! He should be proud!

Yuko : he's right! We're fighting for him too..!

Takao : .. Whoever 'he' might be, i'm sure he's happy watching us from up there.

Akhiko : they're right. We're doing this for him too.

(The mood lightens up.)

Jeff : 'him', huh.. Heh..

Cynthia : although i don't know who exactly 'he' is.. I'm pretty sure he's watching over you guys.

Angel : ...everyone's right.. We should be happy now!

Fuuka : ...right..

Matthew : ... (Under his breath) *...i know you're watching over us... 'Brother'. So... Thanks.*

Fuuka : what did say just now, Matthew-kun..?

Matthew : o-oh.. It's nothing.

(A fellow 'Brother', huh..?)

Junpei : in that, case, let's eat up..! You guys did a great job today!

Matthew : it's been 1 minute and 30 seconds since my 8th bowl, and the 9th hasn't come yet.

Jeff : d-dude..

...

(The night went by.)

Continue to part 22.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Although the tournament looked pretty rushed when the Main Character is suddenly forced to join it, i hope you can enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it looked a bit rushed. Please feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	22. Chapter 22 : Okinawa's Memories

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY **

**CHAPTER 22 (MEMORIES OF OKINAWA AND OLD FRIENDS)**

* * *

**-Thursday, 27th of September 2010-**  
-Before Dawn-  
-Seaside Hotel-

(We're supposed to go home today, back to Port Island. So for the last time, i'll take a walk around. Then i get this text..)

Matthew : a text? From Fuuka.

Fuuka's Message : 'sorry if you're awoken by my message just now. Would you like to walk with me, just around the hotel. I'd also like to have a talk with you.'

(Well, that was my idea at the first place. Might as well do it with her too. So i decided to text her back. After a minute or two, she replied..)

Fuuka's reply : 'thank you, can you meet me at the Hotel's roof? I want to keep this talk private.'

(The roof..?)

-Seaside Hotel, Roof-

(When i arrived at the roof, Fuuka's already there. Sitting alone at a bench.. Silently watching towards the distance.)

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

(I decided not to talk to her at the moment, looks like she haven't realized i'm here... Yet.)

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : you don't have to keep standing there, Matthew-kun.

(... Or not.)

Matthew : ...oh.. Right.

(I decided to sit beside her.)

Fuuka : ..thank you for coming, Matthew-kun.

Matthew : well.. It's okay. What's on your mind?

Fuuka : well ...here.. I want you to have this.

(Fuuka gave me a piece of headphones.)

Matthew : headphones..?

Fuuka : ...it was his..

Matthew : ...?!

Fuuka : yes.. It's a Memento.

Matthew : why are you giving me this?

Fuuka : ... I can't stay at one place. I need to move on. That's my promise i made. So... Holding onto this.. Just signifies that i can't... Advance from my life's hardships.

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : ...now i'm giving you this.. The reason is, i just want.. His spirit, to be with you and me..

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ...i trust you. Completely. That's why i'm giving you this. So now i can finally i face the future, without holding or looking back anymore, with you and him by my side.

(I can see Fuuka closing her eyes, and tears starts to drop from her closed eyes. Then i remembered something. ...)

(I decided to give my sister's hairpin for her. And slowly put in on her hair.)

Fuuka : ...?

(Fuuka slowly opens her eyes.)

Matthew : there..

Fuuka : ...Matthew-kun?

Matthew : you look better when your hair looks like this.. Probably even much more better if you smile.

(Fuuka touches the Hairpin i gave to her.)

Fuuka : ... Hairpin?

Matthew : it's my Big-Sis's.. She gave me this before she went to a realm that i could never reach.

Fuuka : ..?!

Matthew : her exact last words were.. "... Give this, when you have someone that you cared dearly for. Just as i give it to you right now."

Fuuka : ..M-Matthew-kun..

Matthew : then i remembered you. Like you said back then, there's no use, holding yourself back over the past. You just have to face the future.

Fuuka : ..t-then..

Matthew : i kept this piece of hairpin as a Memento. To be honest.. She looks a lot like you, too. I.. I was also ... Traumatized by her death, despite it happened 10 years ago. You're not the only one that has loss someone you cared deeply for.

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun..?

Matthew : so.. if you're going to move on and face the future, then so do i. I will no longer stay at the back. If We're going to face the future, then we'll do it. Together.

Fuuka : ...r-right.

(I decided to wipe the tears off her face. She slowly starts to give a somewhat painful yet genuinely peaceful smile at me.)

Matthew : see..? You look so much better now.

Fuuka : Matthew-kun.. Thank you..

Matthew : no. Thank YOU. For making me realize that this life is not just mine anymore.

Fuuka : ...and same as mine..

(We hugged each other tightly after that.)

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : the time has come. The Fool and Priestess shall be one, creating the ultimate form of your Persona of the Fool number '0', the 'Avalanche' Exia.

(The Avalanche.. The true potential of the Fool Arcana number '0'...)

(We both talked for a long time and shared a special morning.)

* * *

-Morning-  
-Seaside hotel, lobby-

(We're kinda late for the meeting at the hotel's lobby.)

Junpei : hey, there they are.

Matthew : sorry we're late.

Fuuka : looks like everyone's already here.

Everyone : ..?

Matthew : ...what?

Fuuka : ...is something wrong?

Junpei : Matthew, dude... That headphones...

Jeff : um.. Fuuka-kun.. The hairpin.

Matthew : these..? Let's just say my 'Brother' is watching for me up there.

Fuuka : and this hairpin..? ...It's just that, i know that my 'Sister' is caring for me.. From afar..

(Everyone looked at us with a confused look at their face except for Junpei-kun, who smiled at us and gave us a thumbs up.)

Matthew : ... Junpei-kun..

Fuuka : ...

(We both smiled at him.)

Yukari : but isn't that headphones.. Are..

Fuuka : (nods) ... I decided to give it to him. I'll no longer stay back at the past. I decided to move and face the new day, together, with him.

(Fuuka's face is getting kinda red and then she just stares into my eyes.)

Angel : ...and Matthew, isn't that Hairpin was your..

Matthew : hmm? That? Like what Fuuka said.. Why should i keep blaming the past instead getting over it? I'm going to move on, and be brave to face a new tomorrow. Of course, i'm not going to do this alone. I got her. And 'him'.

Yukari : ...

Junpei : heh, you're a rare breed dude.

Akihiko : alright, everyone, the ship's already waiting us at the harbor. Let's go.

Everyone : right!

Jeff : he-hey everyone, wait! Why don't we take a picture, just for the heck of it?

Cynthia : (sigh) why do we have to do that?

Jeff : bu-bu-but..! We're in a 5 star hotel! And the hotel is in OKINAWA! Get it? O-KI-NA-WA! That's why! I mean c'mon, break the ice, Cynthia, it's for old times sake, y'know, just for a little memorable experience.

Angel : uhm..

Matthew : well, we're already here..

Akihiko : heh, let's do it.

(Everyone agreed to take a picture, Jeff produced a new camera from his backpack, and told one of the hotel's crew to take a picture of us all.)

Matthew : i feel bad. Telling him to take a picture.

Junpei : hehee, just get on with it, dude.

(Junpei-kun struck my back)

Matthew : ow!

(I turned to Junpei-kun, instead he give me a genuine and trusting smile at me.)

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

Hotel crew : alright, everybody say cheese!

Everyone : SEES!

Hotel crew : ...eh?

*Click*

Hotel crew : ... What did you guys say just now? Ah, i'd better not ask anyway. Here's your camera.

Jeff : thanks!

(I took a peek in a picture. It certainly looks nice. With every member of SEES gathered around.)

Akihiko : alright, let's head to the ship, everyone.

Everyone : right.

(Along the way, Jeff couldn't help but play with his camera. He took pictures of us while we were talking, drinking, sleeping, or etc. But certainly, it makes up for a great memory keeper.)

(We got back to the dorm by evening.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Entrance-

(A white dog and a somewhat short elementary school student is talking to Aigis-san by the front door of the dorm.)

Dog : woof!

Aigis : .. Sorry, Koromaru-san i don't quite get what you're talking about anymore.

Dog : whine..

Student : haha, Koro-chan must be lonely at the elementary dorms, he kept on asking me to go see you guys. Unfortunately, only you that are here, Aigis-san.

Aigis : ... Oh look! They're back!

Dog : woof! Arf!

Student : hey, everyone!

(The student and the dog approaches us.)

Akihiko : hey, Ken! Good to see you again!

Fuuka : good to see you too, Koro-chan!

Junpei : hey! Ken, Koro!

Yukari : wow, what are you two doing here?

Student : to see you guys, of course!

Dog : bark!

(The student and the dog immediately turns to see us, the Transfer students.)

Student : who are they?

Akihiko : these guys? They're the new 2nd Generation SEES.

Student : ?!

Dog : woof?

Matthew : ...

Jeff : hey, what's up?

Angel : and... Who are you?

Cynthia : aww, the dog look so cute!

Yukari : oh right, you haven't know them, right? Here's Ken Amada, a former member of the 1st Generation SEES.

Transfer Students : ?!

Fuuka : and the dog's name is Koromaru, also a former member of the 1st Generation SEES.

Transfer Students : WHA..-?!

Matthew : ...?!

Jeff : a dog Persona-user..?!

Angel : but.. How come?

Cynthia : ...please pinch me in the cheek. Now.

(The student and the dog slowly approach us.)

Fuuka : Ken-kun, Koro-chan meet the 2nd Generation SEES' members. Here's Matthew-kun, the Field Leader. ... And the new Wild Card wielder.

Student : ?!

Matthew : ... Hello there. Nice to meet you.

Student - Ken : h-hello.. Nice to meet you too. I'm Ken. Ken Amada. ...

Fuuka : here's Jeff-kun, the co-Field Leader of the team.

Jeff : hehee, what's up?

Ken : ... I'm fine.

(Ken-kun seems to be reluctant.)

Fuuka : here's Angel-kun. The team's combat support.

Angel : hey, there..

Ken : hello, Angel-san.

Fuuka : and then, here's Cynthia-kun. One of the team's vanguard.

Cynthia : hello, there, Ken-kun! Nice to meet you!

Ken : ..y-yeah, nice to meet you too, Cynthia-san..

(The dog proceeds to smell us out.)

Dog : arf!

Fuuka : everyone, meet Koromaru but we like to call him, Koro-chan. And Koro-chan, meet everyone.

Koromaru : woof!

Matthew : hey there, boy.

Koromaru : arf!

(He proceeds to lick my hands.)

Matthew : haha-h-hey.. That tickles.

Jeff : looks like he's taken a liking on you dude.

Koromaru : woof!

Angel : he's very intelligent if i might say.

Cynthia : aww, he's soo... Cute..! C'mere, boy!

(Koro-chan walks over to Cynthia.)

Koromaru : arf!

Cynthia : hahaa, look at you!

Akihiko : let's head inside the dorm now, everyone.

Everyone : right.

(Everyone, proceeds to enter the dorm, including Ken-kun and Koro-chan.)

* * *

-Night-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is gathered at the lounge.)

Ken : so.. Why's it now? I mean why form a new member of SEES?

Akihiko : you mean them? Heh, believe me or not, these guys are much more powerful than us. Their Persona abilities are ... Special. Especially this guy right there.

(Akihiko-san points at me.)

Akihiko : his skills are similar to our old leader. And the reason behind this group's forming is.. The return of Tartarus.

Ken : ?!

Akihiko : just sit down, the explanation may take a while.

(Akihiko-san begin to explain everything to Ken-kun. About the Tartarus, the return of Strega, and the reason behind it.)

Ken : Takaya, huh..?

Akihiko : as much as we need as much help we can get, i want you and Koromaru to stay out of this.

Ken : ?! B-but why?

Akihiko : these are new and evolved types of shadows we're talking about here. Our Personas can't keep up with them. That's when these guys came through. Their Persona's power can easily defeat these new shadows. And of course ... I'm sure you can feel it yourself that your kills have begun to deteriorate after you left the group with Koromaru.

Ken : ...

Koromaru : whine..

Akihiko : heh, don't worry, with these guys on the frontlines, we can't lose to them now.

Ken : i .. Hope so.

Fuuka : ... so, how's the new elementary student dorm, Ken-kun?

Ken : oh? It's becoming much more lively, ever since i've decided to adopt Koro-chan, the whole dorm is getting more and more livelier.

Koromaru : woof!

Ken : you think so too, right, Koro-chan? (Chuckle) ...

Yukari : well, that's good to hear.

Junpei : hey, look at the time, better get going soon, Ken, i hear they have a curfew, right?

Ken : oh, right.

(Just before Ken-kun leaves Koromaru licked my hand one more time.)

Matthew : ohaha, hey.. Good boy, Koro-chan.

Koromaru : woof!

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : thou art i, and i am thou. Thou has been blessed with the power of the Moon Arcana.

(Koro-chan rejoins Ken-kun who's waiting at the door.)

Ken : ... Everyone, good luck!

Everyone : right!

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : thou art i, and i am thou. Thou has been blessed with the power of the Justice Arcana.

(Ken-kun and Koro-chan exits the dorm.)

* * *

-Late Night-

Akihiko : right, it's already late. You guys should get some sleep. It must be tiring, having the trip at Okinawa, get some rest.

Everyone : right.

(The night continues.)

Continue to part 23.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Chapter 22 is done, and we're finally seeing some old faces. Ken and Koro! :) sorry but i'm not going to include them in the future chapters. i just.. don't feel like it (sorry for the Ken/Koro fans out there ): ) by the way Avalanche Exia is also a material taken from Gundam 00. and don't worry it's not his ultimate Persona. ;) there's still much to come in his series of somewhat weird story of mine. Feel Free to Critic and Comment :D


	23. Chapter 23 : Ikutsuki's Intervention

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 23 (IKUTSUKI'S INTERVENTION)**

* * *

**-Friday, 28th of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is already gathered when i woke up.)

Akihiko : he's up. Alright, gather around now. We haven't been to Tartarus for quite some time. And you all know, since the comeback of Strega, we haven't advance much. That's why, we have to go to Tartarus today. The team will be managed by Matthew once we get there. Get ready, everyone. Dismissed.

Everyone : right.

(Tartarus.. Why does it even exist in the first place..? Even if the original Tartarus was destroyed back in January. Now.. ... I've those things.. The Shadows. They almost breached the portal to our world. So.. I won't let them. This is for the sake for our world too.)

* * *

-Noon - Unknown-  
-Gekkoukan High, 'Pool' - Tartarus-

(Me and Fuuka are now responsible for the team's tactical support. But when a battle can't be avoided, i'll take my place back as the Field Leader.)

Akihiko : so... Anything..?

Matthew : Avala- ... I mean Exia sensed a strong Quantum brainwave, emitting from floor 225.

Junpei : is it Strega?

Fuuka : ... I.. Somehow, i can sense two entities from this 'Thing' Matthew-kun sensed. It's partially human and ... Partially a Shadow.

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : from what i knew, Takaya can't emit a Quantum brainwave this powerful. This is someone else. Or rather... Something else.

Fuuka : abnormally, i can only sense one living being at the floor.

Akihiko : we have to be cautious. Is everyone up for this? This Operation will be conducted by all of the team members. We won't hold back now.

Everyone : ...right.

Matthew : let's go.

Everyone : alright!

* * *

-Tartarus, Floor 225-

(A single figure is standing at the middle of this empty floor.)

Matthew : who's there..? Identify yourself.

(The figure turned around, and it was actually a middle-aged looking man.)

Everyone : ...?!

1st Generation SEES Members : ?!

Matthew : who are you?

Man : ... (Chuckle)

(The man just chuckles)

Man : my.. New guests..

Akihiko : don't tell me..

Junpei : he's alive?!

Yukari : is that really him?!

Aigis : it.. Can't be!

Fuuka : ... Shuji Ikutsuki-san?!

Man - Ikutsuki : ... I see you guys haven't changed at all.. And to those who haven't know me yet, i'm Shuji Ikutsuki.

Matthew : ... What are you doing here?

Akihiko : keep your guard up everyone. He's not your usual enemy.

Ikutsuki : .. I see you all made quite a progress in here. at The 'Hades' Depths.

Matthew : Hades Depths..?

Akihiko : what the hell are talking about?

Ikutsuki : ... My, my.. Aren't you rude, Akihiko.

Matthew : you guys know him?

Jeff : who is he?

Angel : ... I can sense some negative energy surrounding him.

Cynthia : ... I'm got a feeling that we're also being watched..

Ikutsuki : yes. _**The Hades Depths**_. And this beautiful time of '_**The Hour of Rising'.**_

Matthew : so.. This is not Tartarus..?

Ikutsuki : no no no... (Laughs) no. Tartarus was destroyed by YOU. MEDDLING BABOONS. (Maniac laugh)

(This man seems to be mentally unstable.)

Ikutsuki : but no matter. My mission to revive death was already accomplished.. I thought.. My time has come.. For me to face my mother, Nyx.. But then.. I guess she wants me to stay here a bit longer.. To give her a chance to '_**Rise**_' AGAIN!

Matthew : ...

Ikutsuki : (cough)!

(Ikutsuki-san coughs some black puddle.)

Ikutsuki : being.. A partially shadow.. Isn't quite bad.. They.. Can grant me immortality...

Junpei : what kind of 'bull' is that?!

Ikutsuki : can't you see, that i'm one with them?! They grant me immortality, that's why.. I can survive that fall.. Hehehahaha...

Matthew : this guy's out of his mind.

Ikutsuki : it's too late! TOO LATE! '_**ERIS'**_ shall be on _**her rise**_ to be greeted by the mother of all! NYX herself! HAHAHAHA!

(Ikutsuki started to tear out his own hair. ... Something's happening.)

Ikutsuki : you all will pay.. YOU ALL WILL PAY! DAEMON! SHOW THESE FOOLS TO THEIR DEATHS!

Everyone : ?!

Fuuka : A Persona?!

(The Persona this 'Ikutsuki' person is using is somewhat gigantic. Almost similar to a shadow.)

Akihiko : what the hell?!

Matthew : ... Everyone, attack.

Junpei : i couldn't agree more!

Everyone : PERSONA!

(Everyone summoned their Personas. I decided to summon the normal Exia.)

Matthew : GO!

(Everyone's Persona is starting to attack Daemon.)

Ikutsuki : IT... IS USELESS!

(Daemon is activating an attack.)

Ikutsuki : UNDERWORLD'S JUDGEMENT! HAHAHAHA!

(Daemon summoned thousands of dark swords, and they're charging towards us.)

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : Quantum Particle Field!

(Exia's dispersing his quantum particles, forming a spherical shield on everyone. The shield managed to block the attack.)

Matthew : ngh...

Jeff : Matthew! Are you alri- agh!

(Jeff's Persona got hit by one of the swords that i missed!)

Matthew : Jeff!

Angel : are you okay, Matt- ahh!

(Angel's persona also got hit!)

Matthew : Angel!

Cynthia : stay back, Matthew! I'll- ngahh!

(Cynthia's Persona got hit in the chest by the sword!)

Matthew : Cynthia! Damn it!

(One by one, my friends starts to fall in battle, until..)

Matthew : ngh..

Fuuka : Matthew-kun, a-are you alright..?!

Matthew : be careful, Fuuka, he's not normal. Something's different..

(looks like somehow me and Fuuka is the only one standing.)

Ikutsuki : is that all you got?! HAHA?! WHERE'S YOUR POTENTIAL?! EH?! But oh, okay. I'LL JUST END YOU BOTH NOW! HELL'S FLAME!

Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : ?! Huh?!

(A card of the Magician arcana is floating before me.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ! No!

Matthew : Let me show you.. What my potential can do..

Ikutsuki : TOO LATE!

Matthew : _**PERSONA!**_

(A Persona.. Surt.. He's absorbing the fire attacks.)

Matthew : **Surt**.. Burn him in hell. RE-CODE-RAGNAROK!

(Surt proceeds the return the favor towards Daemon.)

Ikutsuki : HAHA..HA..hahhehehahah!

(Daemon is now using ice skills.)

Matthew : **SKADI**..! RE-CODE-NIFLHEIM!

(The sharp blocks of ice, were no match to the raging blizzard.)

Ikutsuki : I'm not.. DONE YET!

(It's using wind attacks.)

Matthew : **NORN**! RE-CODE-PANTA RHEI!

(The wind was only a breeze compared to Norn's signature move.)

Ikutsuki : HOW?! HOW CAN HE HAS SO MUCH POWER?!

(It's using lightning attacks now.)

Matthew : **ODIN**!

(Odin appears, then blocks the lightning attacks.)

Matthew : BEGONE, WITH THE REIGN OF THUNDER! RE-CODE-THUNDER-REIGN!

(Odin uses his most powerful attacks, shocking Daemon.)

Ikutsuki : NO NO NO NO! STAY... AWAY!

(Daemon is launching swords recklessly all over the place.)

Matthew : now's the time.

*Igor* : now.. Fuse your powers together, and make... A NEW POWER!

Matthew : ... Fool || Priestess ...

Fuuka : Matthew-kun..?

Matthew : ... **_AVALANCHE_** ...

Ikutsuki : ERGHH?!

Matthew : ... **_EXIA_**... !

(A different form of Exia appeared before, it's much more heavily armed, albeit, looking much more versatile and agile. His eyes is somewhat darkened out.)

Fuuka : ?! What is this? I .. I can sense two entities in that Persona! ... The Fool .. And the.. Pries.. Tess..

Matthew : This power.. Is the power TO PROTECT THE ONES I CARED FOR!

Ikutsuki : GET UP, DAEMON! GET UP! YOUR PREY AWAITS!

Matthew : **AVALANCHE EXIA**.. _CREATING A NEW PATH TOWARDS A FUTURE..!_

(Exia immediately flies towards Daemon.)

Ikutsuki : S...STAY AWAY!

(Daemon starts to attack recklessly.)

Matthew : TOO SLOW!

(Exia easily dodges the attack.)

Ikutsuki : WHY?! WHY CAN HIS POWER RIVAL MINE?!

Matthew : this power is not the power to destroy my enemies. THIS POWER IS TO PROTECT THE IRREPLACEABLE PEOPLES IN MY LIFE!

(Everyone is starting to regain consciousness. While Exia starts to attack Daemon with his sword.)

(1st slash.)

Matthew : this is for Jeff..

Jeff : Matthew..

(2nd slash.)

Matthew : ... And Cynthia...

Cynthia : M-Matthew..

(3rd slash.)

Matthew : ... And Angel ...

Angel : Matthew...?

(4th slash.)

Matthew : ... For the SEES' Member ...

Akihiko : Matthew..

Yukari : Matthew-kun..

Aigis : Matthew-san.

(5th slash.)

Matthew : For Junpei-kun...!

Junpei : ngh.. M-matthew.. Heh..

(6th slash.)

Matthew : For Fuuka...!

Fuuka : ?! M-Matthew-kun..?!

(7th slash.)

Matthew : FOR.. THE.. _FUTURE_...! **_TRANS-AM!_**

Ikutsuki : (wail of fear and agony) ...!

Matthew : ... For.. My.. **'BROTHER'**!

(While Exia is in mid Flight, a white flash engulfs him.)

Continue to Part 24.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Yep, Shuji Ikutsuki the somewhat psycho and the bad pun teller from Persona 3 Managed to SURVIVE. he's making a comeback in this series. and there's gonna be some revelations to be made in the future chapters regarding the Hades' Depths, Eris, The Hour of Rising shall be revealed in the future chapters. and the first Persona Fusion ever done by the Main Character. the Fusion in this series wont make an entirely new Arcana, instead, merging them into a 1 Combination of Arcanas. Oh yeah, up until now, i haven't explain what 'RE-CODE' skills mean, RE-CODED skills are technically advanced and upgraded skills, exclusive to be used by the new SEES Members. Every skills armed with a RE-CODE, will deal twice as much damage, thus making the new Persona users great advantage againts the new Shadows. Feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	24. Chapter 24 : Minato's Revelation

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 24 (MINATO'S REVELATION)**

* * *

**-Friday, 28th of September 2010-**  
-The Hour of Rising  
-Hades' Depths Floor 225-

* * *

(The battle rages on.)

Matthew : FOR.. MY.. 'BROTHER'..!

(Exia flies towards Daemon, while in mid flight, he's suddenly shrouded by a white light.)

Matthew : ...huh..?

(It's.. Too bright.. I tried not to blink at all to focus at the enemy but.. It's blinding me.. I have to.. Close my eyes..)

-...-

* * *

-Unknown-

(Where.. Am i?)

Matthew : ...? Fuuka?!

(She's nowhere to be seen.)

Matthew : where are you?

(There's no response.. What is this place? It's engulfed by some thick mist/fog. And a figure is slowly approaching me.)

Matthew : who's there?!

(A figure enters the area. It... Looks like me.. Although a bit different.. He's taller, his hair color is somewhat more 'blue' compared to mine, and doesn't wear glasses like me. Wait.. ?!)

Figure : ...

Matthew : don't tell me, you're?!

Figure : what? You look like you've seen me before.

Matthew : ... You're..

Figure : (chuckle) you don't have to say it.

(He extends his hands.)

Matthew : ...

(I slowly accepts his hand.)

Figure : ... I'm sure you've already know my name.

Matthew : ...

(To be honest, i don't.)

Figure : let's talk. I'm sure there's a lot for you to ask of me.

Matthew : ...right.. Sorry to bombard you with questions like these.. But.. First of all, why are you here? What is this place?

Figure : this place? It's just an empty space, really, i'm here to answer your questions.

Matthew : so... How can you know the answers like you already know it all before...?

Figure : because... I've actually been there before.

(The figure points out towards the distance. There, a gigantic golden gate is being bared by ... )

Figure : and inside that door.. Is _**Nyx.**_

Matthew : WHAT?! So.. You..!

Figure : exactly.

Matthew : then how? How can you be here? Everyone said that..

Figure : i gave up my body and my life. But my soul essence remains. That's how. How. can i connect to you, is.. You have the same power as me. The Wild Card wielder. Our abilities are what made us can connect to each other.

Matthew : ... I.. I see.. ... Wait..! The battle.. Down there..!

Figure : don't worry, by entering this realm, time already stopped in the real life.

Matthew : ... I.. I need to ask some questions regarding this..

Figure : ... I guess i'll have to explain everything to you.

Matthew : ... Go ahead.

Figure : ... The reason i became the seal. Is not to seal Nyx. _But to keep any given form of humanity's regret to reach her._

Matthew : 'humanity's regret... Given form..' (Worried sigh) ...

Figure : like.. This.

(A gigantic piece of hand suddenly appeared in the ground!)

Matthew : w-what is this?!

Figure : a piece of _**'Erebus'.**_

Matthew : E-Erebus..?!

Figure : just as i said before... '_Humanity's regret give form_'. It's my job.. No.. Now, it's **OUR** job to keep it at bay and not break the seal. Or.. Break me.

Matthew : then.. How do we defeat it?

Figure : it can't be defeated. You can't kill humanity's will. They will just keep rising, again and again.

Matthew : so.. It's impossible.

Figure : it's actually not.

Matthew : ?

(The Figure pulls out.. An Evoker?!)

Matthew : that gun..!

Figure : i'm sure you know what this is.

(Is he going to summon?! While in this form?!)

Figure : ... Come, **ORPHEUS TELOS**!

Matthew : ?!

(He's actually summoning it! Is that.. His Persona..?!)

Figure : GO! _MORNING STAR_!

(It's activating an attack!)

Figure : better clench your teeth..!

Matthew : ngh.. **AVALANCHE EXIA**! Quantum Particle Field!

(Exia produces the spherical shield around me.)

Figure : GO!

...

(.. It finally settled down.)

Matthew : ... Is it.. Is it over..?

(He looks unharmed.)

Figure : for now. ... Alright ask away.

Matthew : ... About our school.. Why the pool turns into this.. Hell hole?

Figure : it all originated from Tartarus.. When it was destroyed last January, we thought it was over. Well... We were wrong. Humanity's desire for the fall is still strong, thus creating the Hades' Depths.

Matthew : but why our school?

Figure : it's because ... The purpose they event exist is to create the **2nd Tartarus.**

Matthew : to.. What?!

Figure : once they managed to breach the portal into your real life, _**the Tartarus will be reformed.**_

Matthew : ... And.. We shouldn't let that happen.

Figure : exactly.

Matthew : Ikutsuki mentioned '**Eris**'. Saying that she will '**Rise**' to be greeted by Nyx. What's the meaning of this?

Figure : somewhere, in the deep Hades' Depths, lies _**Eris, the full form of Humanity's regrets, will, and desire for the ultimate Fall, thus bringing The End.**_

Matthew : ... Humanity's.. Regrets.. In Full.. Form..

Figure : Eris, is still in quiet slumber. For now. _But if humanity's desire won't suppress, she WILL wake up, and she WILL rise towards your world, creating and spreading destruction and chaos, then she will rebuild the Tartarus into it's complete form, call Nyx by breaking the Great Seal, and thus, re-enacting The Fall._

Matthew : can you hold her back?

Figure : unfortunately, no. I can only suppress the will of humanity for a while. But Eris, is the World's will.. The Seal WILL break if Eris can make a contact with me.

Matthew : so.. Where is this Eris? If we find her now, we can beat her while she is in her sleep.

Figure : ... I don't know.

Matthew : ...

Figure : ... i don't know how deep this Depths are. I don't know where she is, and i don't know how you can actually defeat Eris..

Matthew : you mean... She's unbeatable?! And we will die? No matter which option we chose?

Figure : ... I'm not saying she's not unbeatable. I'm just saying I DON'T KNOW HOW.

Matthew : ... So there's still hope, right?

Figure : ... Maybe.. Yes.

(Eris.. The Goddess of Chaos and Destruction will rise if humanity's desire for the Fall is reaching an uncontrollable state. She will rebuild Tartarus and will break the Seal if she managed to contact Nyx.)

Matthew : then we must stop it before it's too late.

Figure : right. And you're going to need my help on doing this.

Matthew : your.. Help..?

Figure : ... Yes.

(The Figure extends his hand again. So i decided to accept it.)

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : Thou art i, and i am thou. Thou has been blessed with the power of the **Death** Arcana.

Matthew : D..Death..?

Figure : ... Yes.

Matthew : you... you mean...

Figure : use that power well.

* * *

(The Figure is starting to fade.)

Figure : looks like it's almost time.

Matthew : w-wait! Do you a girl named Fuuka Yamagishi?

Figure : oh.. Her? Heh, seeing you wearing my Headphones is enough, she's trusting with her life now. You should do the same. ... I'm going to leave her to you now... Take care of her..

Matthew : wait!

Figure : i'm sure.. You'll understand.

Matthew : ... Just one more question..!

Figure : hmm?

... Who Are You ...?

Figure : oh me? ... I'm... _**Minato... Arisato**_.

(The figure disappears.)

Matthew : wait! Minato-san!

_Minato's voice : i'm trusting my power, i'm trusting my ability, and i'm trusting her.. To you. Good luck._

(Everything is being engulfed by a bright white light again.)

Matthew : 'Thank you..** 'Minato-san'.**

Continue to part 25.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Minato IS BACK. this chapter is dedicated for the revelation of everything. so more talk less battle. so it might be a bit short. but nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	25. Chapter 25 : To Protect

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 25 (TO PROTECT)**

* * *

**-Friday, 28th of September 2010-**  
-The Hour of Rising-  
-Hades Depths, Floor 225-

**'Thank you.. Minato-san'**

(I'm regaining my vision. Looks like i'm back at the battle.)

Matthew : ...

(The Death Arcana card is floating before me.)

Fuuka : Matthew-kun...?

Matthew : Fuuka, stay back.

(The Death Arcana card turns into... Minato-san's personal Evoker.)

Fuuka : ..?! That Evoker!

Matthew : let's do this, _Minato-san_..

Fuuka : (gasp!) ... W-What?!

Matthew / Minato : **PERSONA!**

(_To pull the trigger... To have the courage to face the future.. To... PROTECT!_)

Matthew / Minato : _** THANATOS!**_

Everyone : ?!

(Thanatos.. The god of Death, and Minato-san's Persona.)

Matthew : ...

(The large figure, Thanatos, is taking his form.. The Grim Swordsman, with Coffins as his cape.)

Matthew / Minato : ... GO!

(Thanatos let's out a sharp roar, then immediately charges towards Daemon.)

Ikutsuki : I...I-Impossible!

Fuuka : M-Minato-kun..?!

Matthew : ... I.. Shall not... SUBMIT!

(Thanatos immediately tackle Daemon, knocking it off balance.)

Ikutsuki : no no no No NO NO! Get up! GET, UP!

Matthew : TOO SLOW!

(Thanatos sliced Daemon, although his sword looked only like a needle compared to Daemon's gigantic size, it literally slices it in half.)

Matthew : NOT YET! _MEGIDOLAON_!

(Thanatos releases an energy ball into the air, then the ball continues to increase in size, after that the condensed energy ball just come crashing down on Daemon.)

_Minato's voice : now.. Now's your chance..! Do it!_

Matthew : ... Right.. **AVALANCHE**...

Matthew / Minato : **E X I A**!

(Exia immediately appear, with his eyes already blue, and Trans-Am already activated. He charges on towards the knocked out Daemon.)

Matthew : **Avalanche Exia**...

Matthew / Minato : _**CREATING A NEW PATH TOWARDS THE FUTURE!**_

(Exia's sword turns into a lightning blade, and Exia continues to accelerate.)

Ikutsuki : why?! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO RESIST AND FIGHT ME?!

Matthew : because... I'm not fighting to destroy on defeat anyone. **_IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE IRREPLACEABLE PEOPLE IN MY LIFE!_**

Ikutsuki : HUH?!

Matthew : **_AND I WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT TO PROTECT THEM!_**

(Exia continues to gain speed.)

Matthew / Minato : **YAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!**

(Exia slammed himself into Daemon, creating a large explosion.)

Matthew : ...

(Everyone's starting to get near me.)

Fuuka : M-Matthew-kun..?

Junpei : hey, ...dude.

Jeff : Matthew!

Cynthia : are you okay!?

Angel : M-Matthew..

Akihiko : hey! Matthew! Are you alright?

Yukari : Matthew-kun!

Fuuka : ?! H-his hand is bleeding!

Aigis : Matthew-san!

Matthew : ... Ikutsuki...

(Exia appears from the mist. With Ikutsuki laying on the floor.)

Ikutsuki : ... (Cough!) (Cough!) Why! Why?! Why?! (Maniacal laugh) why... Just why can i lose to THEM?! AGAIN?! Hahahahehehheahha!

Matthew : ...

(Looks like my hand was injured due to the last explosion, i shielded everyone else but not me.)

Ikutsuki : ... But no matter...! I shall... I SHALL.. GO NOW... TO SET HER FREE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU ALL CAN DO ABOUT IT.. HEHEHE AHAHA!

(Ikutsuki starts to warp to the floor, as if sinking through it.)

Matthew : ... Minato... San... Thank you...

(I'm losing my balance...)

Junpei : whoa there!

(Junpei-kun caught me with his shoulder.)

Matthew : Junpei-kun..

Junpei : heh, let's get him outta here.

Akihiko : right. Fuuka, can you do your job?

Fuuka : ...

(Fuuka still seems surprised by my summoning of Thanatos.)

Akihiko : Fuuka..!

Fuuka : oh! R-right! Juno, Invoking Escape Route!

...

(We arrived at the entrance.)

Yukari : here, let me take a look at your hand..! Oh my.. There's cuts everywhere!

Fuuka : ...!

(Fuuka seems shocked.)

Matthew : ... Everyone.. You need to know... About..

Jeff : don't talk yet, Matthew.

Cynthia : you can explain everything later.

Angel : get some rest.

Aigis : Matthew-san... That Persona..

Matthew : ...

Akihiko : let's get back to the dorm, he's reaching his limit.

(On the way, Fuuka silently bandages my bleeding hand.)

Matthew : ... Fuuka..?

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

(We got back to the dorm by evening.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(No one said a word.)

Akihiko : can you carry him to his room, Junpei?

Junpei : sure can. C'mere, dude.

Fuuka : w-wait.. The bandage.. It's not done yet.

Matthew : ... I'm fine, Fuuka.. Don't worry.. But.. Tomorrow morning, i want everyone gathered at the lounge.

Akihiko : you heard him. Alright, everyone, get some rest.

(Junpei-kun carried my half-dead body upstairs.)

Matthew : Junpei-kun..

Junpei : ...heh, i knew it. You're one hell of a guy. Like.. You got HIM inside you too. You did good, bro. Get some rest. I'm eager to hear your story for tomorrow.

Matthew : ... Thanks..

Junpei : no problem.

(My consciousness immediately fades after my head touches the pillow.)

...

* * *

-Unknown-  
-Velvet Path-

(The.. Velvet path?)

Matthew : ..huh?

Igor : we've been waiting for you.

Matthew : ...

Igor : it seems that you've made contact with our old guest.

Matthew : ... I did..

Igor : i'm just going to inform you.. That the power he... Lend to you is much more that you can imagine. Now.. _You can summon more than 1 Persona at a time_. You are the very first guest that has this special ability.

Matthew : more than... 1 Persona?

Igor : you are.. With no doubt is the most interesting guest we had so far (chuckle).

Matthew : ...

Igor : well, time marches on your world.. I shouldn't keep bothering you.. Until then.. Farewell.

...

* * *

**-Saturday, 29th of September 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone is gathered.)

Akihiko : so, Matthew. I'm sure there's a lot for you to tell us.

Matthew : ... To start.. I just want you guys to know that i met Minato-san.

Everyone : ...

(Everyone doesn't seem too surprised.)

Matthew : ... Okay.. Let me begin the explanation.

(I decided to explain everything to them. Over my talk i can hear some of my friends discussing about the Hades' Depths.)

Akihiko : ... That's pretty shocking.. But you meeting Minato was..

Junpei : when i said you're a rare breed, you really are.

Yukari : ... I never thought we would actually hear him again.. Although indirectly.

Aigis : Minato-san...

Fuuka : ...

Matthew : ...

(Everyone falls in silence.)

Matthew : but to face 'Eris'... We have to continue our exploration down the Hades' Depths.

Akihiko : ... So we need to continue down, huh?

Jeff : this is just getting more interesting.

Cynthia : this is nothing to be joked about, Jeff!

Angel : ... To actually think of it, it's rather scary.

Matthew : don't worry. I know.. We'll succeed. Let's defeat this 'Eris' and make him proud watching us from above!

Everyone : right!

Akihiko : alright, but for now, we'll postpone the exploration due to Matthew's injuries. We'll continue once he can get a grip again.

Matthew : ... Sorry to make everyone worried about me.

Junpei : no worries, dude.

(I decided to go back to my room.)

-Daytime-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 203-

Matthew : ...

(I occasionally look at my wounded hand.)

Matthew : ... (Sigh).. ?

(Someone's knocking the door.)

Matthew : be right there.

(...? It's Fuuka.)

Fuuka : ... Matthew-kun. How's your hand?

Matthew : still hurts but it's getting better, i guess.

(Fuuka silently pushed me back into my room and she closes the door.)

Fuuka : can i take a look at the wound?

Matthew : ...sure..?

(Fuuka produces a First Aid Kit. And she slowly opens my bandage.)

Fuuka : ... It's good to see you're recovering quickly.

Matthew : ...thanks.

(Fuuka doesn't seem to be like herself today.)

Fuuka : ... Looks like i'm still quite a child, huh?

Matthew : hmm?

Fuuka : when i first met you. I thought about Minato-san. And always thought you as a 2nd him.

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ... I didn't know how to react when i'm near you. But when you decided that you want to be by my side.. Was like a turning point in my life. Even when we're together, i still sometimes thought you as Minato-kun. And.. The last battle.. When i sense Minato-kun's life essence in your body.. I...

Matthew : ... **That's only natural,** Fuuka.

Fuuka : ... I.. I just want to say i'm sorry. I thought that.. I could force my ideals between you and Minato-kun.. But.. I think that can't happe-

Matthew : Fuuka.

Fuuka : ... Huh?

Matthew : as i said.. It's only natural. You lost someone precious to you. And when you can have the chance to at least re-enact those memories, i'm sure you'll take it. You don't need to change yourself or the others to make your life happy. You just have to believe in yourself. You don't have to change. The Fuuka now is already enough for me.

Fuuka : ...

(Fuuka suddenly stopped her work, midway while changing the bandages for my right hand.)

Matthew : ... You know.. I too was also loss in thought.. 'Why am i fighting?' All i was thinking up to now is get stronger and stronger. Nothing else. But now, i realize something important. I fight to protect the irreplaceable people in my life. To protect the future. And.. To protect you.

(Fuuka just stares blankly into my eyes.)

Matthew : ... I hope.. You can understand.

(I can notice her face getting red, and a tear starting to form up on her eye. Her hand doesn't seem want to move from my wounded hand.)

Matthew : ...

(I decided to leave the room. Leaving my wounded hand unbandaged. Looks like i shocked her. But just before i open the door, Fuuka quickly wraps her hand around me from behind.)

Matthew : ...!

Fuuka : thank you... For being with me. i-im... I'm so sorry ... Looks like.. You really are.. the transfer student.. Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra. No one else can ever take your place. I'm glad.. That.. I could be.. With you.

Matthew : ...

(I can hear Fuuka softly crying and sobbing while she's hugging me from the back. I .. Can't help to smile as a tear drops from my cheek.)

Matthew : you.. Don't have to be sorry, Fuuka Yamagishi. You don't have to. No one can ever replace your position. You are irreplaceable. Especially in my life.

_**'You are the reason why i fight. I fight to protect.'**_

Continue to Part 26.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Co-op battle with Minato! Minato has finally lend his power to the Main Character. and looks like someone has finally snapped. Please feel free to Critic and Comment. :D


	26. Chapter 26 : Soft Side

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 26 (SOFT SIDE)**

* * *

**'You are the reason why i fight. I fight to protect.'**

**-Sunday, 30th of September 2010-**  
-Daytime-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 203-

(The last day of Summer vacation. And i'm just laying in my bed.)

Matthew : ...

(Better go downstairs.)

-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(No one's here. The dorm is empty. Looks like everyone's enjoying their last day of vacation.)

Matthew : (sigh) ... Hmm?

(There's this 2 books on the lounge table.)

Matthew : ... 'Family Cookbook Issue 47' and 'Upcoming Winter Fashion 2010'.

(Weird, i've never seen a cookbook and a fashion book left alone at the lounge like this before. Do these books belong to someone?)

Matthew : hmm...

(There's also some balls of thread at the table, along with needles, looks like someone is going to make something.)

[Upcoming Winter Fashion 2010, Scarf. This winter can be chilly, warm yourself with the soft threads of your own homemade scarf! You can follow us on how to make this by watching our weekly show, 'Fashion 2010' airing every Sunday. This topic will be covered at the 30th of September 2010.]

Matthew : ... 30th of September? That's today.

(I decided to grab the needle and the ball of thread, then turn on the TV.)

TV : -And now, back to our weekly fashion show, 'Fashion 2010'! Today, we're going to teach you step by step on how to make the winter scarf.. First we're going to mak-

(Well, it's easier than i thought. I think i'm about 1/20 way done, but then..)

Yukari's voice : i can't believe it's our last day.. (Sigh)

Fuuka : mm-hmm.. It feels like the vacation just started yesterday..

Matthew : oh damn! They're back! Uhm.. What should i do..

Aigis : someone is in the lounge. The TV sounded on.

Matthew : what should i do...?

(Ah! I'll pretend to sleep!)

...

(I decided to turn down the TV's volume, pop-in Minato-san's earphones and put the book on my face.)

...

Matthew : ...

Yukari : (sigh) what a hot day.. Don't you agree?

Fuuka : yeah.. O-oh, looks like Matthew-kun is asleep.

Aigis : ... Matthew-san is not asleep.

Matthew : ...!

Aigis : i can see that his mind is still active as he is somewhat scanning the area.

Matthew : ...

(... Damn...)

Yukari : hey that book... Winter Fashion.. Hey, that's my book! Looks like i forgot to bring it with me.

Aigis : there's a needle and a thread in Matthew-san's hands.

Yukari : huh.. i never thought that he likes fash-

Matthew : ...

(I'm starting to drop cold sweat.)

Fuuka : u-uh.. Let's go upstairs, you guys are probably hot too, right!

Yukari : y-yeah..?

Aigis : hmm..?

(I think all of them went upstairs.)

Matthew : ...

(That was TOO DAMN close.)

Matthew : (loud sigh) ... Thanks, Fuuka.

(I swear...)

Matthew : ... What am i doing with my life...? I mean, what kind a guy who likes cooking and knitting anyway..? And now i'm talking to myself? (Sigh)...

TV : and now, back to the show!

Matthew : oh, the Fashion show's back on!

(Well... Looks like I spent the day trying to be 'productive'.)

* * *

-Before Dusk-

Matthew : hmm..

(Looks like i'm 2/20 way done.)

Matthew : ...? A message.

(It's from Fuuka.)

Fuuka : it's almost evening, and the not everyone's back yet, we went shopping today, so, do you want to help to cook the dinner?

(Well, i can't say that i despise cooking. In fact it's my hobby.)

Matthew : ...cook?

(... Well, might as well do it.)

...

(Shortly after the reply, Fuuka, Yukari-san and Aigis-san came down.)

Matthew : Hey, everyone.

Fuuka : is your hand getting better, Matthew?

Yukari : ooh.. Since when you decided to drop the honorific mentions, Fuuka? (Giggle) that's so sweet of you..!

Fuuka : w-what..?

Matthew : ...

Aigis : i can sense the increased heart beats, in both Matthew-san and Fuuka-san's body...

Matthew, Fuuka : Aigis...!

(Yukari-san grinned at us.)

Yukari : hehee, don't worry i'm just teasing both of you.. Oh yeah, about the dinner, we just bought some pretty good ingredients from the newly repaired strip mall today. I'm sure we can something good from those.

(I decided to take a look at the ingredients... Some butter, chicken, pork.. Onions..)

Matthew : ... Buttered Meat Fried Rice.

(I didn't know how, but that name of food just came out of my mouth.)

Yukari : great idea!

Fuuka : but.. How do we make it?

Aigis : i have insufficient data on 'how to make fried rice'.

Matthew : um.. Well.. First we have to.. Butter the pan first.. Then we..-

(The cooking session continues.)

* * *

-Evening-

Matthew : well, it's finished..

Fuuka : wow..! It looks amazing!

Yukari : and it smells good too!

Aigis : hmm...? I'm curious of how it taste..

Fuuka : i'm surprised you can make it like this despite your hand is still injured, Matthew.

Matthew : well... This..

Yukari : hey, don't be shy, Matthew-kun! You did great. I'm even surprised at your skill!

Matthew : it's nothing really..

Yukari : (chuckle) ... It's something, Matthew-kun. I don't know you're into cooking and fashion all along.

Fuuka : yeah, me too..

Matthew : it's... Pretty embarrassing hobby for a kid like me to show..

Yukari : personally, i think that's not something to be so shy about, Matthew-kun!

Fuuka : Yukari-chan's right, Matthew. You should be proud, being talented in multiple ways like this.

Matthew : ...huh..

Aigis : i can hear someone by the front door.

Junpei : ngh.. What a hot day..

Jeff : and tiring too..

Cynthia : it's mostly because you two were running all around..

Angel : ... Wow, what's this smell..? It smells so good!

Junpei : yeah... I wonder..

(Everyone except Akihiko-san came back.)

Fuuka : welcome back, everyone!

Matthew : ...

Yukari : gather around, now, dinner's ready..!

Aigis : today's food is done by Matthew-san.

Matthew : Aigis..!

Junpei : hehe, i've never seen you in apron, dude.

Jeff : you sure you're okay? I mean your hand?

Matthew : ... I.. I'm fine..

Cynthia : looking him like this.. I've never thought i will live to see the day.

Angel : Matthew, in apron, cooking dinner..

Yukari : here it is!

Fuuka : Buttered Meat Fried Rice!

Junpei : man.. It looks AND smells amazing!

Jeff : what are we waiting for?! Let's dig in already!

(Everyone seems to be enjoying the meal.)

Junpei : holy cow! This is amazing! Who made this?!

Jeff : i can't.. Stop eating.. This!

Angel : wow! This is sooo good!

Cynthia : this is the best fried rice i've had so far!

Junpei : seriously, though, who made this?!

Yukari : well... He's also the one who lead our team.

(Everyone then proceed to stare at me.)

Matthew : ...w-what..?

Jeff : ... DUDE! YOU CAN COOK?!

Cynthia : i didn't know that!

Angel : me too!

Junpei : you are the most interesting dude i've ever met in my entire life.

Matthew : geez...

Junpei : hehe, why are you getting flustered about this? This is amazing!

Fuuka : Junpei-kun's right.. Your cooking skills is much better than i thought!

Matthew : (worried sigh) ...

Jeff : dude, you don't have to be so shy about this, i mean what's wrong with a guy who loves cooking?

Cynthia : he's right, Matthew. It seems pretty normal for me.

Angel : mm-hmm, i agree with them too.

Jeff : you even made this with your right hand still injured!

Junpei : it's okay, man. We had our own hobbies. It's your life! You don't have to be embarrassed about it!

Matthew : (relieved sigh) ... Thanks, Junpei-kun.

...

(Everyone finished their dinner and went straight to bed to prepare for tomorrow's school.)

...

Matthew : ...

(Without me noticing, Fuuka slowly approached me from behind.)

Fuuka : hey, Matthew.

Matthew : ...huh..? Oh.. Fuuka. ...

Fuuka : what's wrong?

(She can see that something's wrong with me, huh..?)

Matthew : i'm probably a weird guy, huh.. Taking a liking into Knitting and Cooking.

Fuuka : ... As everyone said, it's nothing to. Be embarrassed about.

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ... You've done great. You're a great leader in the front lines, a great support in the back, and an event better person in real life.

Matthew : Fuuka..

Fuuka : ... Just believe in yourself, Matthew. You'll find strength in it..

Matthew : ... Thanks.

(The night passed.)

* * *

**-Monday, 1st of October 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-

(Summer vacation's over... And there's already this slight chill in the air as me and Fuuka walked together to the school. we're already wearing our winter wear uniform.)

Student : morning, Matthew-san, Fuuka-san..!

Matthew : morning.

Fuuka : morning..! ... Time sure flows quickly, huh?

Matthew : ...yeah..

Fuuka : it's already October.. And we're already putting away our summer wear.. Winter is already approaching too.. So many things happened in just 4 months don't you think?

Matthew : yeah.. And none of them are exactly smooth too.. But.. No matter what the future holds..

Fuuka : right.. We'll face them.. Together.

Matthew : let's go.

Fuuka : right!

(We entered the school.)

**'No matter what the future holds ; We'll face them.. Together.'**

Continue to Part 27.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

This chapter will show us the other side of the Main Character. Who knows, such a leader will have a really soft spot for Cooking and Knitting, eh? Feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	27. Chapter 27 : The Warm Autumn

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 27 (THE WARM AUTUMN)**

**-Monday, 1st of October 2010-**  
-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3-F-

(I decided to walk home with Fuuka. But before i left the class a classmate called me.)

Student : Matthew-san! Wait..!

Matthew : oh, Sousuke-san. Is something wrong..?

Student : i think this is yours. It dropped from your pocket.

(The scarf?)

Matthew : o-oh.. Thanks..

Fuuka : hmm? What's that?

Matthew : o-oh.. This? It's something i'm working on.

Student : you know, that thing's beautiful..! I never knew you can actually knit! Hey, you should try the Home Economics. If that thing's not done, they could sure help you with it!

Matthew : wow, really? I think i'll do that. Thanks for the info, Sousuke-san.

Student : eh, anytime.

(We left the classroom together.)

-Gekkoukan High, 1st Floor, Laboratory Hallway-

(While we're walking down the hallway, we can see Yukari-san talking to a somewhat foreign student. Like me. But he looks European.)

Yukari : ...-is that so? ... Oh..! They're here! Here's the person i want you to meet!

Foreign Student : ah! 'Ello zere - Konichiwa! Good to zee you, Fuuka-sama, and ...?! Mi..Mi-na..t-?!

(He thinks i'm Minato-san..? Well.. Considering how 'close' we look. I guess... It's natural. I guess.)

Matthew : no. Matthew. Reinard Matthew Anugrah Putra.

(His Japanese is a bit sluggish.)

Foreign Student - Andre - Bebe : ... O-oh.. I see.. Well, 'Ello zere, Mathew-sama! I am - Watashiwa, name eez Andre Roland Jean Gérard, but everyone calls me Bebe!

Matthew : u-um.. Nice to meet you, Andre-san.

Bebe : ooh that's so nice of you Matthew-sama! Just call me Bebe!

Fuuka : it's been a while, Bebe-kun!

Bebe : same you too, Fuuka-sama!

Yukari : i didn't know you're already here..!

Bebe : i was so excited when my uncle told me zat i can go back to Japan - Nihon again! Alzough he's still shocked, i'm sure he'll be fine now.

Fuuka : it's good to see you enrolling as a senior again, Bebe-kun..!

Bebe : and same to see you all again!

Matthew : ...

Bebe : Matthew-sama! I heard zat you're interested in Fashion ... No?

Matthew : ...! Oh.. Um.. Well...

Yukari : don't worry! I've already told everything to him. He's the leader of the Home Economics' Fashion team. I'm sure he can help you out on whatever you're doing right now.

Bebe : zat's right! You don't need to be shy! I can help out!

Matthew : ...really?

Bebe : yes!

Fuuka : go for it, Matthew..!

Yukari : yeah! You can finish it sooner with the extra help after all!

(Bebe-kun extends his hands.)

Bebe : we're going to work zogether!

Matthew : ...right..!

(I accepts his hand.)

(A voice rings in my head)

Voice : Thou art i, and i am thou. Thou has been blessed with the power of the Temperance Arcana.

Matthew : ... Let's do our best, Bebe-kun!

Bebe : Right!

(Bebe-kun tries to open the Home Economics room. But it won't budge.)

Bebe : oh, right! It's locked! Today we don't have practice! Come see me next day! I forgot! I was so enthusiastic to start today i forgot it was locked! Haha!

(Everyone falls to an awkward silence.)

Matthew : ... Err.. Well, alright.

Fuuka : we'll be on our way now, Bebe-kun!

Yukari : yeah! See you later!

Bebe : sayonara!

(We left the school together.)

(Time passed.)

* * *

**-Tuesday, 2nd of October 2010-**  
-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, 1st Floor, Laboratory Hallway-

(When me and Fuuka were walking together, Bebe-kun immediately approaches me.)

Bebe : eeh, 'Ello - Konichiwa, Matthew-sama, Fuuka-sama! I was just about to go into ze Home Economics! Do you want to join, Matthew-sama?

Matthew : uumm..

Fuuka : it's okay, i can go back to the dorm on my own.

Matthew : well.. Okay. Sorry.

Fuuka : you don't need to say it, Matthew. Well, see you!

Matthew : right..

Bebe : yeay - Yatta! Let's go, Matthew-sama!

(Right before i entered the HE room, Fuuka shot one last smile at me. I decided to smile back at her.)

-Gekkoukan High, Home Economics ; Fashion Room-

(The room is empty. Only me and Bebe-kun who's here.)

Bebe : alright, so.. What are you making, Matthew-sama?

Matthew : oh.. Um. This.

(I showed him the incomplete scarf.)

Bebe : wow! Such interesting design! You 'ave a good choice of color, Matthew-sama! I see you're preparing well for ze winter well..! That thing should keep you warm.

Matthew : it's not for me.

Bebe : really? Then who?

Matthew : ... It's for..

Bebe : ah! Don't say it! It's for Fuuka-sama, right?

Matthew : ...yeah.

Bebe : (chuckle) ... I've seen you two walking around ze school zis time around. And you two seem close.

Matthew : ...

Bebe : hehee, no need to be so shy, Matthew-sama. In fact, zis color is ze perfect choice if you want to give it to her! Don't worry! I will help you finish zis!

Matthew : (chuckle) Bebe-kun..

Bebe : let's do it!

Matthew : ...right!

(We worked until it's getting pretty late out there.)

Bebe : it's already dark..! But zat was fun!

Matthew : ...hmm..

(Although it's still a long way from reaching its complete state, it looks neat.)

Bebe : i'm sure Fuuka-sama will like zis!

Matthew : ...yeah.. I hope so..

(My phone rings.)

Matthew : excuse me.. Hello?

Akihiko : hey, Matthew.

Matthew : oh, Akihiko-san? Is something wrong?

Akihiko : can you meet me at the hospital? I got something. Fuuka and Yukari is here too.

Matthew : ...the hospital..?

Akihiko : right. If you can, get here as soon as possible.

Matthew : ...right.

(Akihiko-san ended the call.)

Matthew : sorry, Bebe-kun, i think i have to go now.

Bebe : it's alright! See you next time, Matthew-sama!

(I left the school.)

Matthew : (shivers) ...

(Even though it's just the start of October, Winter is really fast approaching. It will be my first time experiencing winter. Since my country has a tropical climate. Even though i'm already wearing the Gekkoukan's winter vest, it's still a bit cold.)

Matthew : ...the hospital, huh.. I wonder..

* * *

-Evening-  
-Pauwlonia Hospital-

(Akihiko-san, Yukari-san, and Fuuka is waiting at the hallway.)

Matthew : (blows breath) ...

Akihiko : you look like you've been walking through a freezer.

Yukari : yeah.. They say winter this year is going to be brutal.

Fuuka : you don't look so good, Matthew. Are you alright?

Matthew : i'm fine. Don't worry. ... So, what's up..?

Akihiko : heh, you arrived just in time.

Yukari : she's just about ready.

Matthew : 'she'...?

Fuuka : uh-huh..! You'll see her now.

Matthew : ...huh..?

(A red haired girl walks out of the hospital room, wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform.)

Matthew : wait..! Is that?!

Akihiko : you're right.

Yukari : Chidori Yoshino, the transfer student.

Fuuka : (chuckle) ...

(Chidori-san.. Wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform?!)

Matthew : so.. She?!

Chidori : (nods) ... That's right, as of tomorrow, i'll be enrolling as a senior at Gekkoukan High!

(Chidori-san seems excited.)

Matthew : wow..! That's great! I'd better call Junpe-

Akihiko : wait! We're keeping this a secret to him.

Yukari : it's a surprise!

Fuuka : (giggle) i wonder what will he react to this tomorrow.

Matthew : ... (Chuckle)

Chidori : i'm getting anxious about this..

(Chidori-san seems happy.)

Akihiko : she'll be starting to live at our dorm tomorrow too!

Everyone : ?!

Yukari : now this, i don't know.

Fuuka : wow, really?!

Matthew : that's great!

Chidori : i don't know.. Maybe i'm just curious living with you all, or.. Because i..

Yukari : ooh, you want to be close with Junpei?

Chidori : h-hey..

(I can see Chidori-san's face getting red.)

Matthew : ... (Chuckle)

Fuuka : ... You don't have to be shy Chidori-san.

Chidori : g-geez..

(Time passed as we talked about what will she do at school tomorrow.)

* * *

**-Wednesday, 3rd of October 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3-F-

Ms. Toriumi : okay, class, settle down now.. We're having another transfer student in our class.

(Junpei-kun is sleeping.)

Matthew : Junpei-kun... Wake up..! Psst, hey...! Junpei-kun..!

Junpei : (snore) ..-huh..? What?

Matthew : wake up! I think you want to see this new student!

Fuuka : i'm sure you already know her.

Junpei : hmm, know who? Who's this new transfer..-

(Chidori-san walks into the class.)

Chidori : ...

Junpei : -... Student...

Ms. Toriumi : go ahead, introduce yourself.

(Chidori-san seems fidgeting about this.)

Chidori : i-i.. I'm ... Umm.. Chidori Yoshino.. Nice to meet you..

Junpei : WHAT?! Chidori?!

Matthew : ... Hehee..

Fuuka : surprise, Junpei-kun..!

Ms. Toriumi : ... And nice to meet you too, Chidori-chan. Why don't you sit...

(Junpei-kun immediately raises his hand.)

Junpei : Next beside me?! I mean, the guy beside me is just sick. But he's not in this class, right? Right?!

Ms. Toriumi : wow, you're very enthusiastic today, Junpei. But that's correct. You may sit there, Chidori-chan.

(I can see both of their faces getting red.)

Matthew : heh..

Fuuka : (chuckle) ...

(Interesting to see.. But once Chidori-san sat down, they didn't speak at all. They just.. Look away from each other with a red face.)

* * *

-After School-

(Both Junpei-kun and Chidori-san is still seated and acting fidgety.)

Matthew : ... Uhm..

Fuuka : are you guys... Going to..

Junpei : N-no! I-i mean! I.. I.. I-i uh...

Chidori : ... Stay out people's feelings..!

Matthew : let's not use harsh words, now.

Fuuka : it's okay, Matthew. I understand how she feels now.

Junpei : hey.. C-Chidori..

Chidori : y-yeah?

Junpei : n-nothing..

Matthew, Fuuka : (sigh) ...

(I decided to quietly get Fuuka's attention.)

Matthew : ... Hey, is her room ready at the dorm?

Fuuka : ... Yep.

Matthew : ... That's good to kn-

Chidori : what are you guys talking about? You better not start any rumors now!

Junpei : of course they're not, just calm down, Chidori.

Matthew : em, no.. We were just talking about something else.

Fuuka : we'll be heading back now.

(We decided to walk back to the dorm.)

-Before Dusk-  
-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-

(The air is chilly.)

Matthew : ... Winter's fast approaching..

Fuuka : i agree... The wind is already cold this time of the year.

Matthew : tell me about it.. It's my first time experiencing winter.

Fuuka : ohh.. Yeah.. I heard your country is a tropical one.

Matthew : yep..

Fuuka : but really.. The air is already cold.. The chill is kinda brutal.

Matthew : ... Maybe this'll help.

(I decided to give her my vest.)

Fuuka : ...?! H-hey.. Matthew.

Matthew : it's alright.

Fuuka : but aren't you cold?

Matthew : i'm alright.

(I guess.)

Fuuka : ... Hey.. But.. Wouldn't it be warmer if.. We.. Are closer..?

(I can see Fuuka's face getting red. But nevertheless, she's moving closer to me.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : ... You're warmer than i expected.

(Her body is also warm. Probably because i gave my jacket to her.)

(We walked home together side by side.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, lounge-

(We arrived at the dorm, still shivering.)

Akihiko : where have you been? It's cold out there, so you guys shouldn't stay out for too long.

Matthew : well, we WALKED here as fast as we could.

Fuuka : ... But the cold is taking the toll on us.

Akihiko : if you say so...

(Junpei-kun returned to the dorm.)

Junpei : AC-HOO!

Matthew : whoa..

Fuuka : are you okay, Junpei-kun?

Junpei : just a little cold i guess.

(Akihiko-san picks up his phone and calls. someone.)

Akihiko : he's already here, you can come whenever you want. Your room is already prepared.

Matthew : ... Is that..?

Fuuka : ... Probably..

Junpei : what? Who's what?

Akihiko : hehe, you'll see it for yourself.

(Yukari-san and Aigis-san came downstairs.)

Yukari : the room's ready!

Aigis : it's ready to be used once she get here.

Junpei : wait.. Who's this 'she'?

(The Dorm's front door opens. And someone familiar walks in.)

Chidori : ...

Junpei : Chi...do..ri...?

Chidori : ...

Matthew : Surprise, Junpei-kun.

(Junpei-kun proceeds to look at me blankly, i decided to give him a thumbs up.)

Junpei : someone.. Please.. Pinch me at the cheek now.. This can't be happening.

(Chidori-san walks slowly to Junpei-kun. Then she proceeds to pinch his cheeks.)

Junpei : ... So.. Is this.. Really happening?!

(Junpei-kun's eyes started to water.)

Chidori : ... Good to see you again... Junpei...

(Chidori-san's eyes also started to water.)

Junpei : Chidori! || Chidori : Junpei!

(Both of them immediately hugs each other.)

Junpei : this is.. This is the best day of my life.. I'm not even kidding.. (Sob)

Chidori : (sob) ... You.. Idiot.. It's just me..

(Fuuka lightly taps my hand. So i decided to lock my fingers with her.)

Matthew, Fuuka : (sniff) ...

(A single tear rolled down both in my cheek and Fuuka's.)

Yukari : (sobs) ...

Akihiko : hehe..

Aigis : ... (Chuckles)

Junpei : you have no idea... How happy i am right now..! (Sobs)

Chidori : ... Me... Me too.. (Sobs)

(After a minute or so, Chidori-san slowly push Junpei-kun back, and starts to talk to us.)

Chidori : (sob) ... But.. Personally, i want to thank all of you..

Akihiko : hmm?

Yukari : w-why's that? (Sobs)

Chidori : ... Thank you.. For giving me a chance to live my life to the fullest again.. To live my life.. With the people i cared for..

Junpei : C-Chidori.. (Sobs)

(Both Junpei-kun and Chidori-san's tears of joy won't stop coming out of their eyes.)

Matthew : C-Chidori-san... (Sniff)

Fuuka : y-you.. Don't have.. To thank us.. (Sniff)

Chidori : T-thank you..

(Chidori-san turns to Junpei-kun then hugs him again.)

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : Thou art i, and i am thou... Thou has been blessed with the power of the Sun Arcana.

Aigis : (touched sigh) ...

Matthew : ..?

(I can see tears coming out of Aigis-san's eyes, despite her being a robot.)

Matthew : Aigis...-san..?

Fuuka : (sobs) it's pretty rare for you to do this, Aigis..

Aigis : ...huh? O-oh.. No.. I'm just.. Touched to see them like this..

Matthew : heh, i see..

Fuuka : (chuckle) it IS a wonderful thing..

Aigis : you know.. I'm still jealous of you all here..

Matthew : hmm?

Aigis : being able to live your life like this... To be happy..

Matthew : Aigis-san..?

(Aigis-san stares down at her feet.)

Aigis : i guess.. That's the gift.. For the one's who possess 'humanity' at their soul..

Matthew : Aigis-san...

Fuuka : ...Aigis..

Aigis : i envy you all.. Having a complete heart.. So you can live like this.

Yukari : hey, Aigis..

Matthew : you don't need to be a complete human to be happy, Aigis-san.

Aigis : h-huh?

Matthew : being happy is not limited to us.. I mean look at you, Aigis-san. You said that you're not human. But in my eyes. You are.. You possess a great heart and personality within you.

Fuuka : he's right, Aigis..!

Yukari : yeah!

Aigis : Matthew-san.. Fuuka-san.. Yukari-san..

Matthew : i even envy you. You possess so much thing i don't.. A great caring heart like that.. The power to cherish the bonds.. You're one unique person, Aigis-san.

Aigis : Matthew-san..

Matthew : i'm sure you can understand.

Aigis : ...

(Aigis-san falls silent as she stares at her feet.)

Aigis : thank you.. Matthew-san.. (Sobs) i.. I .. I..

Matthew : don't worry about it, Aigis-san.

Aigis : thank you..

(A voice rings in my head.)

Voice : Thou art i, and i am thou... Thou has been blessed with the power of the Aeon Arcana.

(Junpei-kun suddenly takes both me and Fuuka's back.)

Junpei : guys, ...thanks a lot.

Matthew : ..huh?

Fuuka : it's nothing, Junpei-kun.. Really.

Junpei : heh, even though, i still need to thank you guys for this. This is really my best day ever.

(Jeff, Cynthia, and Angel came downstairs.)

Jeff : what's going on here?

Cynthia : o-oh, Chidori-san!

Angel : what are you doing here?

Junpei : that's it! Dinner's my treat! Order away!

(The night went by.)

**'You don't need to be complete human to be happy ; happiness is not limited to us.'**

Continue to part 28

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Here's chapter 28. i just want to let Junpei have some happy moments. so i made this chapter. the title 'Warm Autumn' is to signify the warmth of the hearts of the people here. (Especially who's in love with each other.) . Feel free to Critic and Comment :D


	28. Chapter 28 : Infinity

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 28 (INFINITY)**

* * *

**'You don't need to be complete human to be happy ; happiness is not limited to us.'**

**-Thursday, 4th of October 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Gekkoukan High, 3-F-

Matthew : ugh.. AC-HOO!

(Yep.. A damn cold.)

Ms. Toriumi : ... Bless you. See, this winter can be pretty cold, so you all better take good care of yourselves.

Matthew : ...uhm.. Yes, thanks, Ms. Toriumi.

* * *

-Lunch Break-

(I'm still on my seat, trying to finish the essay Mr. Ono has given to us last period.)

Matthew : soo.. The war at Kyushu.. AC-HOO! (Snorts)

(Damn... ...huh? Someone suddenly put a warm water and a pack of crackers in front of my eyes.)

Matthew : huh?

(As i look up, i see Junpei-kun, Chidori-san and Fuuka.)

Fuuka : don't overdo it.

Chidori : Fuuka-san's right, Matthew-san.

Junpei : c'mon, who cares about history anyway?

Matthew : Everyone ...

Junpei : c'mon, take a break! It's lunchtime, for goodness sake..!

Matthew : (snort) ... Yeah, i guess you're right.

(I slowly drink the warm water my friends gave me.)

Matthew : ...

Junpei : you know, Ms. Toriumi's right. It's only autumn but the air is chilly as ever.

Chidori : he's right.. Even the school's winter outfit doesn't suppress the cold.

Fuuka : are you sure you're only wearing the Gekkoukan Vest instead of it's full Winter Uniform, Matthew?

Matthew : yeah, i can live through this. I guess.

(... I guess.)

Junpei : huh, school is as dull as ever, huh?

Chidori : i think it's pretty exciting.

Junpei : trust me Chidori.. After a while, you'll REALLY hate this place. After all we hav-

(Junpei-kun and Chidori-san continues on with their talk.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : how's your hand?

Matthew : oh, this? It's getting better i suppose. The pain's already gone. And i think the swollen parts have already healed too.

Fuuka : (chuckle) that's good to hear.

Matthew : ... You know, it hasn't completely hit me yet.

Fuuka : hmm?

Matthew : being a Persona User? Who would've thought that this would happen and it'll eventually come up to this? ... Being trusted with powers like this.. It's almost worrying.

Fuuka : Matthew..

Matthew : ... Who would've guessed? But i guess. This is all worth it. With you right here by my side.

(Fuuka's face is getting red.)

Fuuka : oh.. Well.. Thank you.

...

Junpei : HELLO? Can we please not have an intimate experience here at the lunch break?!

Matthew, Fuuka : ?!

Matthew : o-oh!

Fuuka : u-um right!

Chidori : but you two is being much more closer since we last met.

Junpei : don't underestimate the power of love, Chidori, hehee.

(I can see Junpei-kun, holding Chidori-san's hands with their faces slowly planted with a blush.)

Matthew, Fuuka : (chuckle) ...

Junpei : ...

(Suddenly, Junpei-kun went silent.)

Junpei : you know.. It's exactly one year now.

Fuuka : what do you me-... Oh.. Right.

Chidori : ...

Matthew : ... What? What's wrong?

(Everyone then went silent.)

Junpei : it was today.. October 4th.. SEES had it's first casualty.

Matthew : ... I.. I see..

Junpei : he was our senpai. Shinjiro Aragaki.. A third year student. One hell of an awesome guy. He sacrificed himself to save Ken. You know, the elementary kid we met when we came home from Okinawa.

Matthew : ?!

Fuuka : ... Although he always sound distant and cold.. He's actually a really warm and comforting person..

Chidori : i'm.. Sorry.

Junpei : it's not your fault, Chidori.. There's only one guy who can be blamed. That bastard Takaya.

Fuuka, Matthew : ...

(The atmosphere went kinda heavy.)

Junpei : ... But, he died a hero. I even think i couldn't do that. He protected the person he cared for.. Now it's our turn to do it. For Shinjiro, and for 'him' too.

Matthew, Fuuka : right..!

(On this day...)

...

* * *

-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, Main Gate-

(We met Akihiko-san, Yukari-san, and Aigis-san on the main gate.)

Akihiko : hey...

Everyone : ...

(Everyone just went into a cold silent.)

Akihiko : why are you guys so stressed out about this? It's his first year in heaven. You guys should be happy. After all. We're also fighting for him.

Junpei : ... Yeah.. I agree with Akihiko-senpai here.

Yukari : yeah, huh..?

Aigis : ...

Fuuka, Matthew : (sad sigh) ...

Chidori : ...

Akihiko : today's dinner is Hagakure. My treat. Anyone in?

Junpei : oh me! Me! But this is pretty rare of you, Akihiko-senpai.

Yukari : yeah it's pretty rare for you to treat us like this.

Akihiko : i bet Shinji would do the same thing if he's in my place.

(Akihiko-san looks into the distance. He seems to be deep in thought.)

Aigis : i'm sorry. But i'll have to pass. Considering i don't require to much energy too.

Chidori : um.. Yeah, me too. I'm not really hungry.

Matthew : ... Maybe i'll join you guys for the ramen.

Fuuka : i'm with him.

Akihiko : heh, alright. Let's go.

...

(We walked to the strip mall to enjoy some bowl of Hagakure.)

-Iwatodai Strip Mall, Hagakure Ramen-

(The unique aroma of the exclusive 'Hagakure Bowl' fills the air.)

Junpei : (sniffs) ah.. That smell...

Yukari : he's always lost in thought when he's in here...

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : wow, even if it's indoor, it's still a bit chilly.

Akihiko : yeah, i agree. But, c'mon, order away now.

Junpei : i'd like a Hagakure Extra Large Bowl, please!

Yukari : you'd better finish it, Stupei.

Junpei : blah blah blah.. Yeah, of course i will!

Akihiko : ...i'll have the special.

Fuuka : umm.. Then i'll have the regular.

Matthew : make that two.

Yukari : no, three. I'm not feeling like eating the special one today.

Chef : alrighty! 3 Regulars, 1 special, and 1 Extra Large Bowl comin' up!

Akihiko : ... Heh, i wonder how's he doin' up there.

Junpei : we saved the world! I'm sure he's proud watchin' us from up there!

Yukari : and we're going to do it again, in Shinjiro-senpai's name and 'his' name too..!

Fuuka : right!

Matthew : (chuckle) ... Yeah..!

Chef : alright! Here it is!

Junpei : sweet! Let's dig in!

Akihiko : heh, you guys sure eat a lot.

Matthew : ... (Sigh) as much as i love ramen, the cold is really killing the taste.

Yukari : yeah.. This cold wind really suck.

Fuuka : ... I have to agree..

Junpei : ... Yepp...

Everyone : (sigh) ...

Akihiko : c'mon, eat up now. I'm not going to pay for this if you're just going to complain...

Everyone : r-right..!

...

(The dinner went by.. ... Now ... I got another reason to fight.. To end the Hades' Depths in Shinjiro-san's name.. And also Minato-san's name.. We'll do it. Together with the others.)

* * *

**-Friday, 5th of October 2010-**  
-After School-  
-Gekkoukan High, Home Economics Room-

(We're working on the scarf again. Bebe-kun seemed determined as ever.)

Bebe : alright! Let's push it! - Banzai!

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

Bebe : so, when are you giving zis to her, Matthew-sama?

Matthew : oh? U-um.. Well i'm thinking.. About... Oh right, maybe her birthday.

Bebe : on Fuuka-sama's birthday?! Interesting..!

Matthew : yeah.. December 22nd if i'm not mistaken.

Bebe : and i heard it's ze coldest time in 'ere..! Japan - Nihon!

Matthew : ... So i've seen.

Bebe : don't worry, Matthew-sama! Your secret is safe with me! I will protect - Mamoru, it! And you can trust me with ze scarf, too!

Matthew : 'mamoru..' ... 'to protect..'

Bebe : what's zat, Matthew-sama?

Matthew : oh, uh.. Nothing. Thanks, Bebe-kun.

Bebe : anytime! Oh look, it's already dark out zere! You better get back. I can clean up 'ere.

Matthew : right. Thanks again, Bebe-kun.

Bebe : no problem, Sayonara!

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(When i got back to the dorm, everyone's already gathered at the lounge.)

Matthew : (shiver) ...

Junpei : heh, you're not fast enough, huh?

Matthew : y-yeah.. I guess.

Akihiko : FYI, the heater's been turned on now. It should be warmer. But heh, to think turning up the heater at October instead of November. Yeah this winter's a killer.

Jeff : but damn. This weather is killing me slowly.

Cynthia : i have to agree.

Angel : yeah.. It's only October and it's already this cold.

Matthew : ...

(I'm freezing. ..? Fuuka handed me a glass of hot milk.)

Fuuka : as i said. Don't force it. You'll get sick at this rate.

Matthew : y-yeah.. Thanks.

Yukari : you know, at this rate, snow will start to fall at near end of October. Probably about the 20th.

Chidori : soo.. Winter comes early this year?

Aigis : that's right, Chidori-san. The climate of Japan seems to change these past few months.

Matthew : ... S-so.. Are we going to go to the Hades' Depths tomorrow?

Akihiko : is your hand okay yet?

Matthew : i'm partially left-handed. So it'll be fine. And my right hand is also fine right about now.

Fuuka : ...partially left-handed..?

Jeff : i don't even know they exist.

Cynthia : what does it mean?

Angel : well.. I've ACTUALLY seen him writing with his left hand a few times.

Matthew : exactly. I don't know how. But my left hand can function like my right hand. Although obviously, my right hand is more powerful.

Akihiko : heh, you're one hell of a guy, Matthew.

Junpei : can i say it again? You're a rare breed, bro.

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Chidori : ... Umm.. Can i co-

Junpei : No.

Chidori : but why?!

Junpei : you actually felt what Takaya did to you back then. And i don't want it to happen to you again.

Chidori : bu-

Junpei : Chidori.. Please.. If ANYTHING happens to you.. I'll NEVER forgive myself for it.

Chidori : ...Junpei..

Junpei : please...

Chidori : ...alright.. But be careful.

Junpei : i will.

Akihiko : alright, everyone, get some good night's rest. We're exploring the Hades' Depths tomorrow.

Everyone : right!

...

(An operation awaits us tomorrow.. Who would be waiting for us..? Is it Takaya? Or is it Ikutsuki...?)

...

* * *

**-Saturday, 6th Of October 2010-**  
-Noon - The Hour of Rising-  
- Gekkoukan High - The Hades' Depths-

(Me and Fuuka is tasked as support again.)

Akihiko : anything?

Fuuka : a single figure is at floor 230.. Surrounded by the Reapers.

Matthew : this Quantum brainwaves.. It's Takaya. I'm sure of it.

Junpei : let's go! I can't wait 'till i make that bastard pay..!

Jeff : alright, everyone, let's go!

(Since i'm acting as a support at the back, Jeff will be substituting me at the front lines.)

Everyone : right!

* * *

-Hades Depths, floor 230-

(As expected, Takaya is there, but something stopped us. We're just standing there in horror, with our feet rooted to the ground. We can't even attack him. ... He's.. Absorbing the Reaper's powers. Even as a Shadow and his Allies, the Reapers are desperately trying to claw their way out and escape from Takaya.)

Matthew : w-what..

Akihiko : what the hell..?!

Junpei : h-he..

Jeff : ...

Fuuka : (gasp!) ...

Matthew : don't look!

(I said that as i desperately shield Fuuka's eyes. It was a pure horror. Even my skin went a little bit pale as those poor Reapers are getting sucked into Takaya.)

Cynthia : ... I think.. I'm going sick..

Angel : how could he..?

Aigis : those Reapers...

Yukari : don't say it..

(After the horrifying process is done, Takaya slowly raises his head.)

Takaya : w-WelCoME..!

(He seems to be unstable after absorbing their powers.)

Takaya : i..I sEe yOu haVE bEATen IKUtsuKI.. BuT NO MATTer... I'LL fiNISH hiS JOB..! (Cough!) (Cough!) (Wheeze)

(I can see Takaya occasionally puke some black liquid.)

Matthew : eugh..

Takaya : NO.. MatTER! I .. I SHALL.. KILL YOU ALL HERE AND NOW! (Maniacal laugh)

Junpei : don't be a clown!** TRISMEGISTOS**!

Matthew : JUNPEI-KUN, DON'T!

Takaya : HAHA!

(Takaya easily blocked Trismegistos' attacks by only pointing his fingers towards him. And with that, Trismegistos and Junpei-kun is immediately thrown back.)

Junpei : ugh!

Fuuka : Junpei-kun!

Matthew : ... Tch...! Wait..! What.. Is this... Evil energy..?!

(It's too much..)

Fuuka : (gasp!) I.. I can sense it too.. What is this?!

(We both fell to our kness.)

Matthew : these shadows...

Fuuka : deep down, they're actually pleading for help!

Matthew ...all of them.. They're trying to break through Takaya's body..!

Akihiko : that would explain he's puking black liquids for some time.

Takaya : WHAT'S WRONG?! SCARED?! HEHEHAHA! THEN, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF..!

(He started to tear out his own hair.)

Takaya : **HYPNOS**!

(A Persona?!)

Matthew : ngh?!

Jeff : you gotta be kidding me!

Cynthia : he has a Persona?!

Angel : but how?!

Akihiko : so.. His potential remains.

Junpei : that was nothing!

Yukari : don't be reckless, Junpei! This guy seems different.

Aigis : Takaya..

Matthew : tch.. **Exia**!

(Exia appeared as i shot my head with my Personal Evoker at my left hand.)

Fuuka : w-wait!

Matthew : ...! Exia, stop!

(Exia pushed himself back.)

Matthew : what's wrong?

Fuuka : i'm detecting a very large sum of energy, massing around Takaya's Persona...!

Matthew : ...! Ngh..! Now that you said it, i can feel it too.

(Something's wrong with Hypnos.)

Takaya : NOW, DO IT, **HYPNOS**!

(Hypnos starts to fly. Until..)

Takaya : MOTHER NYX DEMANDS REVENGE HAHAHAHA! FEEL ... THE NYX'S WRATH!

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : ngh..!

Fuuka : w-what is this?!

(Suddenly everything feels heavy..)

Cynthia : gah..!

Angel : eergh...!

Jeff : what is this..?!

Aigis : this crushing weight..

Yukari : don't tell me..!

Akihiko : it's the same... Gravity Force.. Nyx used...!

Takaya : HAHAHAHA! KNEEL! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR DOOM BRINGER...!

(Everyone is rendered incapacitated due to the crushing weight. ... Now, it's only me who's still struggling to stand up.)

Takaya : YOU STILL HAVE SOME FIGHT IN YOU, EH?!

Matthew : I... Won't... Submit!

Takaya : WELL THEN...!

(He increases the force..!)

Matthew : ngh..!

Takaya : NOW, MEET YOUR DOOM!

(Hypnos' activating Megidolaon..!)

Matthew : tch..!

...

Igor : now's your time! Use you power! And protect the ones you cared for..!

...

(Protect the ones i cared for.)

...

Matthew : **RIGHT...**

(Two Tarot cards are floating above my shoulders.)

Matthew : ...

(Two Evokers appear at my hand. And my body feels light.)

Junpei : what the hell?!

Akihiko : how the..?!

Yukari : he's..!

Fuuka : what..?!

Jeff : how can he..?!

Cynthia : how can he stand up...!?

Angel : why.. Can't we do it..!

Matthew : ...

(Aeon and Sun.)

Takaya : GOODBYE!

Matthew : _**PERSONA**_!

(Hypnos' attacking..)

Matthew : **ANANTA, VISHNU**...! COME FORTH!

Everyone : ?!

Matthew : _**INFINITY!**_

(Ananta and Vishnu produces a massive energy of light and shrouds us with it.)

...

Takaya : HEHEHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHA! ITS FINISHED..! IT'S-

(Avalanche Exia immediately appears out of the smoke, tackling Hypnos to the ground.)

Takaya : AUGH! ... WHAT?!

Matthew : ...

Takaya : IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?!

Matthew : ... (Panting heavily)

(I used a lot of my power for that move.)

Akihiko : Matthew!

Fuuka : a-are you okay?!

Matthew : i'm not, DONE YET! GO! **EXIA**, RE-CODE ZIODYNE!

(Exia shocks the downed Hypnos.)

Takaya : BLARGH..!

Yukari : Matthew-kun..

Aigis : two Evokers.. Wait..! That's a..

Matthew : NOW, _FUSION SPELL_, **SHIVA, PARVATI, SURT!**

Everyone : ?!

Jeff : no way! 3 Personas at once!?

Cynthia : how can he..?!

Angel : Matthew..

Matthew : NOW, BURN IN HELL WITH THE '_RAGING FIRE DRAGON_'..!

(The trio proceeds to set Hypno ablaze.)

Takaya : ERGH! IT BURNS!

Matthew : NOW, **EXIA**,_ TRANS-AM_!

(Avalanche Exia appears with his eyes already blue and Trans-am activated.)

Matthew : FOR _SHINJIRO-SAN_! HHHHAAARGGGHH!

(Exia stabs through Hypnos, leaving a paralyzed Takaya just standing in the middle of the floor.)

Matthew : (panting heavily) ...

Takaya : (pukes) BLURGH!

(Takaya pukes a lot of black liquid. Which then turns back into the Reapers. But instead of being hostile, the Reapers run away.)

Matthew : ...

Takaya : you.. How can you...

Matthew : you can't win if you're not fighting for the right reasons.

Takaya : ... Hmph.. So.. I've seen..

(Takaya just... Melts into the floor... And disappears.)

Fuuka : he... He just..

Akihiko : don't mind him.. Matthew looks beat.

Matthew : i can... Keep going..

(I fell to my knees.)

Matthew : ngh...

Junpei : no, you can't.

Yukari : you just recovered! You shouldn't force yourself.

Fuuka : Yukari-chan's right.. You're really reaching your limits.

Matthew : ... (Panting) ... Okay.

Jeff : let's go back for now.

Cynthia : yeah.. I'm also beat..

Angel : same here..

Fuuka : right..! Invoking Escape Route..!

...

(We're at the entrance.)

Matthew : (sigh) ...

Akihiko : alright. That's enough for today.

Aigis : but that.. You summoned..

Matthew : ...yeah.. But i think i should never do that again..

Junpei : now now, Ai-chan. This guy's sick and need some rest, stat. We can discuss this bit later, okay?

Matthew : ...Junpei-kun..

...

(We got back to the dorm. And it's already dark when we got there.)

* * *

-Evening-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(When we got back, i immediately crash myself on the nearest couch.)

Matthew : (sigh) ... What a da- AC-HOO!

Fuuka : see? Your cold's acting up again..

Junpei : yeah, man. You ought'a take good crae of yourself.

Akihiko : everyone, get some rest. It's been a cold tiring day. Some sleep should help.

Everyone : right.

(Everyone went upstairs. Except me.)

Matthew : (sigh) ... So this is the power you entrusted on me huh, Minato-san... Thanks... I'll use it well.

(I silently went upstairs.)

...

**'You can't win if you're not fighting for the right reasons.'**

Continue to part 29.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Chapter 29, is bringing back the Fusion Spell! But of course not as powerful as Minato's. since he can use it with only one Evoker and only costs him a bit of SP. while the Main Character here must use most of his energy to perform one. and it's not an easy task to do. two Evokers are needed to do this. and finally how to 'Dual Summon'. The tarot cards that are floating above the shoulders are the Personas. therefore, instead of shooting the head, it will be shooting the cards above their own shoulders. the pose while summoning is similar to Agent 47's famous 'Cross-Pistol' pose. fell free to Critic and Comment :D


	29. Chapter 29 : Fuju Wa Tsutomete

**PERSONA THE UNTOLD JOURNEY**

**CHAPTER 29 (FUJU WA TSUTOMETE)**

* * *

**'You can't win if you're not fighting for the right reasons.'**

**-Sunday, 7th of October 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, 2nd Floor, Room 203-

(I'm just laying down at my bed...)

Matthew : (sigh) ... Hmm?

(A phone call from Junpei-kun.)

Matthew : ..yeah?

Junpei : 'Sup dude! Did ya hear?

Matthew : ...nope.

Junpei : i didn't even finished my sentence yet! Okay, so listen to this..

Matthew : ...yeah?

Junpei : ...dude why do you always sound emotion-less?

Matthew : ...i don't know?

Junpei : (sigh) it can't be helped, i guess. So.. I heard there's a hot spring opening in this town do you wann-

Matthew : nope.

Junpei : aww, man. Really?

Matthew : yeah.

Junpei : aww you suck. Well, i guess i'll invite Jeff then. See ya.

Matthew : yeep.

(As much as i'd love to go with him, I need to get a work on the Scarf.)

...

(Time passed as i worked like hell to complete the scarf in time before christmas.)

...

-A Week Passed-

* * *

**-Sunday, 14th of october 2010-**

(The week went pretty slow. And since i'm not fully recovered. The Hades' Depths exploration was led by Jeff. Surprisingly, Takaya and/or Ikutsuki doesn't appear. Are they.. Dead? ... No.. That's not it. I'm sure they're still around, waiting for us. We descended about 15 floors with me and Fuuka as support. The team's doing good despite the shadows are getting stronger and taking the toll on them.)

-Another Week Passed-

* * *

**-Saturday, 20th of October 2010-**  
-Morning-  
-Dorm, Rooftop-

(Supposedly, snow should start to come down today. So i bring out my winter wear : a blue shirt covered in a white hoodie-jacket, a dark blue jeans with a matching colored shoe. As for my glasses... just for precautions, a snowboarder's glasses. Then, proceed to went out to the roof of our dorm for an unknown reason.)

Matthew : (shiver) ...

(It's freezing out here.)

Matthew : ... Huh..

(A piece of snow falls on my head and my hand. The morning soft mist is limiting my vision to look very far. But still, it's my first time experiencing winter now.)

Matthew : ...

(... Winter starts early this year, huh..?)

Matthew : eh..?

(I can hear footsteps closing in. Then the rooftop door opens. With this soft yet rapid breaths, i don't even have to guess who it is.)

Matthew : ...Morning, Fuuka.

Fuuka : ...Morning.

Matthew : it's pretty rare for you to be out here.

Fuuka : you're even rarer. In fact, i've never seen you on our dorm's rooftop before.

(Well, she HAS a point. It's actually my first time at our dorm's roof.)

Fuuka : it's my first time seeing you in full winter wear.

(I decided to turn around.)

Matthew : ...!

(Why am i paralyzed again..)

Fuuka : h-hey..

Matthew : o-oh right..

(It's also my first time seeing her in winter wear too. A teal-green turtleneck, covered with a matching waist-length-skirt-jacket. And she's wearing a black long trousers. With a light-teal-blue boots at her end. Her face is a bit red. Maybe it's due to the cold.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : your face is a bit red, Matthew.

(And so do i, i guess.)

Matthew : you too. Heh. It's weird to see someone's breath fogging up.

Fuuka : yeah, huh..? It IS your first winter ever, right?

(I decided to look towards the far distances..)

Matthew : yeah.

Fuuka : don't you think it's a bit cold?

Matthew : ..not so cold when you're around now.

(Fuuka slowly punched my shoulder with her small fist. It didn't felt a thing.)

Matthew : (chuckle) ...

Fuuka : that was for the 'sweet talk'.

(But she quickly holds my hand.)

Matthew : and that..?

Fuuka : also for the 'sweet talk'.

Matthew : ...yeah.. I understand.. (Chuckle) ...

(At this distance, the cold i'm feeling is replaced with Fuuka's warm heart.)

Fuuka : i've never thought that you're so warm.. (Chuckle)

Matthew : ... Yeah.. You too.

(Our eyes finally met, and Fuuka's face is getting redder.)

Matthew : ... 'Fuju wa tsutomete'.

Fuuka : ... Mm-hmm..

Matthew, Fuuka : ...

(... A pleasant winter morning. Fuuka's hair is slowly being covered by the soft snow and she's starting to breathe faster.. It's probably due to the cold.)

Matthew : you look a bit cold.

Fuuka : i'm fine if you're around.

Matthew : heh, ... Let's go back. Breakfast should be ready right about now.

Fuuka : alright..

(Fuuka clings to my right hand as we walked downstairs.)

...

* * *

-Daytime-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone's gathered at the lounge. And of course, wearing their personal winter wears.)

Akihiko : where've you two been? It's almost before noon now.

Yukari : geez, look at you two! You're covered in snow!

Jeff : don't tell me you two were out at the roof this whole time..!

Cynthia : you know, you guys will catch a cold if you keep up like this.

Chidori : she's right, you know.

Angel : ...here, the ramen's ready.

(Yukari-san handed us a towel while Angel serves us the instant ramen. While we eat, Junpei-kun proposes something.)

Junpei : hey hey hey! The hot springs at the town is giving a discount today!

Jeff : really?! That's great!

Yukari : you are so very predictable, Stupei.

Chidori : (sigh) ...

Junpei : whaddya say?! Care for a dip this evening?

Jeff : i'm in!

Akihiko : i guess the chill is pretty harsh.. Maybe i'll join you guys.

Yukari : ugh.. Really?

Cynthia : but Akihiko-san's right. It's pretty cold these days.

Angel : and.. I think it's on the discount which is a good idea.

Matthew : uh...

Fuuka : uhm..

Junpei : c'mon you two..! You've been working your asses out for two weeks now, especially you, Matthew! You've been acting as support at the Hades' Depths, finishing the god-knows-what work you've been doing for the past few weeks, and etcetera, etcetera!

Matthew : well...

Fuuka : i guess a break wouldn't hurt..

Jeff : sweet! Everyone's in for this huh?! Now this is the perfect chance to-...

Matthew : cool your jets.. Or i'll have my Persona do it for you.

(Everyone shared a good laugh.)

...

* * *

-Evening-  
-Iwatodai Open Air Hot Spring, Male's Area-

(We managed to keep the pool to ourselves because no one is around. I guess the cold did that.)

Matthew : wow, this hot spring is huge.

Junpei : and you don't sound enthusiastic at all..!

Jeff : c'mon let's take a dip already..!

Akihiko : yeah, let's go.

...

(The water's warm.)

Matthew : whoa..

Junpei : ahh.. That's it...

Jeff : damn... Now this is what i'm talking about..

Akihiko : ... I agree..

Matthew : ...

Junpei : what's wrong, Matthew? You've been quiet ever since you entered the hot spring.

Jeff : yeah, Junpei's right. What's wrong, dude?

Matthew : ...

(I'm too enjoyed to even reply them.)

Akihiko : just leave him be. He's probably just enjoying his first time bathing.

Matthew : ...

(Then.. I could hear them.)

Fuuka : wow, this hot spring's huge!

Yukari : it's roughly the same size as we saw at Kyoto..!

Angel : it's size can be overwhelming for just the five of us..

Cynthia : yeah...

Chidori : it's actually my first time.. Going here..

Angel : don't worry, Chidori-san.. It's my and Cynthia's first time too.

Junpei : hey.. Those voices..

Jeff : yep. The girls. But where are they?

Akihiko : don't get your hopes high. They're at the bath beside us. So there's no way in hell that you two can peep at their side.

Matthew : ...

(The minutes passed until..)

Jeff : damn it, i'm getting a bit uneasy.. Don't you feel it too, Junpei..?!

Junpei : yeah.. I feel it too.. I got an urge to do something and quick..!

Akihiko : (sigh) ... I'm leaving the bath.

(Junpei-kun and Jeff starts to act pretty weird when Akihiko-san left the bath.)

Matthew : ...?

(I can see the two of them, starting to try to climb the rocks.)

Matthew : ... (Under his breath) Exia.

(Exia doesn't appear but i know he's listening.)

Matthew : ... (Under his breath) ... Contact Juno.. Now.

...

*FEMALE SIDE OF THE HOT SPRINGS*

Fuuka : ahh... Hmm?

Matthew : Fuuka, if you can hear this. Then my first try to contact through our Personas has succeed.. But listen. You have to get out of the bath. I'm also leaving too.

Fuuka : (telepathically) ... But why?

Matthew : you have to trust me on this one.

Fuuka : ...ooo..kay?

Matthew : thanks. Let's go.

-Lobby-

Fuuka : okay? So what's up?

Matthew : just... Wait for it..

(Then a loud crash was heard. The girls then let out a scream.)

Matthew : (sigh) i knew it.

Fuuka : ..eh?!

Matthew : that wooden wall wouldn't stand if they keep gonna peep like that. Glad you made it in time. I tried to contact the other girls. But just contacting you used up a lot of energy. Now we better get out.. I heard Cynthia's anger can...

(Another crash sound is heard. Along with Cynthia's scream.)

Fuuka : ..u-um..?!

Matthew : ...l-let's go..!

(We panicked and immediately left the area. The road back to the dorm is covered in snow.)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : it's pretty peaceful to see the city like this isn't it?

Matthew : yeah..

(Fuuka clings to my right hand as we walked home.)

* * *

-Night-  
-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-

(Everyone's gathered and i can see huge bruises in both Jeff and Junpei-kun's face.)

Matthew, Akihiko, Fuuka : (sigh) ...

Junpei : damn it...

Jeff : ow...

(Serves them right.)

Angel : ...

Chidori : ...

Yukari : ...

Cynthia : hmph...!

(Cynthia seems to be in a bad mood.)

Akihiko : ... (Sigh)

Matthew : ...

Fuuka : h-hey...

(Fuuka tried to start a conversation but it just makes everything much more awkward. And everyone is lost for words.)

...

(That night... Was awkward.)

**'Fuju wa tsutomete.'**

Continue to part 30

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Alright, i think it's about time to tell you guys the Main Character's absurdity in clothing, hobbies, and partially left-handed skills. his clothing styles are mainly based on my clothing style. Dominated in blue/white colors, while his love for vests is actually a small tribute to my school which regulates all the student to wear their uniform-vest on Mondays-Thursdays. His hobbies are not a copy of mine though. His hobbies were made to show the exact opposite of Fuuka's hobbies. instead of tech and other stuff, he like to Knit and Cook. and about his Partial Left-Hand thing. it's based off me. I can actually write using my left hand although not as good as the right one. i don't know why but my Left and Right hand motorics functions are... yeah. anyway, feel free to Critic and Comment :D


End file.
